Darkest Day
by Lori2279
Summary: When Ryan moves to Newport, it's not only the days that are strange. AU season one crossover with the Buffy-verse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Do not own The O.C., Buffy, or anything else you recognize. Not making money, just having fun.

A/N: Okay - this is a collaboration between Lori and ORy that we couldn't get out of our heads. Which parts were written by who is our deep, dark secret. Enjoy! Oh and Buffy will _**NOT**_ be in this.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

_It was a dream, but it was one of her "special" ones. She could always tell, because there was a feeling of purpose that was lacking from her normal teenaged subconscious meanderings._

_She was walking across a battlefield that closely resembled Newport; the beach littered with broken weapons and the occasional sputtering fire. There were, thankfully, no bodies. She saw enough bodies as a Slayer; she didn't need to see them when she was sleeping. _

"He will help you," _a voice whispered in her ear._

_She turned, and saw a figure approaching from the shoreline, becoming more solid as he approached. Shadows obscured his face, but his eyes, his bright blue eyes pierced her soul, sending warmth spreading through her body. He reached out for her and she jumped at the electricity of his touch. _

Taylor gasped, sitting up in her bed, hand to her chest. She could still feel the tingle in her fingers from where the dream-figure had made contact with her hand.

"Well. That was ...different."

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

"You look tired," Seth observed.

"And good morning to you, Seth," Taylor said fighting a yawn.

"I'm just saying that you're usually a little more awake by the time you make an appearance. What's up?"

"Weird dream."

"Weird dream or _weird_ dream?"

"Both."

"How can it be both?"

"It just was, okay?" She put her fingers to her forehead, "Sorry. Is your mom home? I think something big is coming."

"She's working, which you know. Wow, you're really out of it." Takes her into the kitchen and sits her down at the counter, "Sugar and caffeine, that's what you need."

She nodded and a moment later some movement out near the pool house drew her attention.

"Who's that?"

Seth turns and sees Ryan looking out at the view like he's landed on Mars.

"You won't believe this, but Dad brought him home." Guy heads their way and Seth continues to take out cereal for Taylor to choose from. "His name's Ryan."

"Where's he from?"

"Chino."

"Really?" Now Taylor was curious. She'd taken down a vampire nest in Chino about six months back. The cocky little bastards had been living in a church basement. Now really, what kind of vampire morons would choose to nest somewhere that had that much access to holy water and crosses? "What's his story?"

"He got caught stealing a car with his older brother."

"And what? Sandy decided he'd bring him somewhere that has better cars to steal?"

"He said I could crash here after my mom threw me out." Ducking his head, he eyed them warily, "Hey."

"Coffee," Seth offers and Ryan nods. "Help yourself to a wide array of breakfast cereals. I'm Seth, your lawyer's son."

"Hey." Ryan takes mug, turning to the counter to look over the boxes.

"Good morning, Ryan. I'm..." she choked, her mouth going dry and her heart starting to pound wildly.

When she'd said his name, he'd focused his gaze directly on her face for the first time.

The vibrant blue eyes were the same as the ones in her dream.

"Taylor, are you okay," Seth asked, with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry," she said recovering. "I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Sorry about the car crack. I tend to get a little Newpsie when I don't get enough sleep."

"What's a Newpsie?" Seth and Taylor trade looks

"The worst parts of a valley girl, all grown up, with money to burn and nothing better to do but sharpen their talons." Ryan shuddered and Seth patted his shoulder, "Something to look forward to."

"Hey, guys," Sandy came in from surfing. "I see you three have met. Morning, Taylor."

"Good morning, Sandy."

"It's a beautiful day. You guys should be out, showing Ryan around."

"Yeah, 'cause it's so great around here," Seth rolls his eyes.

"Don't you think that would be a little cruel?" Taylor glances at Ryan. "No offense, but if you're not going to be staying-"

"Who says he's not staying," Sandy interrupted.

"Oh, you are staying?"

"For a while at least," Sandy said. "There are some things we need to take care of before we can decide on a permanent situation. But, you should still show him around," Sandy said as he left the room.

"What do you wanna do?" Seth

"I don't know," Ryan shrugs "What do you guys do around here?"

_Oh, hunt vampires, kill demons, fight the forces of darkness_, Taylor thought to herself. The usual teenage things.

"We could go down to the pier and get something to eat," Seth suggested. "Taylor, did you ride here?"

"Ride?"

"My bike," Taylor explained. "I killed three cars before my mother forbid me to get behind the wheel again."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't look like the kind of girl," Ryan trailed off and looked a little embarrassed. "I mean that's cool."

"Thank you. So, is the pier cool or did you want to do something else? We could go to the beach."

"The pier is good. We can get some breakfast," Seth said. "Go change man. We'll wait for you."

"Be back in a minute," Ryan said heading out to the pool house again.

"I think you have an extra helmet in the garage," Taylor said to Seth. "I'll go find it while you clean up. Meet you outside."

"Cool," Seth nodded.

OCOCOCOCOCOCOCOC

Taylor handed her menu to their waitress after they'd all ordered and looked across the table at Ryan, "So, how'd I do as a chauffeur?"

"Not bad. I've never seen a bike with a sidecar outside of movies and old TV shows."

"Seth feels safer in it for some reason," she teased her friend.

"That's because it detaches, and I therefore stand a better chance of surviving should the odds finally catch up with you." Taylor stuck her tongue out at him.

"Coward," Taylor said, shaking her head.

"And proud to be alive to say so," Seth said.

"Has he ever driven it?"

"Are you kidding? It was hard enough to convince Sandy and Kirsten to let him ride on it. Driving it wouldn't be in the realm of possibility," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Not to mention the whole coward thing."

"Have you ever driven one," Seth asked, changing the subject, "or has all the boosting been of cars? Ow." Seth looked at Taylor, "Careful, I bruise easy."

"I know."

"Just cars," Ryan said fiddling with his coffee cup. "I wanted a motorcycle for a while, and then it was all about cars."

"Why the switch," Taylor asked.

"What do most cars have that a motorcycle doesn't," Seth smirked as Ryan glared.

"Four wheels, steering column, a back seat," Taylor trails off as Ryan turns red. "Oh."

"Can we change the subject," Ryan asked.

"So, do you think you'll be staying in Newport for a while," Taylor asked him.

"I don't know. I don't know where I'd go if I went back to Chino. My mom's gone, Trey's in jail, and even my friend Theresa's out of the question. She and her mom are taking in refugees from the shelter at St. Sebastian's."

Taylor nearly spit out her drink. Instead she choked on it and some of it leaked out of her mouth. She grabbed a napkin.

"You okay?"

"Oh, sure," Taylor kicked Seth under the table, reminding him to close his mouth. It was a shock to hear the name, but she was really hoping she wouldn't have to go down to Chino and stake Ryan's friend because one of the vamps had hidden out among the church's refugees. "Just strong coffee."

"Okay," there's a doubtful look in his eyes, but he accepted the explanation.

"So staying here? That's cool. We could show you our 'hood', introduce you around," Seth smiles at waitress. "For instance, this is ...Cheryl," he said, obviously reading her nametag. "Cheryl, Ryan." Ryan and waitress roll their eyes.

"Ignore him," Taylor smiled at their waitress. "I do it all the time."

The waitress giggled and walked off to another table.

"We could teach him who to avoid," Taylor said.

"Speaking of people to avoid," Seth said looking at the door where Luke Ward and his cronies had just walked in along with Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts.

"Joy."

"Who are they," Ryan's eyes were appreciative of Summer and Marissa.

"Demon water polo players and their evil bimbos." Taylor glared at Seth's comment, but he's oblivious to his semi-slip.

The crowd of recent arrivals laughed loudly as the boys pushed each other around like boys do.

"Real winners," Ryan's voice was laced heavy with sarcasm and he was suddenly tense because he knows how often he ends up fighting guys like those. These were the same kind of guys who usually end up in the hospital because he can't control his temper.

"Maybe we should go? Get started on that tour we promised Ryan." Taylor tells herself that's why she wants to go, not because she doesn't like how Marissa is looking at him, or how he's looking back.

"Yeah, good idea," Seth said sliding out of the booth without looking and knocking into Marissa causing her to bump into Luke. "Sorry."

"Watch it Cohen," Luke said.

"Yeah, watch it." Chip goes to shove Seth but Ryan steps between and doesn't even blink when Chip ends up shoving him instead.

"Who're you," Luke asked.

"A friend," he said, indicating Seth with a tilt of his head.

"Well, your friend just assaulted my girl."

Marissa shook her head, but Luke wasn't paying attention.

"It was an accident," Taylor said as she stepped forward, making the boys back off.

Ryan studied the group curiously. Taylor looked like she could barely hurt a fly so why were these guys backing off so fast?

"You still letting your girlfriend fight your battles for you, Cohen," Luke mocked.

"Yeah well, at least I don't shave my chest. Besides I kind of liked it when my girl, who is about half your size and a quarter of your body weight, broke your arm last year." Taylor rolled her eyes and dragged Seth outside. Ryan follows them. While the jocks don't follow, they do glare.

"You guys are dating?"

"Yeah, man, couldn't you tell," Seth draped an arm around Taylor's shoulders. She sighed and shrugged it off. "Didn't you know any couples in Chino?"

"Couples in Chino are usually attached at the face." Ryan was disappointed. Because he'd missed the chance to thump some deserving jerk, he told himself. Not because of a girl he'd just met.

"That sounds attractive but we're not into PDA," Taylor said. "Beach anyone?"

"Sounds good to me," Seth nodded.

"Yeah me too," Ryan agreed.

OCOCOCOCOCOC

_The familiar sick thrill went through him as the blow connected, his opponent staggering back and almost collapsing from the force of it. Ignoring the sting in his knuckles, he hit the creature again; uncaring of the way the brow ridges split the skin of his hand. Smiling, he rained blow after blow; only stopping when the face before him was a bloody pink mass. _

_Victory.  
_  
Ryan surged upright, heart pounding and stomach rolling. It looked like moving to a new place didn't mean he'd have different dreams.

He got his cigarettes out with shaking hands and made his way out of the pool house and around the main one, sure-footed in the dark. There was no predicting when he'd have one of those weird-ass dreams, but he always got the shakes after.

Each one was different; featuring different opponents, taken from different time periods. Sometimes, the 'people' he was fighting didn't seem to be human, which made them even stranger. The substance of his dreams unnerved him, especially how violent most of them were; but the worst part wasn't the knowing that a part of him thrilled at the bloody victories.

It was the sense of loss.

He'd never had one where he didn't wake up feeling like he'd misplaced something vital, something important. When he was a kid, that feeling, and the frightening images, had made him cry; something his father's fist had cured real quick. Now, he just tried to have company when he went to bed. At least he didn't have the dreams if he was with a girl; and he could ignore the subsequent increase in the sense of loss if he had to keep control of his face.

Motion caught his attention and he focused his gaze on the end of the driveway. Taylor was standing there, wearing dark clothes, and she was soon joined by Seth, who was wearing the same.

Ryan turned away, not wanting to see. New people, new town, and he still couldn't catch a break.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the replies, here's the next chapter. XOXO

--xxx--

"Religious persecution, that's what it is."

"Your mom has a good reason for not letting you do your thing in the house."

"Like what?"

"Stain free carpets."

"She's paranoid."

"And didn't you burn down the chemistry lab?"

"Can I have the athame?"

"No, not until we get to the house," Taylor giggled, and then looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I keep thinking we're being followed but there's never anyone there."

"Anything Slayer-worthy?"

"I don't think so," she shrugged and then turned back to her friend. "Come on. Let's get set up."

--xxx--

Ryan sighed in relief as the two started walking again.

Something about his new friends was really weird, and he didn't just mean their tendency to ramble on about some obscure anime. They claimed not to be into PDA's, fine. But not even holding hands? That, and Seth had named his boat after that Summer chick, and Taylor didn't seem to mind.

They acted more like siblings then two people who snuck out to hook up every night.

_I'm not being perverted_, he told himself, finally judging it safe to follow pair into the abandoned building. _The place doesn't look structurally sound; I'm just looking out for their safety. _

_Liar_, a voice whispered from deep inside of him.

Ryan ignored the voice and peeked in the window. He frowned, not being able to see anything but some kind of glow from a room deeper within the house.

--xxx--

"Okay, that should do it. Stand over there," Seth pointed.

Taylor followed the direction and stood just outside the doorway as Seth began to chant. She hoped this worked. The last time he'd tried a summoning spell instead of an actual demon he'd ended up with a dog named Demon whose owner was not too forgiving, especially since Seth had summoned it from a dog show where the dog had been about to win best of show.

"Okay, that should...Look out!"

Taylor turned back towards the room, just in time for the fleeing, now-visible demon to shove her into the wall on his way out. She snatched the athame from the floor and charges after it.

Seth followed quickly.

Neither teen had remembered to blow out the candles.

Ryan came in just as the back door shut. He saw the candles but nothing else. He frowned in confusion. Where were Taylor and Seth?

Suddenly it didn't matter where they'd gone because he was pushed into a wall and when he turned around something ugly and unrecognizable was coming at him, teeth bared and claws-wait a minute claws?

Since when did he have his weirdo dreams when he was awake?

The thing swiped at him and he ducked. While he didn't know what was going on, and was afraid he might be going insane; that didn't mean he was going to stand there and let _it_ gut him.

Ryan lunged forward and tackled the creature around its waist, the impact from their bodies hitting the floor knocking one of the candles over.

The smell of smoke didn't register with him at first as he fought whatever this-thing-was. The moment it did the creature gained the upper hand and slammed him against the wall making everything go hazy and blurry around him. The creature sniffed at him and then the air before hauling Ryan up over his shoulder and carrying him out. He could feel himself being dropped on the ground and saw the creature leaning over him. He shuddered when he felt drool run down his face that he knew wasn't his.

A siren filled the air and apparently it scared whatever this thing was because he went running into the night. Ryan tried to sit up but he got so dizzy that everything went black around him.

--xxx--

"Is it supposed to do that?" Seth panted, watching the very deceased demon shimmer and vanish. He stuck out a foot and frowned when it connected with the once-more invisible creature. "Why is it invisible again?"

"Seth." Something in her tone of voice made him look up. He winced when he saw the black line of smoke obscuring the stars. "I think you left the candles lit," Taylor started running back towards the model home.

"This is not my fault," he muttered, and then ran to catch up with his friend. "This is not my fault!"

"Shut up and run," Taylor tossed over her shoulder.

--xxx--

Taylor and Seth got to the model home at the same time the police and fire department did. They stayed to the shadows.

"He's breathing," an officer announced.

"Call an ambulance anyway," a battalion chief said. "He might have some smoke inhalation."

The cop nodded and spoke into his radio, ordering a bus.

"Seth, is that who I think it is?"

"Dammit," Seth said. "I better call my dad."

"We gotta get out of here first. You're still under suspicion for that fire in the chemistry lab."

"Okay, c'mon."

The teens faded away into the night.

--xxx--

"How could you two be so careless," Kirsten raged at them both.

"I should've let him run off and eat someone?"

"You should've shut the spell down first."

"Mom, there wasn't time."

"And he would've been invisible again, thereby making him impossible to catch."

"There were other ways. You could've cast the spell on a pair of glasses, or-"

Taylor interrupted, "Oh, no. The last time your son enchanted something, I ended up with purple hair for a month! I had to wear a wig so that people wouldn't realize it."

"This really was the only way, Mom. It had to be on family property, and since you won't let me do spells in the house," Seth trailed off at Kirsten's look.

"With good reason, obviously," Kirsten sighed, viewing the drooped heads before her. "Okay, okay. We've got bigger worries, anyway."

"Yeah. Grandpa's gonna be pissed."

"Don't say 'pissed', Seth," his mother frowns at him until he nods. "And no, I was thinking of Ryan. How did he end up at the model home? And how much did he see?"

"And how is this mess 'helping' me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I didn't get a chance to tell you but I had a dream a few nights ago and in this dream I was walking along a beach and a voice whispered he will help you and I turned and I saw this figure coming towards me. I couldn't see his face but I could see his eyes and they were blue and they were Ryan's and that's why I was acting strange in the kitchen that day when I introduced myself to him."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as Summer's three feet high."

"She's not that short."

"Seth not now," Kirsten said. "Right now, we have to figure out a way to get Ryan out of jail and keep him from asking too many questions."

"Yeah, don't think that'll be a problem, Mom. You may not have noticed, but the guy barely speaks."

"I think he might wonder about what handed him a beating. Sandy said the paramedics report included blunt trauma to the face and torso as well as scrapped knuckles."

"He got in a fight with a demon," Taylor said in a shocked monotone.

"It certainly looks like it."

"How did he not end up demon-chow," Seth sounded amazed and curious.

"How did he not break his hands, hitting it back," Taylor sounded disbelieving.

"We need to get him back in the house."

"And we need Dad to stop looking for his mother," Seth said.

"We can't do that. If we ask him to stop looking, Ryan might get suspicious."

"And if we find her and she takes Ryan? Then what," Taylor asked.

"I don't know. But for right now, our main objective has to be getting him out of juvie and back into the house." Kirsten sighed. "Excuse me. I have to go throw myself on the altar of my father's mercy."

After she left the room, Taylor turned to Seth, "Caleb has mercy?"

--xxx--

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Kirsten's dad's not pressing charges?"

"Kirsten talked him out of it. So, you wanna talk about what happened?"

"Not really," Ryan said, a little embarrassed.

"At least tell me who beat you up," Sandy pressed. "Was it one of the kids from the neighborhood?"

"Maybe." _It was one of the things from my dreams_, he thought, _but since I don't want my next cell to be padded I am so keeping my mouth shut._

"Maybe? That's all you're going to say?"

"I really didn't get a good look at the guy," Ryan said.

"If you had to guess," Sandy pressed.

"No one I've met since I got here."

"Probably just a random kid who decided it's be fun to start some trouble then," Sandy said. "Your hands okay?"

"Fine," Ryan stretched his fingers out as proof.

"Good," Sandy nodded as he parked the car.

Sandy and Ryan got out of the car and went into the house and found Kirsten in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "Thank you for getting the charges dropped."

"Accidents happen," Kirsten said. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

Ryan nodded and headed out the back door towards the pool house. Kirsten waited until the door had shut before she turned to Sandy.

"The investigator called. He found Dawn."

"What?"

"I called her. I talked her into transferring custody to us. Her address is on your desk. Draw up the papers and send them to her."

"Are you sure about this? When I brought him home," Sandy looked confused.

"I know, Sandy," Kirsten glanced towards the pool house and her eyes softened. "I guess he grows on you." _And I can find out how he survived a fight with a demon better if he sticks around_, she thought. "That, and well, you've met his mother," she scowled as she remembered the conversation she'd had with the woman and the disinterest in where Ryan would be living.

"I have. Mother of the year she isn't." Sandy came over and kissed her cheek affectionately. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she smiled.

"Should we tell Ryan now?"

"Let him sleep. We can tell him in the morning."

Sandy nodded, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan walked into the kitchen and stopped when he caught sight of Sandy and Kirsten standing at the counter waiting for him.

"Is everything okay?"

"I talked to your mom yesterday," Kirsten said. "We've decided that you're going to stay with us from now on."

"You did?" He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Wait what else had she said? "I'm staying here?"

"If you want to," Sandy was smiling gently because he hadn't missed the desperate hope that flared in the young man's eyes. "If you like, we'd be your legal guardians."

"What if," he swallowed, remembering how he seemed to be cursed when it came to the good things in his life. "What if something happens?"

"Like what," Kirsten smiled, expression teasingly innocent. "You steal a car, burn down a house get in a fight?" The boy blushed, and she tried not to giggle at how adorable he looked.

"Those ships have sailed, my friend." Her husband stopped smiling for a minute, trying to look serious. "Just promise us one thing: no more trouble."

"I promise."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yeah." He nodded with the enthusiasm he was too shocked to put into his voice. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Great." Sandy clapped his hands together, smiling again. "Go get Seth; we're all going out to breakfast to celebrate."

Nodding again, he headed upstairs to find Seth. He was just about to open the door when he heard,

"Ow."

"Sorry."

He froze, hand extended towards the doorknob.

"It's okay," her voice was a little breathless, but he knew that voice. "I didn't know they could get so big." Ryan felt sick, hearing Taylor say _that_, in that _tone_.

"Well, they do." Seth grunts and Ryan flinches. "It's in there a little tight."

"No kidding." Taylor gasps. "Just go for it."

Ryan turns and stumbles back downstairs, feeling dirty and ashamed, ungrateful and jealous as hell.

"Ryan?" Kirsten had just come in, holding the newspaper. "Is Taylor here?" He nods, swallowing.

"Upstairs," a weird, dark look crosses his face, "with Seth." There's a sharp cry from the upper floor and he winces. "I'm hungry." He heads into the kitchen.

Kirsten goes upstairs, knocking before she opens Seth's door. She sees her son applying a bandage to Taylor's thigh with a bloody demon claw on the desk.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm going to be walking funny for a while but everything's okay."

"Good. Breakfast," she said.

"Good, I'm starved." Seth dropped the claw into a drawer. "That thing's not gonna regenerate or grow or anything, right?"

"It might." Taylor teased him, trying to minimize her limp as she left the room.

He paused, opened the drawer, pulled a plastic horse out, and set it carefully on the nightstand before closing the drawer and following his friend downstairs.

--xxx--

_It's disgusting_, Ryan fumed, keeping his eyes on his plate; as his new "brother" made jokes about what being a Cohen would be like. _She's even covering for him, saying she hurt herself riding her bike._ _And the jerk just smiles and nods, like it was believable._ He wanted to rant at her about putting up with that kind of abuse, but his experience told him it wouldn't do any good. _Why should I care anyway?_ He poked at his food, his appetite almost nonexistent ever since he'd heard what he'd heard. _I just met the girl, why should I care if she throws it away on a guy who's got it bad for that Summer chick?_

"Seth, that's disgusting," Taylor giggled as she swatted her friend who closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Hey, don't you guys have to get going?"

"Get going," Ryan asked.

"Do I have to do this Cotillion thing," Taylor groaned.

"If I'm dusting off the tux to walk you down the stairs, the least you could do is show up so I don't have to go down alone," Sandy smiled.

"What's Cotillion," Ryan asked.

"An exercise in humiliation for girls and a breeding market for guys," Taylor said. "It basically says 'I'm of good breeding and marriageable age, and I will now parade around in front of young men of similarly good breeding and marriageable age so they can all take a good long look at me.' It's pointless and stupid-"

"And you are not getting out of it no matter how much you whine because we already had Aunt Hailey's dress altered for you and if you don't show up, there's a good chance that Mom will make _me_ wear it."

"So I'll have the house to myself," Ryan asked.

"Don't you wish," Sandy smiled.

"Looks like someone's getting conned into putting on a suit and filling in for one of the girls who don't have a white knight," Seth said with a grin.

"What?"

"Do you waltz, Ryan," Taylor smiled at him.

"Do I what?"

"This is gonna be great," Seth said, grinning in anticipation.

"Seth," Kirsten said warningly. "A waltz is a dance, Ryan."

"I don't dance," Ryan said, going pale.

"Well you can't not go," Taylor informed him. "Some poor dateless girl needs you to be her white knight."

"Does she need me to step on her feet?"

"Are you good at math?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great. So, what you do is just break it down into steps and keep counting in your head," Taylor smiled. "It's easy."

"I have no rhythm," Ryan protested.

No one was paying any attention.

"I need my sneakers."

"I thought you had to wear heels so you could get used to dancing in them."

"I do but there's no way I can ride my bike in heels. You will be holding my heels on the way there," Taylor informed Seth.

"We'll meet you two there," Sandy said. "Ryan, why don't we go get you a suit?"

"Seriously I cannot dance."

"Anyone can dance," Kirsten assured him. "Have fun you guys."

--xxx--

Ryan looked at the room full of teenagers dancing and felt himself start to panic. Behind him was the hall leading out to the parking lot. Not good. His luck, he'd run into Seth and Taylor coming in. He'd just started heading for one of the doors on the far side of the room when Marissa called his name.

"There you are," Marissa planted herself in front of him with a clipboard and a determined smile.

"Hey." He wished Sandy hadn't told her he would be a 'white knight'. He didn't want to make even a girl with a 'good personality' cry when he told them he wasn't going to be there.

"So, I've got your Deb," she signaled to her crowd of friends and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Sum, here's your White Knight."

"Nice to meet you," her eyes were frankly appreciative as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Summer Roberts."

"Hey." She was hot, but his first instinct was still to say 'no'. Seth had named his boat after her: there was no clearer sign that his new brother was totally gone. "Ryan Atwood." He was opening his mouth to apologize for having to reject her, when he remembered what it was he'd heard the guy doing that morning. Ryan took the hand being offered and smiled at the girl. "If you don't mind having to teach me to waltz, I'm your man."

"Seriously?"

"I can't dance to save my life," Ryan said sheepishly.

"I think we can fix that," Summer said. "C'mon."

Ryan followed her.

"First thing? Relax," Summer said. "I will not bite. At least not right away."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, "Good to know."

Next Summer showed him where to put his hands.

"So, I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I didn't really want to go to this thing with Chip."

"Can I ask why not?"

"He's a jerk and he tends to get drunk at things like these."

"He won't mind you going with me?" He was thinking of all the jealous boyfriends he'd had to fight over the years. He didn't want to cause the Cohens any trouble.

Well, any more trouble.

"I doubt it. He's currently in Palm Springs and by now," she checked her watch, "he's got some beach blanket bimbo hanging on his every word."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"He's a biology experiment gone wrong but he's a good buffer. If I'm dating him none of the other guys at school will go near me and that's a good thing for right now."

"Why?" A possibility occurred to him and he smirked at her, "You don't like guys?"

"I like guys just fine, thanks," Summer looked at him darkly. "I just don't know anyone who holds my interest for more than thirty seconds at a time."

"How long have we been talking?"

"This is a 'getting to know you' conversation. It doesn't count."

"Oh." Guilt gnawed at him, but he pushed it back with the memory of how Taylor'd been limping. Anyone who treated their girlfriend like that didn't deserve a chance at anyone else. "Well, you should probably know where I'm from."

"Where's that?"

"Chino."

"Really," Summer looked surprised. "So how'd you end up here?"

"My lawyer took me home with him."

"Your lawyer?"

"Sandy Cohen."

"You live with Seth Cohen? Ew."

"He's not that bad."

"He's dating Taylor Townsend. She's like, a complete bitch. Ow!"

"Sorry." Ryan loosened his grip, wondering why he'd tightened it in the first place.

"It's okay. I'm tougher than I look."

Ryan nodded.

"So, where are they," Summer asked, looking around. "Those two disappear for hours on end and then they just appear out of nowhere."

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Ew!" The slap to his shoulder was familiar, like the blows Theresa had dished out when he was 'misbehaving'. "Thanks for that mental image. Not."

"You're welcome," he smirked at her, welcoming the distraction she offered.

"Speak of the devils," Summer said, looking over Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan followed her gaze and saw the door open, admitting Seth and Taylor.

"Gimme a minute," he said.

Summer nodded and he separated from her, touching her shoulder as he left, and came over.

"Hey."

"What's going on," Taylor asked, staring over at Summer.

"Oh, I'm taking her to Cotillion."

"You're taking Summer," Seth's voice went a little higher.

"Yeah. She didn't want to go with Chip and I didn't have a date, so," Ryan shrugged. "Marissa said it was a white knight or something."

"Or something" Seth mutters

"Something wrong?"

"No," Seth smiled as best he could. "C'mon Tay, let's go practice so I don't kill your feet tomorrow."

"Good idea," she smiled at him. "Just give me a minute to use the ladies" room."

"I'll be here."

"Chino!"

"Excuse me, the mistress beckons," Ryan, with a very not-nice smile as he walked back to Summer.

Watching him, Seth wondered what had happened to the guy he'd spent hours playing video games with; the guy who'd told him his plans for Tahiti were "cool"; the guy who hadn't blinked at stepping between him and physical violence. That guy was great, the first friend he'd made entirely on his own.

This guy was kind of a jerk.

--xxx--

"I don't see the point in wearing white." Taylor fussed with the skirt of the dress, trying to get it to settle properly. "It's just going to end up with demon blood or vampire dust all over it."

"It's tradition to wear white, Taylor. You look lovely."

"I think I should wear red. At least then no one would see any stains."

"There aren't going to be any stains, because there's not going to be anything to slay." Kirsten offered the gloves to the girl, who took them with a frown. "This is a night for you just to be a normal teenager."

"Yeah, right, because that always works out _so_ well," Taylor snarked, being careful not to yank on the gloves too hard.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"I've never heard you complain so much. Something's wrong."

"It's nothing." She smoothed the fabric over her arms, frowning at her image in the mirror, "Except that I have sausage arms."

Kirsten rolled her eyes and smiled ruefully, "When did Veronica get home?"

Taylor shrugged, "Last night. She wasn't all that happy when I got home before considering I hadn't been home all night.

"Did you use studying with Seth or on a date with Seth as your cover? So I can tell him which story to use if she talks to him."

"I told her we fell asleep in front of the TV," Taylor said, "which then led to a lecture about watching too much television and trying to find a more socially acceptable boyfriend."

"Socially acceptable," Kirsten shook her head, amazed the other woman could keep up her venom for so long. "I suppose she'd prefer you dated a drunken spoiled infant like Chip Saunders."

"Yeah, but what she doesn't realize is that most of the guys she deems acceptable are still afraid of me because I broke Luke's arm last year-purely by accident mind you-and won't come near me."

Kirsten had to laugh at that. "Well, at least now none of those boys mess with Seth."

"Good." Taylor looked in the mirror, smoothing her dress over her stomach with one hand, "I like Seth."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself it's true."

"Kirsten, Seth's my best friend. There's no convincing necessary."

"But you two aren't children anymore and pretending to date is going to become complicated when one of you finds someone else you want."

"I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon. What other boy could deal with what I do at night?"

"That is a consideration."

"Besides the one girl Seth really truly wants has no idea he's alive and is going to be on Ryan's arm tonight."

"I'm amazed. I thought for sure she would change her mind once she found out where he was from."

"Maybe she's not as shallow as people think she is. I'm hoping so for Seth's sake anyway. I'd like her to be as perfect as he thinks she is."

"I hope so, too," Kirsten smiled, thinking of the love spell she'd caught him trying when he was ten. Thankfully, he'd taken her warnings to heart and never tried it again. "I'm just worried about what will happen to you if he starts to date her."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Between Slayer-strength and my training, I can handle the solo patrols and you weren't talking about demon-fighting, were you?"

"No, I wasn't," Kirsten said. "I was talking about your arrangement with my son."

"We 'break up'," Taylor shrugged. "It was going to happen sooner or later but we will always stay friends."

"Good, because I've never believed that isolating the Slayer was in anyone's best interest." Kirsten put her arm around the girl and squeezed affectionately. 'That and I'd miss you terribly. You're like a daughter to me.'

"Oh." Taylor felt herself tearing up and dropped her gaze to her hands.

"No tears, we'll have to redo your make-up and it's almost time to line up," Kirsten said. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Kirsten," Taylor smiled.

"See you out there."

--xxxx--

"My face is going to freeze like this," Taylor muttered as she and Seth smiled toward a photographer, heads tilted together.

"Try having these shoes on," Seth returned.

"I'm in freaking heels, Cohen."

"You wear heels all the time."

"Not that often." Taylor looked over to the other side of the dance floor, where Ryan was shaking Doctor Roberts' hand and looking even more uncomfortable than Seth.

She looked back when she heard Seth sigh and caught the slightly pissed look on her friend's face. "You okay?"

"No. I think I was wrong about him or at least a version of him."

"Ryan has different versions? I don't think he talks enough for him to have different versions."

"He was just being a little jerk like before with the whole him being Summer's escort thing."

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"Seth."

"He doesn't even know her, and he's all over her." He scowled down at his feet, "He's just like all the other jock assholes around here."

Taylor put a comforting arm around her friend, glancing back across the dance floor. Ryan was making a sour face in their direction, swiftly changing to a polite smile as he returned his attention to his date.

Taylor sighed as she glanced around the room, holding a glass of watered down punch carefully in her hand. Just as she was about to take a sip she caught a glimpse of Holly Fischer and Kyle Nordlund dancing across the room. She furrowed a brow when she remembered Kyle had been AWOL for the last two days of practicing.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought Marissa assigned Holly a different White Knight."

"She did but I guess Kyle came through after all."

"For a night event," Taylor looked at him.

Seth blinked at her a few times then rolled his eyes, "Why do we even bother coming to these things?"

"Because your mother would kill us if we didn't."

"Are you sure you have to save Holly?" Taylor glared at him. "Right. I'll just go tell my mom we're leaving, then."

"I'm gonna go grab my purse," Taylor said walking over to the table where she and Seth had been sitting and taking her purse in her hand.

"Leaving so soon," Ryan's voice said from behind her. She turned and saw him standing there looking mildly curious.

"Seth and I are bored. Think we might go change and take a ride," she said.

"Oh." Ryan told himself it wasn't deliberate. She wasn't blowing him off, because he hadn't actually managed to ask her to dance, as he'd come over here intending.

"We'll probably be out pretty late. Riding out under the moonlight..."

"Well you two _kids_ have fun then," he snapped at her, his face dark and stony when she looked up, (startled by his angry tone) from checking the supplies, _stake, flask of holy water_, in her purse.

She was about to ask what was wrong when she remembered the look on Seth's face when he'd seen Ryan dancing with Summer and decided that she didn't really care. "You two have fun, too. I hear Summer's a _really_ good time." Then she turned and walked away from him.

Ryan watched her walk away, enjoying the view. Well, at least until her boyfriend joined her, he was enjoying it. Then, all the pictures his imagination had applied to the things he'd overheard came rushing back and his gut clenched.

"There you are." Summer took his arm, following his gaze to the empty door. "We were all just about to go to the after party. Holly's beach house, again; but it's sure to be more fun than this. You up for it?"

"Yeah." Teenagers with no adult supervision and money to burn. This party was probably gonna be like the ones in Chino, just with fancier booze. And he could really use a drink, just then. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

Thanks for all the replies. Keep reading and we hope you keep enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so we went really long with this chapter. But we hope you enjoy it. Reply!

OCOCOCOCOC

"You got a job? Seriously," Seth was shocked.

"I don't like mooching off your parents."

"They're your parents, too."

"It's not the same thing."

"What about Seth/Ryan time? Between this and you hanging out with the Neanderthals, I never see you anymore."

"You see me every day." Ryan looks at his brand new brother's disappointed face and wonders if this job thing was really such a good idea. Scuffing his foot on the carpet, he attempted to make it up to the guy. "Maybe you could teach me that new video game you got when I get off."

"Get off what?" Taylor comes in, taking her friend's hand when she sees the look on his face. "What's going on?" The glare she gave the other boy was harsh, and reminded him of the main reason why he'd decided to get a job in the first place.

So he wouldn't have to see the two of them _together_ so often.

"Your boy's just feeling a little lonely," Ryan snarled, pushing past them, throwing the door open so that it banged against the outer wall. "Do me a favor? If you "cheer him up", make sure you change the sheets." The pool house door slammed sharply behind him, the glass coming close to breaking.

"Does he mean what I think he means," Taylor asked.

"I think he thinks we're doing it."

"Oh ew," Taylor shuddered.

"Hey. Fragile male ego over here."

"Losing my lunch at the very thought over here"

"Would it be so bad?

"Do you wanna sleep with me?"

"No," Seth shook his head wildly, stopping the motion so suddenly that he was briefly dizzy. His eyes widened as the epiphany made its way to the front of his brain. "But I think Ryan does."

"Don't be ridiculous, he's dating Summer."

"Ask yourself why he's dating Summer. Aside from the obvious "she's beautiful", I mean."

"You're out of your mind."

"Am I? Doesn't it fit? The way he's been acting, the way he stares at us, the snarky comments: he's jealous."

"And you're crazy. I knew Kyle hit you in the head too hard the other night."

"You're deflecting."

"I am not deflecting."

"Why are you being so..." Seth grins, crossing his arms smugly over his chest. "You like him."

"I do not!"

"Do so."

"Do not!"

"Do so."

"Okay we have to stop acting like we're five," Taylor said rubbing her temples. "I'm getting a headache."

"Taylor and Ryan- Ow!"

"Shut up," Taylor said. "One more word and I'm putting an ad in tomorrow's paper announcing that you have been in love with Summer since we were ten."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Seth mutters, rubbing his arm where, he's sure, there will be a humongous bruise.

"What?"

"Nothing. Chock full of quiet."

"Good answer."

--xxx--

Ryan winced as Seth accidentally dropped a can of tomatoes on the ground the two unloaded the car.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You look kind of pale."

"I'm good." Ryan swallowed thickly as he bent over, bracing himself with one hand on the side of the car.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Drop it. Don't you have a girlfriend to harass or something? Maybe you can make her walk funny again."

"Dude, what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"He drinks, he gets drunk, and he falls down. No problem."

"Grandpa, how are you," Seth said, recovering from his surprise.

"Recovering from shock," Cal shook his grandson's hand, glaring at the punk his son-in-law had seen fit to inflict on his family. "How are you? Has he hurt you? Frightened you? If you want, I can have him arrested; no matter what your father says."

"Nah, he hasn't done anything you need to take care of. Besides if he does bother me, Taylor can take him."

"So you're still dating the Townsend girl. That's fine. Good family, nice grades; perfect for a little high school experience."

"You make us sound like you're breeding horses, Grandpa."

"Not a bad comparison." Ryan said, hefting the huge bag of charcoal easily into his arms. "Although dogs would be more accurate, the way you two go at it."

Seth fought the urge to vomit and then the urge to call Ryan on his jealousy. He had just stamped down the desire to ask Ryan why he cared so much about Seth and Taylor's "sex life" when Taylor came riding up the driveway and Ryan made a fast exit around the side of the house.

"While she has many fine qualities, you might want to talk her out of the motorcycle at some point," Caleb said.

"Will do," Seth nodded as Taylor got off the bike and took off her helmet. Seth raised an eyebrow at the look of clear panic on her face just before a smile took its place when she noticed Caleb.

"Mr. Nichols, how are you," she said as she walked up to them.

"Fine, my dear and you?"

"I'm great. But I'm afraid I need to steal your grandson away. He's got to explain to our summer reading to me and help me get some more of it done or Mother won't let me come to your party and I don't want to miss it."

Seth raised an eyebrow. Something was up because Veronica was in New York and even if she had been home, wouldn't have cared if Taylor had her summer reading done. Not to mention Taylor had already done the summer reading.

"Of course. I will see you later," Caleb nodded and walked back into the house.

"We have a problem," Taylor whispered.

"I figured. What's up?"

"You know that coven in South Africa that your grandma used to give Jimmy selective amnesia?"

"Yeah."

"They made contact with me this morning. Apparently their oracle foresaw a danger arriving in Newport."

"Well that's not at all creepy or vague."

"They did give me a _little_ more detail. I thought we could go through your books and try and narrow it down some before we told Kirsten."

"Yeah alright, let's go lock ourselves in my bedroom."

"Why are we locking the door?"

"So that Grandpa and Ryan continue to think we're doing it."

"Changing the subject to avoid hurling, where is Ryan?"

"Hung over and still jealous as hell." Taylor glared as they made their way into the house and up the stairs. "Right, right. I'm insane, he's not interested at all, gotcha."

"One more time Seth and the next arm I break is yours," Taylor said with a perky smile.

"You wouldn't- Okay you would."

"Do your parents know he's drinking?"

"If they don't, Grandpa will be sure to let them know."

--xxx--

Ryan came back around to the driveway and closed the trunk of the car before he headed towards the back only to stop when he saw a blonde getting out of the pool.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe; every nerve in his body firing and hormones flooding his brain. She climbed out, water beading over smooth skin, patting herself dry. He nearly whimpered at the jolt to his system. He must've made some noise, because she was looking at him, eyes seeming to glow in some weird trick of the light. She licked her lips, tongue very red, shooting a quick look towards the main house before returning her gaze to him.

"Hi." Ryan shuddered at the carnal force of her voice. "You must be Ryan."

"Hey."

"Join me? I hate to swim alone."

A tiny corner of his brain tried to point out that that was exactly what she'd _been_ doing; but it was drowned out by the signals overtaking his mind from below his waist.

"Sure. Let me get changed."

--xxx--

Seth closed the book he'd been reading in frustration, "I think I read this one already." He tossed it onto his desk and glanced out the window. That's when his stomach started to churn. "I don't believe it."

Taylor looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Ryan's in the hot tub with my grandmother. Do you know what that means?"

"Ryan's a necrophiliac?"

"She's not dead."

"She's old."

"Not really." Taylor sighed, setting her book aside, and came over to look out the window as well.

"Ew. Your grandpa's a perv."

"How can he do this to Summer?"

"Is she even legal?"

"Taylor focus."

"I am. Do you think Sandy's going to be happy if he has to defend Caleb on a statutory rape charge?"

"Are you sure it's my Dad you're worried about?"

"Of course." Taylor scowled at the two blondes laughing in the hot tub. "Is it safe for her to be in there? I hear silicon has a bad reaction to water that hot."

"That was pretty catty for someone not interested in my new brother."

"Arm. Broken. You."

"I'm sorry," Seth said quickly hiding his arms behind his back. "But, and I know you don't want to hear this, Ryan's into you."

"He's got a girlfriend. You might remember her. Summer? The girl you've been into since before our hormones kicked in."

"Yeah, I know. I think he figured out I liked her after I took him sailing."

"Yes, naming your boat after her _was_ kind of obvious."

"So I think maybe he's dating Summer to get back at _me_ for dating you."

"If that's true, then he's being a real jerk."

"Well, that may be but he's a jerk that's into you."

"And his grand plan is to make you jealous enough so you'll break up with me or I'll break up with you and then he'll break up with Summer and come after me?"

Seth considered it and then nodded, "Seems solid enough to me."

"Well he's wasting his time then. I don't date guys who do things like that."

"You don't date guys, period."

"Can you blame me? Present company excluded, they're all a bunch of bone-head Neanderthals jerks."

"Thanks, I think." Looks down at where Ryan is climbing out of the hot tub. "I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Him? He's dating the girl you like, flirting with your grandfather's girlfriend, and treating us both like he can't stand us; and you feel sorry for him?"

"I think he's lonely."

"That's his choice. We put our hands out for friendship and he decided that he'd rather hang with Summer and a bunch of people who treat everyone who's not like them like crap. I refuse to feel sorry for him. He's made his bed and he can sleep in it with whoever he likes."

"You don't think they have, do you?" Panic replaced concern as Seth turned to his friend. "He hasn't...not with Summer!"

"Breathe, Cohen."

"But-but he and Summer-"

"For the record, no I don't think he's done it with Summer yet."

"Yet?!"

"Ow. Calm down. Rupturing my eardrums isn't going to help."

"He can't sleep with Summer. My dream girl," Seth ranted.

"Yes, I know she's your dream girl. Have you ever considered telling _her_ that?"

"Whenever I try to talk to her she either ignores me or makes an obscene gesture and walks away."

"Why do you like her, then?" Seth was silent for a long moment.

"It was the squirrels."

"Squirrels?"

"A couple weeks before you moved here. There was this little squirrel, that this other squirrel stole its food. She shared her lunch with the little one, throwing rocks so the other one would stay away."

"Aw," Taylor put her hands over her heart. "That is so sweet. See, this is why you'd be better for her than Chip or Ryan. You see her as more than just someone to pass the time with or someone to nail. You see her."

"Stop it," Seth said with a wave.

"You always saw me," Taylor said. "That's why I always thought we'd be friends even if Kirsten wasn't my watcher."

"Well, you _do_ have good taste in anime." The two friends smile at each other.

"Come on. Let's find out what I'm gonna be slaying next."

--xxx--

"Well, where is he," Caleb asked of his daughter when she sat down.

"Who?"

"The little punk your husband inflicted on my family."

"Ryan isn't feeling well, he's lying down."

"He isn't feeling well? Isn't that a shame? Maybe he should stop getting drunk at night."

_Uh-oh_, Seth thought, as his mother's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You don't know? I wonder what else you don't know about him."

"Seth, take your dinner and go upstairs," Sandy said.

"What?"

"Now."

Seth made an escape with his dinner and Sandy turned back to Caleb, "I know you don't like him but lying about him isn't going to make us throw him out.

"Who's lying? He was hung over this morning. Seth noticed it, even if he didn't recognize the signs."

"Dad, you had no right to say things like that in front of Seth. If you noticed a problem you should've just come to us. How would you have liked it if someone had blown the whistle on Hailey or me in front of other people?"

"You can't compare that little con artist to you or your sister. You're family, it's completely different."

"Ryan's a part of this family, Cal."

"He and Seth have gotten very close."

"That's the problem, right there. How long before he drags my grandson down with him? Send him back to prison before we have to find out!"

--xxx--

Seth ignored the raised voices from downstairs and fished his amulet out from under his shirt. Sure enough, some of the protective runes on it were glowing. Since they hadn't done that this morning, when his grandfather had arrived, that left only one person who could be activating the defensive nature of his mother's bar mitzvah present.

Gaby.

He had to call Taylor.

--xxx--

Gebrel wondered if she hadn't made a mistake in her chosen benefactor. Caleb Nichol was rich and successful, a man of power, and a good, steady source of testosterone, if somewhat dull and prone to jealous fits. The younger male, Ryan, however; she suppressed a shudder of anticipation as she slipped away from the arguing humans and made her quiet way to the pool house.

The boy lay on his bed, his smell intoxicatingly delicious. Testosterone rolled off him in waves, his body tense as he fought against the groundwork she'd laid earlier that day. She'd never had someone not in a declared relationship resist her influence so steadily. It was almost as if he was soul-bound, but that was impossible. Humans didn't go in for those rituals anymore.

She sat on the bed beside him and his eyes popped open as he sat up his ear buds falling away.

"What are you doing in here," he asked.

"I came to see you." She purred, placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't." His protest was weak. She could tell from the way his breath heaved that he was enjoying the thrill of her touch.

"It's all right." She soothed, moving closer to him.

Frustratingly, he moved away from her, trembling as his body paid the price of his resistance. His strength of will was amazing, but not indefinite.

"Don't you like me?" She wet her lips, inhaling deeply (he smelled so delicious) and trailing her fingers along the inside of his knee. "I like you."

"I...I don't..." He shook his head, obviously trying to clear it. Silly human.

His bright blue eyes widened as she crawled over to him, fluttering closed with a groan as she dragged herself up his body. She had to remind herself to take it slowly, not to overwhelm his system in her enthusiasm. She took his hands by the wrists, halting his doomed attempts to dislodge her. Kissing him, she allowed herself to enjoy the sudden rush of his energy, ignoring his struggles and sounds of protest (strange, given the pleasure she knew his body was experiencing) as she began the draining process.

"Gaby!" Shocked out of her ability to focus by the hail, Gebrel snarled as she raised her head. The primary feeding supply always had precedence over other, however tasty, morsels. "Gabrielle! We're leaving!" Sighing, she climbed off the dazed boy, straightening her clothes, although they frustratingly didn't need it.

"Come to me later." She ordered him, confident that the pleasure she'd just given him a taste of would drive him to seek her out.

Or drive him insane.

--xxx--

Ryan came into the kitchen with his jacket on. He just wanted to grab something to drink before he headed out.

"Where do you think you're going," Kirsten asked.

"Out."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"You're grounded."

"For what?"

"You're too young to be drinking, Ryan."

Seth came in as his mother finished speaking and Ryan glared at him.

"Thanks a lot, _Bro_."

"I didn't say anything. I didn't even know."

"Right."

"That's enough. Ryan, you're grounded. Go to your room."

"Like this is fair."

"You knew the rules, you chose to break them. These are the consequences."

"What's the consequences for staying out all hours every night with a girl he wants to cheat on?"

"Dude, that's not-"

"Tell me something, Seth. If I wasn't dating Summer, would you even care about where I go at night?"

"And why do you care so much about where I go with my girlfriend?"

"I _don't_ care. I just don't like you rubbing my face in how much better you've got it."

"I'm not rubbing anything in your face but speaking of my girlfriend, Mom, I wanted to let you know that I have to go over there. Tay needs some help cleaning up the house since Veronica forgot to pay the maid again."

"Nice one," Ryan snarled, the harshness of his tone making Sandy narrow his eyes in concern. "She gonna have the feather duster, or just the outfit?"

"Ryan!"

"I told you to go to your room."

"Fine." He didn't feel so good all of a sudden. It wasn't just the thought of Seth and Taylor getting it on, either; although that was nauseating enough. "I'll be in my cell." He slammed the door on the way out, hoping he could make it to his private bathroom before he puked.

"Sandy, is he drunk?"

"No." Watching until the angry young man closed the pool house door behind him, he turned a worried face to his wife. "I don't know _what's_ wrong with him."

As one, both parents looked at their natural-born son.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't do anything to him. I haven't talked to him since Grandpa and Taylor showed up this morning. Speaking of, I won't be late."

"Okay sweetie, call if you're going to miss curfew."

"You know," Sandy said slowly, eyes following the boy out of the room, "Ryan didn't really start acting weird until Taylor came around."

"Sandy! His drinking is not her fault! She's a good person, and a great friend to Seth."

"I'm not saying she's to blame, Kirsten. I like Taylor, too."

"So what are you saying?"

"I think...I think maybe he's jealous."

"Because Seth's had everything growing up that he hasn't?"

"Because Seth has Taylor."

"But why would he go to Cotillion with Summer, start dating her, if he were," Kirsten frowned, glancing out at the pool house worriedly. "You think he's trying to use Seth's crush on Summer to drive a wedge between him and Taylor? That's despicable."

"He hasn't exactly had any positive role models for how a relationship is supposed to work. He's probably doing the only things he knows how to change the situation."

"Why wouldn't he just talk to us? Or tell Taylor how he feels? Why not just ask Seth to step aside, since he knows Summer is who his brother really wants?" Sandy thrilled to hear her address the boy as part of the family, the unconscious appellation making her defense of the boy to her father even more significant.

"Honey, he's not big on the talking, remember? Besides," He hesitated, and then went on, "I don't think he's used to getting what he wants unless he fights for it. Asking isn't even a possibility."

"Well then, we're just going to have to have a very long talk with him about asking for things and talking them out instead of using tricks and games to get what he wants. I am not letting Ryan turn into my father."

--xx--

"Seth, slow down," Taylor watched her friend pace the length of her living room. "What do you mean Gaby's dangerous?"

"Here," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "She set off that amulet my Mom got me, to protect me from dark influences? I copied down the symbols that lit up on it and looked them up."

"So she's a demon." Taylor unfolded the paper, shaking her head with morbid amusement. "Only your grandfather would end up dating a demon."

"It's worse than you think."

"A succubus? You're right, that's tougher than anything I've ever slain before."

"That's not the bad part."

"No? A succubus, Seth!" Now it was her turn to pace. "The only way to kill them is by fire. What are we supposed to do? Set fire to your house, during one of the biggest events of the year, and hope no one notices that we don't let one of the guests leave?"

"We'll think of something, but that's still not the bad part."

"What? That severing the link between succubus and food supply can only be done by the "bond of souls"? In other words, true love? That killing her may just put your grandfather in a coma?"

"No, that all sucks; but it's still not the bad part."

"Then what? Oh my god." Taking her friend by the shoulders, she examined him for any signs of possession, "You didn't let her touch you, did you?"

"No, it's not me she's got her hooks into."

"Oh no." She closed her eyes, a clear image of heavily painted nails stroking along a muscular arm as the two blondes were relaxing in the Cohens Jacuzzi. "Ryan."

"Ryan," Seth nodded.

"We are so screwed."

"Not yet."

"Oh and what are we supposed to do? Seth this is bad. This is very, very bad. We could put Ryan into a coma instead of your grandfather. How the hell do we explain that to your parents?"

"I'm sure there's some way to protect a succubus" victims from the backlash of her death. We just have to find it."

"And in the meantime?"

"Well, he's grounded, so it's not like she'll be able to suck him dry." Seth made a face, "That came out wrong."

"No kidding."

"My point is, he's not going anywhere, and neither is the skanky ho of the demon set."

"How did he end up grounded, anyway?"

"I dunno. Something about drinking? He was kinda ticked, because he thought I ratted him out."

"Okay," Taylor ran her hands through her hair and sat down on the couch. "We have to think about this. We have to get her alone and douse her with something flammable and then light her up."

"How?"

"I have no idea."

They sat for a long moment, thinking, until Seth started to squirm.

"It's down the hall."

"Funny. No I have an idea. It just sucks."

"Okay." He remained silent, avoiding her gaze. "Seth..."

"We could use Ryan as bait."

"What?"

"The pool house has its own bath room. We could shove her in there and light her up. There'd be some slight smoke damage to the tile, but..."

"Are you out of your mind? That's a lousy idea. Forget putting some innocent guy, even if he is a jerk, out for bait like some kind of Hors D'oeuvres. You know how much power a succubus has over her victim? We could find ourselves having to fight him as well as her!"

"You have a better idea?"

"Unfortunately no. Seth, I really don't want to kill Ryan."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

--xxx--

"So I'll be making the potion?"

"I think we'll go with Rosa on this one, honey."

"A mujer herbaria for a maid. That's pretty weird, mom."

"You're dating a Slayer. You should be used to weird by now."

"One would think." Seth peeked out to the patio, but there was still no movement from the pool house, where his father had gone to fetch Ryan for the family conference. "I'll need the amulet of Furina unless you think grandpa's guests want to hear us slaying his girlfriend."

"I still don't like this idea."

"Well, we can't exactly go up to him and say "good news! She's not after your money, she's draining your life force. And did we mention? Killing her might put you in a coma?" He'd lock us up."

"There has to be some other way. I don't like putting you kids in danger like this."

"Mom, we live in Newport. I've been in danger since day one, and that's just from the human element."

"There's just so many ways you could all get hurt with this..."

"Heads up."

"We'll talk more later."

Seth nodded as Sandy and Ryan came through the door.

"Morning Ryan," Kirsten said brightly.

"Morning," he mumbled as he went for a cup of coffee.

"Feel better?" Seth asked.

Ryan glared, opening his mouth to answer, closing it and nodding silently when his gaze landed on Kirsten.

"That's good." Sandy took his seat at the head of the table, indicating a chair across from his wife. "Why don't you sit down?" Although phrased as a request, it was obviously an order, and the blonde boy sat down, coffee mug cradled in front of him. "Do you want to start with the drinking? Or the rude behavior?" Ryan shrugged. "That's not going to cut it this morning, kid. This is a family conference. We're going to talk about this and we're going to find a solution." That seemed to surprise the boy.

"You're not kicking me out?"

"Of course we're not kicking you out," Kirsten frowned. "Is that what you thought? You made a few mistakes so we're tossing you out?"

"That's not how this works, Kid," Sandy said. "But you have to start talking to us about the things you want."

"I got enough clothes." It was hard to tell, with his gaze on his coffee, but the comment seemed to be addressed to Kirsten. "Food's fine, and the pool house is great. I'm good."

"Well, that's certainly the three basic needs: clothing, food, shelter. But we were actually talking about what you want, kid."

"I don't understand."

"There's someone you're interested in, isn't there?"

"Um, well," Ryan stalled.

"Someone not Summer."

"Why would you think that?"

Seth snorted, "The snide comments? The glaring until I'm about to burst into flames? How could we miss it?"

"You're abusing her," Ryan said. "You're using her because you can't have the one you really want."

"Is that what you're doing with Summer?" Seth felt ill, but he had to know.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ryan sneered.

"Boys!"

There was a tense silence as the two teens avoided each other's eyes.

"Ryan, why do you think Taylor's being abused?" Sandy asked, glancing at his other son and getting an emphatic head shake in response to his unspoken question.

"Why else was she limping?"

"She hurt herself on her motorcycle."

"You bought that?"

"Taylor doesn't lie."

"I heard them!"

"You heard us doing what?"

"In your room," Ryan motioned, not wanting to say the actual words.

"You heard me taking the head of the nail she cut herself on out of her thigh," Seth said.

"I ...you..." Ryan frowned. Is that what had happened? He'd misread the situation?

"I know you're used to ...that kind of behavior from people. But I assure you: Kirsten and I have raised Seth to treat women better than that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to think."

"Next time? Try talking to someone."

"You could totally have come to me, for instance."

"To ask if you were abusing your girlfriend?"

"Sure. What's the worst that could've happened?"

"I could've knocked your face in."

There was still a part of him that wanted to, wanted to remove the obstacle between him and Taylor the only way he knew how. But if Seth wasn't hurting her, then he didn't have the right.

"Yeah that would've hurt," Seth looked mildly uncomfortable at the thought. "Look, next time just ask because I was very close to siccing Taylor on you."

"You think Taylor could take me?"

"She broke Luke's arm. He's got about 50 pounds and probably a good foot on her. You're noticeably shorter and a little less muscled."

"I think that's enough threatening each other with violence," Kirsten said, poking her son under the table. Bragging on Taylor's ability to handle herself was very close to revealing her secret. "Let's talk about the drinking."

"Sorry," Ryan started turning red.

"Sorry's not good enough," Sandy said. "There are rules in this house not to mention you're underage. So saying you're sorry isn't going to cut it."

"I don't know what you want me to say." He drained the last of his coffee, wishing it made him feel better. "No one's ever cared _before_."

"Well that's no longer the case. In this house we're pains in the butt when it comes to caring," Sandy said. "Now, I think maybe we can lift the grounding since you're not used to the rule thing but Ryan, another screw up and you won't see daylight for at least a month."

"That's it?"

"Would you rather be punished?"

"No..."

"Actually, he is kind of being punished. If he's not grounded, that means he has to go to grandpa's birthday party."

"Seth," Kirsten scolded.

"I'll be back later on," Seth said. "Taylor's making me help her pick out a dress."

"Could I invite Summer?" Seth froze, half out of his seat, at Ryan's words.

"Are you sure you want to," Kirsten asked, frowning. She'd thought he wasn't going to do that anymore.

"Yeah." The look he shot the other boy was pained, but not as dark as the previous ones had been. Ryan got up and put his mug in the sink. "We should probably break up, and that has to be done in person, right?"

"That's the preferred method, yes," Seth tried not to sound as happy as he felt.

Ryan just nodded, heading out to the pool house to make his call.

"Well." Sandy lifted his eyebrows teasingly at his wife. "Tonight's party's certainly going to be interesting."

--xxx--

Taylor bit her lip as she leaned her hip against the grill on the Cohens" patio. She was trying for casual but inside she was starting to panic just a bit. What was taking Kirsten so long with that potion? Rosa should've had it done a long time ago. How hard was it to pour something into Cal's drink?

Ryan stormed past her without seeing her, looking annoyed. Since he didn't have a handprint on his face, she guessed he hadn't broken up with Summer yet. From the way the other girl had been dragging him around to talk finance with Cal's friends, she didn't blame him for being upset. Of course, his reasons for dating the brunette (whatever they really were) weren't anything she thought too highly of, so she didn't empathize _too_ strongly with his irritation.

Taylor's gaze narrowed as she saw Gaby slip into the pool house a moment or two later.

"Shit," she cursed softly.

"Hey, you ready," Seth walked over. "Mom dosed Grandpa. We're good to go."

"Yeah, we better because-" Taylor stopped talking when she saw Summer walk by headed for the pool house. She opened the door, her mouth dropped, and she slammed it shut. Turning around she spotted Seth and Taylor. A devious glint entered her eyes and she marched over to them. She grabbed Seth by the lapels of his jacket and planted a kiss right on his lips.

"Um, Summer?" Taylor stepped forward, glancing nervously towards pool house. She saw motion near the handle, probably one of the occupants was locking the door. She turned back to the kissing couple, intending to yank them apart if necessary.

"Wow."

"Was he watching?" Summer looked over her shoulder and scowled. "Damn it."

"What do you think you're doing?" She was annoyed; because now she had to enter a hard fight with her back-up distracted.

"Sorry." The other girl didn't look sorry. She looked, in fact, just as effected by the lip-lock as Seth did.

"I don't mind." He had a really dopey grin on his face. Any other time, she'd be happy for him.

Right now, though, they had business to take care of.

"Well, thanks for trying, Cohen." She tried not to sigh as Summer reached up and gave him another kiss. They didn't have time for this. "You're a lucky girl, Dor...Townsend."

"Come on, Romeo." Taylor grabbed her friend's hand, dragging him over to the pool house.

Just as she thought, the door was locked. Stepping lightly on Seth's foot to snap him out of his romantic daze, she turned the handle sharply, her Slayer strength making short work of the lock. The two demon-fighters entered the room, shutting the door behind them. Horrified by the scene in front of her, she barely noted her partner dropping the Token of Furina over the inner handle; silencing the noise from the party and effectively blocking any sounds they might make themselves.

"Doesn't anyone in this place _knock_?" Gaby complained, turning her head to look at them.

Taylor felt her stomach churn at the sight of the demon straddling Ryan's hips, her dress hanging open down to her waist. The boy beneath her obviously wasn't aware of their presence; his eyes glazed as he ran his hands up and down the demon's thighs. He wasn't wearing his shirt, and she had an unpleasant suspicion that his pants were no longer fastened.

"Get off of him."

"A Slayer. Terrific."

"She said "get off him"."

"But he doesn't want me to." The demon looked down, smiling, as she ran her fingers through Ryan's hair. "Do you, honey?"

"I may be ill." Seth muttered beside her, as his new brother shook his head.

"You're pushing it." Taylor informed the succubus, her hands fisting as she stepped forward.

"Fine." Gaby moved off, but she pulled her victim up at the same time; slithering around so that Ryan was between her and the other teens. "You have to protect me, baby." She spoke directly into his ear, running heavily manicured hands over his bare chest.

"Uh-oh." She agreed with Seth. This was just what they'd been afraid would happen.

"They want to kill me..." There were false tears in the demon's voice, belying the wicked delight on her face. "...please...you have to stop them."

"Oh shit." Her friend gasped as the blonde boy stood up, hands balling into fists as he came towards them.

"I'll try and knock him out quickly." Taylor promised, hoping her reluctance to hit the guy wouldn't result in someone getting hurt.

It was a good plan. Kind of derailed by him stopping just out of arm's reach, though.

He stood and stared at them for the longest time, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. There wasn't a flicker of recognition in the glazed blue eyes as he shifted his gaze back and forth between them. Minutes ticked by, and he still didn't take another step, make another move.

"Ryan?" She grabbed Seth by the arm before he could move past her.

"I don't believe this." "Gaby" didn't sound happy. She stood up, putting her hands on Ryan's shoulders from behind. "Look, I know you want the girl." Great. Now even a demon was getting on the "Ryan likes you" band wagon. Her night was complete. "Just kill the boy, and I'll let you have her." Zonked as he was, he might just go for the deal she knew the succubus had no intention of keeping. Taylor gently pushed her friend behind her.

"...I ...I can't...I..." That he could speak at all was amazing. That he was refusing to do as the demon with her hooks into him was bidding was nothing short of miraculous.

"Why not, baby?"

"...brother..."

Seth gasped in her ear and she felt her mouth shift sideways into a grin. A grin that vanished as a look of savage fury crossed the demon's face.

"Have it your way." The succubus hissed, digging her talons into his shoulders.

Energy flared at the point of contact, Ryan curling inward and groaning in obvious pain. Before she could react, her friend surged past her and grabbed one muscled arm, yanking him forward out of the demon's startled grip. The boys tumbled in a heap onto the floor next to her, leaving her and "Gaby" with nothing between them but carpet.

Taylor swung and caught Gaby's jaw with her ring, breaking the skin of the blonde's chin and knocking her sideways. The demon growled at her and came at her to be met with a foot to the stomach. From there Taylor managed to fight her into the bathroom. She knocked her into the wall, making Gaby knock her head on the tile, dazing the demon long enough to let Taylor douse her with hairspray before she grabbed the lighter she'd managed to swipe from one of the ladies at the party and lit Gaby up.

The shriek from the succubus wasn't what worried her. With the talisman on the door, no one would hear, and Cal was protected by Rosa's potion. No, it was the shout from the main room of the pool house that bothered her.

Taylor turned on the fan so the smoke would cycle out and closed the bathroom door firmly behind her as she went to see what had happened. Maybe one of the guests had come in and gotten the wrong impression about the two boys. Maybe Summer had come back to give the guy she'd been dating a piece of her mind.

"Oh no."

Ryan was curled in a ball on the floor, shaking with obvious pain; Seth kneeling beside him, face tight.

"Why didn't you give him the potion?"

"It got smashed when I pulled him free of the demon-ho."

"...sorry..."

"It's not your fault, buddy." Her friend patted the other boy on the arm, flinching when his brother whimpered. "How are we gonna get him on the bed if we can't touch him?"

"Quickly."

Taylor cringed at the bloody wounds on Ryan's shoulders, the way he cried out when she (with some help from Seth) lifted him up and put him on the bed. HIs eyes were dull with pain, his body trembling as he fought to stay conscious.

"Go get my Mom? I don't want to leave him."

"Sure. Maybe there's some potion left."

"...sorry..."

"You didn't hurt anyone, man; it's okay."

"...Summer..." The whisper stopped her at the door, making her take one last look at the two boys: one sitting frozen on the mattress while the other lay prone and struggled to speak. "...we...didn't..." A shaking hand tried to grip Seth's wrist, unable to close through the spasming muscles.

"I think he's trying to say he didn't sleep with Summer."

Seth nodded.

"I'm gonna go get Kirsten," Taylor said as she escaped through the door.

"You're gonna be okay, Man," Seth said to Ryan.

"Lucky," he mumbled.

"Yes you did get lucky. Gaby was a total black widow."

Ryan head shook just a little more than the rest of him, "You."

Seth didn't have a chance to say anything because Taylor came back in with Kirsten and Rosa following closely behind her.

"Oh my God," Kirsten said.

"Madre de dios y todo el que es santo," Rosa gasped as she came forward.

Seth got out of the way and went back to stand with Taylor. He took the opportunity to study his friend, "You okay?"

"Just a little freaked out. We haven't been that close to losing somebody since the first time we went out patrolling."

"Give yourself a break; we were twelve. And we're not gonna lose him."

Taylor gave him a little smile and leaned a head against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna have to carry you upstairs, aren't I," Seth teased, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You mind if we grab some sleeping bags and sleep outside tonight? I wanna watch the sun come up."

"Sure."

"Okay." Kirsten straightened up, looking over towards them. "He's going to be okay. Rosa, please make sure you give him the amnesia potion after you're done with his shoulders."

"Si, Senora Cohen," Rosa smiled.

Kirsten smiled at her and then looked towards her son and her charge, "You two go on. Go make one more appearance at the party and then disappear for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Kirsten."

"Night Mom."

"Night." Kirsten sighed "Now all I have to do is decide what to tell my father."


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys. hope ebveryone had a great weekend. reply please

xx

Taylor yawned and dropped her head into her folded arms, her hair settling in waves around her arms on the kitchen counter while Seth leaned his cheek against his fist. The two teenagers were waiting for Kirsten who had called Seth's cell phone just as the two were dropping back to sleep after watching the sun come up.

"Okay, thank you very much." Kirsten hung up her cell, smiling at the two sleepy teens in her kitchen. "Good morning. You'll be happy to know that I called in a few favors to handle the random dangers of Comic con."

"Really," Taylor brightened, looking like she might actually become fully conscious. "I don't have to spend the weekend keeping fat, greasy idiots from buying grimoires or entrapped demons or evil objects of power because they 'look so rad'?"

"Don't forget the role-playing crowd inadvertently summoning up hell spawns," Seth said, not even opening his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm still not sure how you convinced the manager of that hotel not to press charges, especially considering the guy I knocked unconscious was the owner's son."

"Don't worry about it," Kirsten said. "But I do have some bad news."

Taylor sighed and her head went back into her arms.

"You shouldn't be surprised." Seth still hadn't opened his eyes. "When has she ever given us good news without the other shoe coming down like an anvil?"

"That's not entirely true...Good morning, Ryan."

Whatever he mumbled wasn't audible, and Taylor couldn't read his lips with his rapidly reddening face directed at the floor.

"That's nice," Seth said, his eyes still closed.

Taylor gave him a look of confusion, knowing that he had no idea what Ryan had just said before she put her head back down.

"Did you want some coffee," Kirsten offered.

"Nmmm."

Taylor peeked through her bangs, seeing his violent head shaking through strand of auburn.

"Your funeral," Seth said, sipping from his cup with every sign of enjoyment.

"I was gonna go see Summer," Focusing on his brother seemed to enable the blonde boy to speak, the red in his face lessened a bit. "She won't return my calls."

"And you blame her because?"

"Taylor," Kirsten scolded.

"Sorry. Not enough sleep equals Newpsie Taylor," she said.

"She's right," Ryan mumbled, still not looking up and turning redder. "I just want to apologize for breaking up with her like _that_."

"Don't be late for work. You'll want to get as many hours in as you can now, because you're going to have to quit when school starts."

"Yeah, I know."

It couldn't be healthy, having your face be that red for that long, Taylor thought, resisting the urge to giggle as the boy (still with his eyes on the floor) bumped into the wall on his way out, choosing to go through the den rather than past Kirsten.

"What did Rosa put in that potion?"

"It's not the potion, it's the spell."

"Spell? Seth, what did you do," Taylor asked.

"I didn't do anything."

"Rosa made it part of the healing spell. She adjusted his memories so that he wouldn't remember the succubus."

"What did she adjust it to? Getting plastered and streaking through Grandpa's party?"

"Getting caught with 'Gabrielle' by me, after Summer saw him. He thinks I threw the 'woman' out for child molesting."

"Child molesting?"

"He is under the age of consent, and she was in disguise as a twenty-something woman."

"No wonder he can't look at you."

"He seemed to have a problem looking at anyone."

"He'll get over it. Right now, we need to talk about what you'll be doing this weekend."

"Oh here it comes," Taylor rolled her eyes. "So, what's our mission?"

"Should we choose to accept it," Seth continued.

"And we will because we have no choice," Taylor finished.

"There's a cult that's going to attempt to revive the spirit of an Aztec god. With all the young people going down to TJ…"

"That's a lot of blood power."

"Enough to give that cult a significant chance at waking their god."

"So, we get to go to TJ and keep all of Newport's youth from becoming enslaved to some god," Taylor said.

"Can't we let them become obedient servants? It's not like most parents would notice the difference."

"Seth."

"Okay, okay. I just don't think we're gonna have much luck, keeping the bobble-heads around here in line."

"So we don't work it from the bobble-head side. We go after the cult."

"Right. Since they're human, I'd suggest notifying the authorities when you see the cultists lurking around."

"I'm sure they'll be all over it. Gotta protect that tourist dinero."

"And since it's just humans we don't have to worry about anyone getting eaten," Taylor said. "We just have to make sure we get to them before they unleash the God."

"Smashing the altar or talisman and running away could work."

"That's a good plan."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm particularly fond of the running away part."

"Lord knows you've had the practice."

"Hey, I laugh in the face of danger."

"And then you hide until it goes away," Taylor teased him.

Seth pouted at his friend.

--xx--

Ryan knocked on the door to Summer's bedroom and waited.

"I'm naked in here!"

"I'll wait." The door was yanked open and a fully-clothed Summer glared at him stonily.

"Who the hell let you in?"

"Your stoner step-mother."

"Say what you have to say quickly and then go away."

"Can I come in?"

Summer sighed and let him into her room. He looked around before he turned back to her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I screwed up."

"No kidding." Summer crossed her arms at him and waited. And waited. "That's it? That's all I get? Where's the groveling? The begging for forgiveness?"

"I'd only be doing that if I wanted to get you back..." She hits a lot harder than she looks capable of, he thought; stepping back so she couldn't slap him again.

"You jerk! You foul minded inconsiderate little weasel. You know if I'd known you went in for silicone, I'd have introduced you to some of my dad's clients."

"You're right, I'm scum." He'd shocked her, he could tell. "I don't deserve you."

"Damn right you don't."

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't let my screw up interfere with giving the next guy a chance."

Summer folded her arms across her chest, "What are you talking about and why are you being so nice? What next guy do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. See you around, Roberts," Ryan said before he made his exit.

--xxx--

Seth walked into the Crab Shack, looking for his brother. Now that he'd had some sleep, he needed some Seth/Ryan time. Taylor didn't want to hear about the kissage with Summer, and he needed to convince the guy to go to TJ with then anyway.

"Hey." He took a seat at the counter in front of Ryan. "You get it done?" The other boy tilted his face so the red mark on his cheek was clearly visible. "Ouch. Sorry, man."

"I had it coming."

"Can't disagree with you there," Seth said.

"Thank you."

"Oh c'mon. Making a move on my grandfather's girlfriend wasn't exactly your brightest move."

"I can't figure what I was thinking."

"I think we can say what you were thinking _with_ and that gives us the rest."

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah. I wanted to invite you to road trip with me and Taylor down to TJ for the weekend."

"I thought you always went to comic con."

"This year is a year for changes. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I don't know," Ryan hesitated. Hours trapped in a car with Seth and Taylor and then two days of them all together? He'd end up killing Seth, he knew it. Of course if he could make it look like an accident then he could comfort Taylor. Hmmm...

"It'll be fun."

"Hey," Summer walked up interrupting the guys. "So, I figure you owe me one since you basically cheated on me with Caleb's skanky ho. I need a ride to TJ. Are you going?"

"I'm going with Seth." And Taylor, but he wanted to think about that as little as possible.

"Cohen? You got an extra seat?"

"Yeah I guess as long as you don't mind sharing the back with the ex," Seth said.

"I can't sit up front?"

"Sorry that seat's reserved."

"I got customers." Ryan hung his head, leaving the two of them alone.

"So, you're bringing Townsend?"

"I don't really think going off and leaving my girlfriend behind for the weekend would be the mark of a good boyfriend, do you?"

"So she forgave you for...?"

"For what?" He knew what she was talking about, he just wanted her to admit it. He wanted to hear Summer Roberts say that she'd kissed him.

"For me basically attacking you last night," Summer said quietly.

"It wasn't my fault. You attacked me. She understands what a good kisser I am."

"Ew! Cohen!"

"You disagree?"

"Shut up!" She shoved him and stalked off, tossing over her shoulder: "Pick me up at my house by eight."

"Fine," Seth shot back while he was dancing around inside going _Yes!_ He found his brother. "Be ready by quarter to eight tomorrow morning."

"Congratulations."

"On what?"

"Summer's riding with us to TJ. Gonna have her sit up front?" He tried not to hope, but he couldn't help the way his heart sped up at the thought of having Taylor beside him for four hours.

Or the way his throat tightened when Seth said:

"Naw. Girlfriend outranks dream girl, unfortunately. She's already dibbed shotgun."

"If you're not into Taylor the way you're into Summer, why don't you two just break up?"

"We have our reasons."

Ryan wiped the already-clean counter. He'd tried, there really wasn't anything else he could do.

Besides, after what he'd done? Maybe the female population of Newport would be better off if he just accepted the fact that he was going to be alone.

--xxx--

Taylor climbed into the front seat of the car and curled up after she put her seatbelt on. She opened the window and rested her head on her arm and her arm on the door, her face just outside the of the window frame.

"Don't worry, Ryan. She doesn't start hanging her tongue out until we hit forty miles an hour."

Without turning Taylor reached her arm out and pinched Seth's bicep.

"Ow," he whined.

"Save the comments for later okay? I'm too tired for verbal response."

"Music it is then." Seth turned on the CD player. "What should we start with?"

"Journey?"

Seth looked at Ryan strangely, "Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me," Taylor said. "As long as we can listen to Bat Out of Hell II next."

"You're a Meatloaf fan?"

"I like my music like I like my life," she said.

"Everything louder than everything else," Ryan finished the lyric.

"Meatloaf, Journey...you're a strange one, Ryan my man."

"Just drive Seth," Ryan said.

"I second that," Taylor said as she closed her eyes.

--xxx--

Summer sighed, wished she was sitting up front so she could gripe about the slow pace they were riding at more effectively. At this rate, by the time they reached TJ, they'd have to turn around and come back. Trying to find something to distract her from the endlessly similar scenery, she looked over at the boy sitting next to her.

She knew, from the weeks they'd dated (more like 'hung out') that he wasn't much of a talker. He was pushing it a bit far, though; the way he hadn't said a word since helping her load her bags into the back. And that 'sorry' had seemed to be more about the seating arrangements than their breakup.

Now he was staring, but not at her and not out the window. It was weird, but it looked like he was staring at Taylor with this lost-puppy look. Could he...? Seth said something she didn't catch, making his girlfriend giggle and tap his shoulder fondly.

Ryan visibly flinched before turning a stone face to look out his window.

Unbelievable. He was into _Taylor_ and from the way the girl in the front seat was acting she had no idea. She was humming along with the song Summer had finally conned Seth into playing, alternately reading and looking out the window to see what they were passing. Every now and again she giggled at something Seth said and shook her head at him.

"Summer? Did you hear me?"

"What," she snapped back to attention.

"Rosa sent muffins. Do you want one?"

"Thanks Taylor."

"Don't thank me. I can't cook to save my life. Thank Rosa for making them and Kirsten for making her make them," Taylor smiled.

Summer had to smile at that. No woman in Newport could cook. She was convinced it was something in the water.

Ryan mumbled something that was probably 'thanks' as he took a muffin, his eyes lingering on Taylor as she turned back around.

Summer shook her head. God he was gone. She poked him in the arm and gave him a frown.

"What," he whispered looking confused.

Summer glared at him significantly, then glanced at Taylor, then looked back at him and raised her eyebrows pointedly. He blushed, shrugged, and ducked his head. Well, at least he wasn't trying to deny it.

She poked him again. When he looked at her she mouthed, "Pathetic," at him.

He glared and looked away again.

She poked him again and this time he 'dropped' his water so he could lean in and whisper, "And you're not?" with a tilt of his head towards the driver's seat.

"I'm not staring holes into the back of someone's head," she hissed at him.

"It beats what I _was_ doing," he said, with a significant glance her way.

"Piss off," Summer said.

"You brought it up."

"I did not. All I said was-"

"Are you two okay back there," Taylor asked. "Summer, do you wanna switch seats? Is Ryan getting on your nerves?"

The sheer panic on his face… she couldn't resist.

"Yeah, I could definitely go for a change of venue.'

"Okay, but you have to promise not to give Seth a hard time for driving like a little old lady."

Ryan shot a desperate look at Seth, who was too busy looking for a place to pull over so the girls could change seats to pay attention.

"You sure you won't have too much trouble back here with Chino," Summer asked, twisting the knife.

"He doesn't bite does he?"

"Not on the first date," Summer smiled wickedly.

"Then I think I'm safe."

"You're evil," Ryan muttered at her.

"Have fun," Summer smiled as Seth put the car in park. The girls switched places and Seth pulled back into traffic as Taylor curled up in her seat and Summer made herself comfortable in her seat.

Ryan had to remind himself to keep breathing when Taylor's foot accidentally brushed him as she stretched out her leg.

"Sorry," she said.

' 's'okay.' Just don't look at her, he told himself. You can do that, can't you Ry?

Of course, Taylor chose that moment to stretch and he found himself mesmerized by the act and that led him to see the yellowing bruise on her arm.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Your arm," he nodded as he fought back the surge of rage, reminding himself that there was probably a good reason for the bruise. One that didn't include Seth being an asshole.

"Smacked my arm with Cohen's stomach the other night when I couldn't sleep and he whined about me rolling around and keeping him awake."

"Oh." Now it was nausea he was keeping in check. He really hated having a good imagination. The images that came up in response to her words were nothing he wanted in his head. "You're okay, though; right?" Much as he wanted her to be all right, there was a part of him that needed her to say 'no', to say she wasn't happy with his brother.

"I'm fine, Ryan. Your brother's never laid a hand on me that wasn't welcome or invited."

"Good." Well, wasn't he just glad he'd asked? He couldn't look at her anymore. Every time he did, he'd get a flash of her and her boyfriend...

The view out the window wasn't much, but it was better than having to see her so obviously happy with someone else.

Someone who wasn't him.

--xx--

"Hey, you okay," Seth said closing the door to the bedroom he and Taylor were sharing later that night. After they'd gotten to TJ, Marissa Cooper had tracked them down and asked if she could bunk in with them. Summer had agreed immediately and Seth, Taylor, and Ryan, not wanting to be rude, had agreed to allow Marissa to share their room.

"Dandy," Taylor said as she lay down in bed, her legs bent at the knee and her feet up on tiptoe as she stared at the ceiling.

Seth laid on his stomach next to her. "Now try the truth."

"I don't want her here."

"I'd agree with you, but she _does_ make a good distraction for the others. We are going to have to ditch them at some point. Having her here just makes that easier."

"Maybe if we give her the idea that Ryan's into her she'll trail after him and Summer will trail after her and he'll be so busy with the Bobbsey twins that he won't notice when we disappear for a few hours."

"I think he'll notice especially considering the way he was staring at you, until you switched seats, anyway. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the seat-switch, he stopped looking at anybody. He keeps it up and I'm gonna forget what color his eyes are."

"They're blue."

"Funny."

"You remember the other night when I hit you in the stomach and you had Captain Oats there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I managed to get a nice little bruise on my arm which he noticed and asked about. I think he thinks you hurt me at some point. Anyway I told him that you'd never laid a hand on me that I didn't welcome or invite. That was when he started avoiding eye contact with everyone."

"Taylor," Seth groaned, "You pretty much implied we've been doing it like ...I dunno. Some kind of sex-crazed animals."

"Sorry. But I did have a thought when I was watching you and Summer argue in the front seat. Seth, you know I love you and you know I'm grateful for the cover of being your girlfriend but I think we should break up so you can have a real chance at Summer."

"No one's gonna buy it."

"Why not?"

"If we admit we've never...then Ryan, and everyone else; will start to wonder what we've been doing all those times we sneak off."

"We could fight."

"Which will be _so_ believable when we're still best friends after," Seth rolled his eyes.

"So, we just say it's not working anymore. That we realized that while we do love each other it's only as friends. At least that's the truth," Taylor said. She looked over at Seth. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is." He rolled over onto his side, bracing his head up on his palm. "I'm grateful for the chance to be with Summer."

"But..."

"Are you sure that's your only reason for 'dumping' me?"

"What else is there?"

"Well, there's a certain blue-eyed blonde who's going to take quite an interest in you suddenly being a free agent."

"I can handle Luke."

"Not who I meant."

"You really think Marissa swings that way?"

"Taylor..."

"Ryan's not a person I can be with Seth."

"Okay."

"He's too much the charge in on his white horse and save the girl type. If he tries that with me, he'll get his neck snapped or he'll be eaten. He's not one to sit on the sidelines and let someone he cares about fight by themselves."

"Why is this a bad thing?"

"I just told you. He'd get hurt."

"The guy who resisted a succubus? The guy who survived her dying when she still had her hooks in him? The guy your dream said would "help"? That's the guy you're worried about getting hurt?"

"Seth, he's not like you. Okay, you know what I am and who I am. You let me take care of me when I fight and you take care of me after. You don't try and get in between me and danger. I've never had to worry about you getting hurt trying to protect me."

"Maybe you could tell him. He might be okay with it."

"And he might not. I can't take the chance." Seth gave her a measuring look. "What?"

"Are you sure he's the one you're afraid will be hurt?"

"I changed my mind. We're not breaking up. As a matter of fact, I think we should get engaged. We'll get married and then you'll never have a shot at Summer. She'll marry some moron who will cheat on her endlessly and you and I can spend the rest of our lives taking out the evil that hangs around Newport."

"I think I hit a nerve."

"I think you're insane."

"Noted," Seth got up, going over to the bags where they'd stashed the cult information. "So, where did you want to start?"

"Give me that copy of the watcher's diary from the early 1900"s that Kirsten stuck in. She said it's have some helpful information about the God this cult is trying to resurrect. Apparently this isn't the first time someone's tried to release this guy."

"Joy." Seth opened the journal and grimaced at the sketch of the 'god'. "How does something that ugly get to be that popular?"

"They don't know what it really looks like, Seth."

:Knock-knock:

Taylor looked at the clock, "It's almost one in the morning. I thought everyone was still out dancing."

"Maybe the cult moved early."

"They can't have, the stars aren't right for their ritual."

"Only one way to find out." Taylor nodded, pushing the journal under the pillows. "Come in!"

Summer poked her head in, "Hi guys. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all."

"Oh good," she said coming further into the room. "So, Coop and Chino are asleep and since they're asleep in separate rooms and both of them have a television I was bored so I thought I'd see what you all were doing."

"Nothing yet." Seth said, and winced when he realized what that sounded like.

"Actually Summer, we were just about to go to sleep. I am really tired," Taylor said. "Sorry."

"Damn. I was kinda hoping for a chance to talk to you. You know: woman to woman?"

"Woman to woman, huh? I think that means she wants you to go away for a minute Seth," Taylor said.

"A few minutes actually," Summer smiled.

"Okay," Seth nodded. "I'll go sit in the dark in the living room."

"Have fun." The door closed behind her friend and she frowned at the brunette. "Okay, what's going on? You've never wanted to talk to me before, and now you come over in the middle of the night for "girl-talk". What gives?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, considering we've been dating for a year, I do like him."

"No. I mean - do you like him?"

"I can't imagine why you think that's in any way shape or form your business," Taylor said with a tilt of her head.

"I think not. I think, if you did; I'd have to dig your nails out of my scalp for kissing him _right_ in front of you."

"Summer, I'm not the type of girl who goes in for theatrics when it comes to my relationship. I'm not worried because while he may have kissed you during the party he was with me after the party," Taylor smiled.

"I'm not buying it, Taylor. No girl trusts her guy that much. Especially not a guy who kisses like Seth." She couldn't help the way her mouth twitched at the thought of kissing her best friend. "And then there's that."

"What?"

"That," Summer waved a hand at her face. "That slightly nauseous thing you just did."

"You're mistaken."

"Am I?" The brunette leaned in; she couldn't look away from the intent brown (nearly black) gaze. "Kissing Seth. With tongue." She flinched. "Ha," pointing triumphantly at her.

"Stop it. Stop right now before you say something I can't take back."

"What?"

"Look, Summer, I have nothing against you. I have no reason to hate you but at the same time, I don't have much of a reason to like you. Seth and I have our reasons for dating and that is all you need to know. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Fine. But I'm not backing off. You're not into him, so that makes him free game." She stood up to leave.

"So you no longer care what your friends think?" Summer paused, hand on the doorknob. "Leave him alone, Summer. He doesn't deserve to be used like a toy for someone's amusement."

"Neither do I."

"That wasn't Seth, it was Ryan. You want revenge, punish him."

"You do know he's into you, right?"

"No, he's not. You and Seth saying it over and over won't make it true, either."

"Yeah, keep thinking that." There was a strange look on the other's face, and she reminded herself that, despite her party attitude; the object of her friend's crush was in AP courses at school. "So, despite the fact that you and Seth aren't into each other; you two are still gonna date?"

"We have our reasons."

"Well, you better take a long, hard look at those reasons; because if you keep this up? Someone's gonna get hurt."

"Seth and I both know what we're doing with each other so you're either worried that you're going to get hurt or Ryan's going to get hurt and for the life of me, I can't see why you care so much about Ryan getting hurt considering he was halfway to doing the nasty with Caleb's whore last time you walked into the pool house."

"Chino made his bed let him lay whomever he wants in it. I don't care. But you, me, and Cohen? That's not gonna end pretty for anyone if you keep refusing to grow up and accept reality."

"Summer, your reality is so much different than the reality Seth and I have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he and I have something between us that you couldn't even conceive of."

"Fine. Have it your way. I thought maybe we could talk things out, but if you're gonna be stubborn I guess we have no choice." She yanks open the door. "It's war, bitch."

"Fabulous," Taylor groaned as she sank back onto the bed with her hands over her eyes.

"Taylor?"

"We're over," she said without missing a beat as Seth came in and shut the door. "We're friends, that's it. Summer wants you and I cannot afford to have her snooping around trying to find out what our reasons for going out are or were. But Seth? If you ever tell her what I am without me giving the okay, I will knock you out, strip you naked and take that knife your grandmother left your mother and use it on the first appendage that presents itself."

"Like I'd ever do that to you," Seth snorted, taking a seat on the bed next to her. "So how about you tell me what's wrong."

"Aside from Summer on the warpath with you as the prize?"

"Yeah. Although, I like your imagery," he shook his head, obviously dispelling his fantasies. "Come on, you know me better than to think I'd blow your secret and you never threaten me so graphically unless you're really upset. So spill."

Taylor sat up and looked at him, "I want you happy and loved and I know you think Summer's the one to do that and because you believe it, I want to believe it, but Seth I have to tell you that there is this huge part of me that is screaming for me not to let her get close to you because she's not strong enough to go against her friends and be with you no matter what they say."

"I think she'll come around. She just needs a chance. She's already taken the first step."

"Which is?"

"Admitting she wants me." Fear flashed across his face. "She did, didn't she? When she came to talk to you? Is that what she said? Or is she just getting back at Ryan? You're a girl. Do you think she might really like me?"

"She likes you Seth," Taylor assured him. "And she thinks you're a good kisser which is a huge thing for someone like Summer to admit considering where we are on the social ladder and where she is."

"She thinks I'm a good kisser?"

"Yes. Please don't make me talk about this anymore. I'm getting nauseous."

"Right. Cult. Newpsies-to-be in danger. Got it." She counted down, impressed when he lasted more than five minutes. "Do you think...?" Her glare quieted him, and he returned his attention to the books. "I can't wait for Ryan to wake up."

"You really think he's gonna want to hear you going on about Summer?"

"Well, I was going to tell him we broke up and wait to see him smile."

"First of all, shut up. Second of all, does Ryan know how to smile?"

"He's smiled before, you just gotta look fast; before he ducks his head over it."

Taylor smiled before she took out the watcher's diary from under her pillow and flipped to the page she wanted while Seth grabbed one of the books Kirsten had given him on the cult that was trying to resurrect the God.

--xx--

"You awake," Seth asked of his brother when saw Ryan's eyes open.

"That would be why my eyes are open."

"Good, because I have something I need to tell you that I think you might like hearing."

"You've got coffee?"

"No, better." His brother grunted and rolled over. "Ryan?"

"Go away."

"Fine, we'll get coffee."

Ryan sighed and turned to face him, "What's up?"

"You want the news or coffee first?"

"Well, seeing as how I'd have to get up for the coffee and I'm not ready to do that just yet, give me the news."

"Taylor and I broke up last night."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you break up with her?"

"We love each other we just don't love each other the way you're supposed to when you're dating someone."

"Oh."

"That's it? That's all you want to say?"

"I'm sorry?"

"For what?"

"That you're breaking up, I guess. That's gotta be rough."

"See, I don't think you are sorry. I think you're glad."

"You think I'm glad that you've broken up with your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am because I know you want her," Seth smiled. "I'm not as oblivious as people like to think I am and I can see it when you look at her. You like her and you want her."

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? I'm saying you have a clear shot at what you want and ...it's not because she was with me first, is it? Because I gotta tell you..."

"No. It's just," Ryan sat up, getting out of bed on the far side so he wouldn't have to look his brother in the face. "She deserves better."

"Better? So, you're saying you're not good enough for her? Ryan, that's crap."

"I cheated on Summer, sort of," Ryan said.

"You were also using her to make me crazy because you knew I wanted her and you wanted Taylor so you figured if I got mad enough I'd break up with Taylor so you could have a shot at her. She knows that too by the way."

"You see?"

"Well, here's something else. Summer and I have both told her that you're into her and she doesn't believe us."

"That's good."

"Good?"

"She's smart enough to know when she's better off."

"You'd be good for her. You'd be better for her than I was. We only started going out after she beat up Luke so that none of the other guys at school would mess with me. Do I love her? Yes. But I love her as my best friend. You could love her as a woman."

"It's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" He whirled around, glaring. "Do you think the way I treated Summer is anything you want Taylor to go through? And what about Gabrielle? Shit, Seth; I couldn't even wait to break-up with my "girlfriend" before jumping into bed with someone else. And not just anyone, no; your grandfather's arm candy."

"You wouldn't do that to Taylor."

"You're so sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Because you're half gone on her and you haven't so much as kissed her yet. Summer, as much as I hate to say it, was a means to an end for you. A way to get at me and Taylor," Seth said. "Taylor would be real for you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how."

"Excuse me?"

"All I know to do with girls is ...well..." Shrugs, takes an interest in the comforter. "I don't know how to do all that...dating stuff."

"So this will be a learning experience. Just do it. You'll be glad you did."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because I want you both happy and I think you'd be good for each other."

"You're out of your mind."

"Come on, you know you want this. And what did the "rents say about asking for things you want? You wouldn't want to disappoint our parents, would you?"

"That's emotional blackmail." That was a tactic Ryan was very familiar with. Trey had used it and so had Dawn. But they'd used to make him do things that were bad for him and for them. Seth was trying to get him to do something that could be good for him and possibly for Taylor.

Taylor. God, he wondered what she thought of him. Was he scum to her? Was he just Seth's new brother? Was he more?

"So that means you'll do it?"

"I'll try."

"You'll try? Are you serious?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, I am. You're right. I want her."

"Awesome. So what's with the "trying"?"

"She _can_ say "no"."

"I don't think she will," Seth said. "And if she does, don't give up. Taylor's stubborn as hell."

"It's kinda weird, you giving me tips on your ex." Seth grinned.

"Like I said, I want her happy. I think you're the guy to do it. So do it," Seth said.

"Now?" He glanced pointedly down at the wife-beater and boxers he was wearing.

"Well, no."

"I'm getting dressed."

"Good, good. We'll have breakfast, you'll talk to Taylor, I'll make my move on Summer; we'll all live happily ever after."

"I doubt it'll be that easy but at least we get to make a dent in our plans."

"Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

--xx--

Taylor frowned at the papers she was reading. She took a moment to smile at the waitress as she refilled her coffee cup before returning her attention to her reading.

"What took you so long," she asked when she felt someone sit down, assuming it was Seth.

"I had to call home."

Taylor looked up and saw Summer across from her, "Oh, sorry. Good morning." She put her papers away.

"Morning." Summer waved the waitress over and ordered her breakfast. "You're pretty relaxed for someone who's about to lose their boyfriend."

Taylor smiled, "I don't have to lose him. I already lost him last night. So whatever plans you had to make him realize how much better off he'd be with you are unnecessary. He and I aren't dating any longer."

"Really," Summer narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"If you hurt him, it'll take your dad months to put your face back together."

"You think you can take me? I have rage blackouts."

"Good for you. I broke Luke's arm without even trying."

"That was so funny. He cried like a baby."

"You think it's funny when someone's in pain?"

"Someone like that jerk, yes."

"He's dating your best friend."

"That doesn't mean I like him."

"Why wouldn't you? He's captain of the water-polo and soccer teams, somewhat good-looking, if you're into the type."

"He's the type that hits on every girl at the party, including me, he's supposed to be with his girlfriend at. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why does Marissa put up with that? She could literally have any guy in school that she wants. She could probably have any guy at Pacific that she wants. Luke is not the only guy in the world."

"Marissa's not really good with change. She doesn't react well to it."

"I heard about what happened at Cotillion after Seth and I left. How's her dad?"

"Weird. He insisted she come this weekend, instead of staying home with him."

"Mr. Cooper probably just wants her to take a break from all the drama and have some fun," Taylor shrugged. "Where is she by the way?"

"I think she went to go find a bathing suit. She managed to forget hers while she was packing."

"Females," Seth greeted as he sat down next to Summer.

"Hey." Ryan hesitated briefly before sitting down, as if unsure of his welcome.

"Hi," Taylor smiled. "Do you guys want coffee?"

"Absolutely. And pancakes."

"You and your pancakes," she teased fondly, making the other two teens at the table frown.

"What are we doing today," Summer asked, pushing a plate of toast towards Seth.

"Summer, you know you're under no obligation to hang out with us just because we drove you," Taylor said. "We're not going to leave you here if you want to go find Holly or Marissa or someone."

"Nice try." The brown eyes narrowed, and then she turned an innocent expression to the boy beside her. "What do you want to do, Cohen?"

"Actually, Summer that was Taylor's polite way of telling you that we have plans already. Sorry."

"Plans that are just for the two of you?"

"Unfortunately, yes." _This is why Slayers aren't supposed to have lives_, she thought. It gets in the way.

"Funny how you didn't mention that before we came down," Ryan commented, his gaze on his coffee mug but his words aimed across the table.

"It is pretty strange behavior for people breaking up."

"Just because we're not dating doesn't mean we're not friends." Seth attempted to soothe the others. "We've got things to sort out, issues to talk about; before the break-up is final."

"You make it sound like a divorce."

"Well he _does_ have some of my animae," Taylor smiled teasingly at Seth.

"And _she_ has some of my first editions."

"I don't want to know about the other stuff you have to pick up from each other's rooms." Summer scrunched up her face in disgust as she stood. "Come on, Chino."

"What?"

"You're not gonna leave me to wander around the mean streets of TJ by myself, are you?"

"Can I finish breakfast?"

"I've got to change, anyway. Marissa and I'll meet you out front."

"Okay," Ryan nodded as Summer left.

"Sorry," Taylor said. "We won't be long hopefully and then you can have Seth back."

"Right. Seth." The boys exchanged this weird look and, for the first time, she couldn't read the expression on her best friend's face.

--xxx--

"So, what's going on," Taylor asked as she and Seth walked down the street towards the location where the ritual was supposed to take place later on tonight.

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Ryan," Taylor clarified.

"I had to practically strong arm him into spending time with...what's so funny?"

"Just the image of you "strong arming" anyone."

"Figure of speech. I was just saying: it wasn't easy to convince him to talk to you, and then we take off together? Major setback."

"So much for your theory that he likes me."

"It you weren't being so stubborn, you could see it too. It's kinda obvious: the way he looks at you, the way he..."

"Then why did you have to badger him into it? You can't have him liking me AND reluctant to even talk to me."

"He's not reluctant because he's not interested; he's reluctant because he's scared."

"That's nothing new."

"Of not being good enough, of screwing it up if he does try."

"Aren't those the reasons you've never made a play for Summer? I think you're projecting your situation with her onto your brother."

Seth stopped and faced Taylor. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me. Hear me. Ryan likes you. He wants a relationship with you outside of you being my best friend and him being my brother and those two facts putting you into close proximity. Will you please give him a chance?"

Taylor pulled away and started to walk, "I don't think it's a good idea."

Seth opened his arms and looked to the sky as he walked after her. "Why not?"

"Because for the last fifteen years he's had it hard and rough and just plain bad. He should have normal and easy right now, not complicated."

"Nobody has it normal and easy; that's a misconception. And who says it has to be complicated? We could convince my Mom that it's safe to tell him and ..."

"Seth, she won't even tell your Dad. Our chances of getting Ryan in on it are so remote it's ridoinkulous, to use your terminology."

"He's not an idiot, he'll figure it out eventually. It's be better to tell him now, before he stumbles onto it and resents us for lying to him."

"That's what memory potions are for."

"So you'd rather dope him up with mind-altering herbal chemicals than take a chance on being happy? Nice."

"I'm happy."

"You're lonely."

"I have you and your family, I don't need anything else."

"Yes, you do. And Ryan can give it to you."

"This whole spiel wouldn't happen to be your way of relieving your guilt would it?"

"What guilt?"

"Well, we're no longer because Summer's finally woken up to your charms, dubious as they are."

"I love you, too, Taylor."

"Answer please," Taylor said.

"No, I see no reason to relieve any of my so called guilt since you're the one who called it quits so stop trying to change the subject."

"Rats," Taylor frowned. "Look, I know you mean well but Ryan's just not the guy for me."

"Yes he is," Seth said. "And I'm going to prove it to you."

"I think you should concentrate on the girl you've been pining for since grade school and leave me out of your demented little schemes." She snapped, turning to continue on towards the site. "We have work to do."

"Stubbornest girl in the world," Seth muttered under his breath.

--xx--

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Marissa. What's up?"

"Nothing much," the blonde nodded. "So, I haven't seen your friends lately. Is everything okay with you guys?"

"We're good." He tried not to think about how the two might be saying their goodbyes. Problem was, he was bored out of his mind. The girls (Holly, Summer, Marissa) had wanted to go shopping, but since his only other option was to tag along with Luke and his buddies to the donkey show... "How are you doing with your Dad and all?" He didn't really care, but it would distract him from his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm okay, I guess. My mom's not too happy with him right now. Of course neither is anyone else," she said looking down. "So, I heard you and Summer broke up. I'm sorry."

"My fault."

"How so?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I've been kind of involved with my family stuff."

"I hooked up with someone else." Damn, but he hoped Caleb didn't know what had happened. The guy hated him enough.

"She go rage blackout on you? You seem to be walking okay..."

"Lucky for me, she aimed higher up," he indicated the fading mark on his cheek.

"Yeah, she's got a good bitch slap," Marissa said.

Ryan nodded and then he looked around, "Luke's not back yet?"

"No, I guess he and the guys are still at the donkey show."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yeah," Marissa rolled her eyes. "Guys watching an ass while making asses out of themselves."

"Some guys are like that, I guess." He tried not to think about how many times he'd done similar shit with Trey, "Turo, and Eddie when he was supposed to be with whatever girl he'd hooked up with that week.

"Yeah, I guess," Marissa said before her eyes went to the entrance. "Looks like your friends are back. Is Taylor into mud wrestling?"

"What," Ryan turned around and saw a very filthy Taylor making her way over followed by a slightly less filthy Seth.

He did not want to know how they got that way.

--xxx--

Taylor leaned against the wall of the dance club they were at and watched as her friend tried to "bust a move" with his dream girl. Times like this and it was so very apparent who Seth's father was. Sandy couldn't dance to save his life. She laughed as Seth nearly knocked into a waitress.

"Smooth, isn't he?" She turned her head to see Ryan standing there, offering her one of the Fanta"s he was holding.

"Thanks," she took the drink. "You should've seen him doing the electric slide at eighth grade graduation. It was not a pretty sight."

"What were the casualties?"

"Three students, the buffet table, and one very ticked off and punch-soaked chaperone."

"Ouch."

"He thought it was great." Ryan's look was disbelieving, and she nodded at where Summer was trying not to grin at the boy's "dancing". "First time he made Summer laugh."

"And you?"

"He's been making me laugh since we were ten. I was the new kid back then and Kirsten took pity on me since I was a fatherless child with a mother who thought it was acceptable to leave her daughter in the care of a maid for weeks on end."

"She sounds like a real prize."

"She's not the greatest mother in the world," Taylor agreed.

"I can relate."

"Seth told me."

"You tired?"

"That did come out a little Newpsie-ish, didn't it? Sorry."

"S'kay. Not like I want to talk about it."

"Yeah, me neither," Taylor scanned the club and zeroed in on one of the people in the corner. It was a girl in a tank top with a tattoo of the symbol for the Aztec God on her shoulder. Taylor caught Seth's eye and tilted her head in the direction of the girl. Seth followed her tilt and gave Taylor a slight nod. Taylor turned to Ryan, "You know you were right, I am tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"I can walk with you."

"It's okay. I can take care of myself."

"Then why do you need Seth to go with you?" Damn. She was s used to not being noticed; it never occurred to her that anyone would spot the signal.

"I was telling him good night. Ryan, I don't know how your friendships worked back in Chino but Seth tends to worry about me and even if we aren't together anymore he still cares. You have yourself a nice night."

Taylor didn't give him a chance to respond before she turned and walked away.

"Shit."

Seth was wrong; he never should've tried this. He'd only been talking to her for a couple minutes, and he'd still managed to piss her off. His hand was suddenly wet and he looked down to see that he'd shattered the bottle in his hand. Making sure no one was looking; he dropped the shards into an abandoned bus-boy's bin. It wasn't the first time he'd done something like this, but those bottles had been beer, not soda.

He shook his hand to dry it off and looked up just in time to see Seth slipping out the side door of the dance club. He searched the floor and found Summer looking around her, confused. He walked over to her.

"Where's Seth," he asked.

"Good question," she replied. "I turned around for a minute to look for Marissa and when I turned back he was gone. If he's trying to have a relationship with me he's not off to a very good start."

"You think something's going on?"

"They said they were broken up."

"So you're not getting mixed signals?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah but they made it pretty clear that they were still friends," Ryan said. "I just wish I knew a little bit more about what they do when they disappear. Last time I tried to find out I got the crap kicked out of me by someone and Caleb's model home burned down."

"Oh, they better not be..." Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm, tugging him after her. "Come on."

"I'm not so sure I want to know." Not only did it make him nauseous, but it made him angry; and he really needed to keep control of his temper.

"You son of a bitch," they heard just before they left the club and Summer turned around to see Marissa throwing a drink in Luke's face as he stood next to Holly.

"Coop? What's wrong," Summer said, her mind shifting from hunting to comforting.

"He cheated on me with Holly and apparently half the girls in school."

"Asshat." Summer went forward and slapped the dripping guy.

"Cut it out." Luke complained, trying to dry his face with his sleeve. "You know I love you, babe. Those other girls, they meant nothing to me." Ryan snorted, smirking when Holly slapped the shit out of the other side of the taller boy's face.

"Marissa, let's-" Summer turned to find her friend and noticed she was gone. "Marissa? Did you see where she went?"

"No," Ryan frowned. "C'mon, she can't have gotten far."

Luke stepped forward.

"You even think about coming with us and I'll get Taylor to break the other arm," Summer said.

"I'm not afraid of her."

"You should be." Ryan smiled, remembering how Theresa had intimidated the chulos into leaving him alone, when he first moved to Chino. She hadn't broken anyone's arm, but the principle was the same.

"Yeah, because if she wasn't trying last time; what can she do to you if she gives it some effort?" He followed the brunette as she left the club, relieved he hadn't had to hit anyone. Last time he did that, the guy had ended up eating through a straw.

--xxx--

"Ow," Seth said as he and Taylor walked back into their room.

"Ice."

"Yep."

"Shower."

"Better."

"Me first," Taylor said turning on the light. She spotted a purse on the chair. "Summer? Are you here?"

"What makes you think she's here?"

"Her purse," Taylor nodded.

"Maybe she's in the shower." Seth's face lit up and he looked towards the door. "Ow! That's the bruised arm, woman!"

"Shut up. Sometimes you're such a boy." She checked the bathroom, finding it empty. "And you're out of luck. She's not here."

"Darn," Seth frowned.

"Ryan have a cell yet?"

"No."

"Well, there's really nothing to do but wait. Summer won't have gone too far without her purse," Taylor said as she delicately sat down on the bed and started to take off her shoes. "Hey, why don't you use the other bedroom for changing? Since we're no longer together we don't have to keep up the pretense of being able to change in front of me."

"Hey, I have no problem showing off my manly form." She snickered. "Except that one. Have you no concern for my frail ego?"

"Fine. Stay then." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to pull up.

"No!" Seth yelped, throwing his arm in front of his face and scrabbling behind him for the doorknob. "I'm going, okay?"

Just as he reached it, there was a knock.

"Come in." Taylor called, once she was sure her friend was out of the way. "Hey, Ryan."

"Hey." His eyes darted between her and Seth and his mouth twisted. She looked at their disheveled appearance and realized what it looked like.

"It's so not what you think." Seth always had been quicker to talk, to make excuses. It was how they'd ended up "dating" in the first place.

"None of my business." Ryan picked up Summer's purse, sounding like someone had hit him in the gut. "That's what your little speech meant at the club, right? None of my business."

"Wait, Ryan; we're not ..."

"Later, Seth, okay? I've got to go."

"Why are you running her errands? Are you back together?"

"No, she's just busy talking to the cops."

"Wait a second, what do you mean cops? What happened?"

"Marissa almost died tonight."

"What?"

"She saw Luke cheating on her and took off. It's a long story but she almost OD'd."

"Oh my god."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. CPR is good to know when most of your "friends" are junkies." He slammed the door behind him.

"Great. Return of grumpy-bear."

"I think that one was aimed at me."

"What? Why?"

"I said something to him in the club about how he wasn't being a good friend."

"Tay-lor."

"I was trying to sneak out to deal with the cult. You know, do my job?"

"Yeah I know. Summer's going to be pissed at me."

"She'll deal. I think right now she's more worried about Marissa than where you and I disappeared to."

"Famous last words."

"Go on."

"Hunh?"

"Go see if she's okay. She'll probably want to head back as soon as the police are done, so I'll pack us up."

"I should call my Mom first. Let her know we finished, give her a head's up."

"I'll do it. Go be her shoulder to cry on."

"If you're sure... Thanks, Taylor."

"Anytime." Pulling out her cell, she hit the speed dial and tucked it under one ear. "Hello, Kirsten?"


	6. Chapter 6

_It was around here somewhere, he was sure of it. The fog made it hard to hear, to see, but he knew what he'd lost was nearby. He could _feel_ it. Just out of arm's reach……_

Ryan sat up with a gasp, hand extended in front of him. He dropped it beside him, looking around to make sure no one had seen the pathetic display. Rubbing his face, he wished, not for the first time, that he still smoked.

Apparently, he was more nervous about his first day at Harbor then he thought.

--xxx--

Detention on the first day of school. Sandy and Kirsten are going to _love _this. It wasn't even his fault. Luke had tackled him. He was just defending himself. Okay, so the bigger boy had been the one to end up with a sprained ankle. That didn't mean Ryan deserved detention and Luke didn't. But since the teacher hadn't been looking and Luke was the one who'd ended up injured Ryan was the one who ended up in detention.

This day had sucked and it was only made worse by the fact that no girl, save for Summer had even looked at him today. He hadn't even been able to catch Taylor's eye in English.

Ryan walked into the room where detention was and sat down next to Holly Fischer. There was a rumor she got caught doing it with Chip earlier that day and that was why she was in detention. Holly slid her gaze to him and got up to sit at the table in front of him.

Okay that was it.

"Fischer," Ryan hissed. "Hey!"

Holly turned around, "What?"

"What's going on? Do I smell or something?"

"No."

"Then what is going on? The only girl in school who will talk to me is Summer and Luke tackled me for no reason."

"Word's out Atwood. You're off limits."

"Huh?"

"Well since you saved her life, Cooper's declared you hers and hers alone."

"She what?!"

"Quiet," the teacher monitoring detention that afternoon ordered, frowning at him and probably marking in his file that he was causing trouble.

"You heard me," Holly whispered. "Cooper gets what she wants Ryan and she wants you. No other girl in school's going to go near you."

"Bitch," he muttered, glaring at the table.

He wanted out of here. He had a stop to make.

--xxx--

"Who the hell do you think you are," he asked Marissa as soon as she opened the door to the Cooper house.

"Ryan! It's so good to see you." He stepped back as she went to hug him.

"Answer the question."

"Don't you want to come in?"

"No, I want you to answer my question and quickly before I get really mad."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Dammit, Marissa," he slammed his fist into the door jamb, cracking it.

"What is wrong with you?"

"No, that's my question. All day long girls have been avoiding me and then Luke tackles me. I finally found out why. Declaring somebody your property will not make them go out with you, Marissa."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a very good liar, but you should've sworn the other girls to secrecy. One of them told me."

Marissa's lips settled into a thin line, "So what? You do realize that now no girl will go near you, including the dork you like."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that."

"I don't get what you see in her. She should've just stayed with Seth Cohen where she belonged."

"You do not have the right to tell people who they should be with!"

"She's not your type Ryan. She can't give you anything you need or want."

"How the fuck would you know what I need or want? You don't even know me!"

"She's a little mutant who's never been normal a day in the last three years. Why would you want that in your life?"

"That's my business, not yours!"

"It doesn't matter," Marissa folded her arms. "She won't go for you now. You're off limits."

"What makes you think she'll do what you say? She's an outcast, like Seth, like me."

"She's hiding something. She has a secret that she doesn't want anyone to know and I'm betting that includes you. I could make her life so very miserable."

"You try it and she's not the one who'll be miserable."

"What can you do?"

"I can tell people you're so lousy in the sack I'm thinking of turning gay just so I don't have to sleep with you anymore."

"I'm sure Luke-"

"Oh you mean the guy who was cheating on you with Holly? Yeah why would people ever believe me when I say how bad in bed you are?"

"You're bluffing."

"Call me."

"Fine, you want Dorksend, you can have her. I'm sure you'll be bored in a week anyway," she said before she slammed the door in his face.

"I don't need your permission," he muttered, turning away with clenched fists. He needed to find a gym or something, because he was still pissed off and he couldn't go home... "Shit." He was late, and with the detention...

He wasn't pissed anymore, he was scared. No more trouble, they'd said.

He was in for it now.

--xxx--

"I can't ask Taylor to the carnival."

"Why not?"

"Aside from being grounded? She's already going with you."

"It's not a date."

"You two keep saying that, but you also keep slipping off together. What else could it be?"

"In this case? She's going along to protect me from the jocks."

"She's that tough?"

"She broke Luke's arm, remember?"

"Yeah." Seth felt a flicker of concern, watching the other boy thinking. Had he given too many hints about Taylor's capabilities? "That's good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Means I don't have to worry about her, she can take care of herself."

"She _so_ can." This was great. Ryan _liked_ that she was self-reliant.

He had to tell Taylor.

--xxx--

"You're loony," Taylor told Seth as he drove Sandy's car towards the carnival grounds. "If this were the army you'd be receiving a Section 8."

"I'm telling you, Taylor, I told him how tough you are, and he was practically drooling. Said something about not having to worry about you."

"Why would he be so glad to know that I can take care of myself? The boy's got a major hero complex. Marissa is perfect for him."

"He doesn't see it that way. He told Marissa off in a major way today."

"When did he do that? He was in detention right after school."

"After detention, that's why he's grounded. The 'rents came down on him because he didn't come straight home."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I still say you're nuts."

"Nuts is as nuts does."

"Okay Forrest," Taylor laughed.

"You sure you're okay to do this by yourself? I could tell Summer-"

"It's just a purchase, I'll be fine." Privately, she thought it'd go even easier without her far-too-chatty friend along.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Positive."

"Here we are," Seth parked the car and the two got out.

"Object of obsession at two o'clock," Taylor smiled when she spotted Summer. "Go get her buddy."

"Meet you later."

"Sure thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see a man about an ax."

--xxx--

Summer put her hands on her hips, glaring around at the crowd of happy teens. She'd let Cohen beg out of the next ride, something about his stomach being upset, and now he'd vanished.

"He better not be with Townsend," she muttered, starting her search.

Just as she was getting to the soft ice cream stand she saw Taylor at the edge of the parking lot talking to a guy Summer didn't recognize while looking in a trunk. She pointed and nodded. The very sketchy guy nodded and picked something up from the trunk. Taylor gave him money and was handed the object which Summer recognized.

"An ax?"

"Summer!" She turned to see Coop coming her way and moved so that her friend wouldn't see what she'd been looking at. She didn't know why she was protecting Taylor's creepy little purchase, but she was.

Maybe she just didn't want to hear (for what had to be the fiftieth time) about Ryan's obvious lack of judgment in preferring the Townsend girl.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind. Anything beat listening to my parents argue over the china for the tenth time."

Summer frowned a little, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Marissa looked around them.

"He's grounded."

"What?"

"Atwood? He's grounded. Seth told me."

"Like I care," Marissa tried to play it off. "Let's get some cotton candy."

"Okay," Summer smiled and as she followed Marissa she looked over her shoulder to see what Taylor was doing and narrowed her gaze when she saw Seth joining her and the two of them walking towards the Cohen family car.

--xxx--

"So, any movement from the pool house," Kirsten asked.

"No, he's staying put. He's a good kid."

"You want to un-ground him."

"We're punishing him for something that wasn't his fault. Luke..."

"He's not grounded for the tackle. He's grounded for not coming straight home, and for not telling us why."

"He said he had something to deal with."

"But he won't tell us what."

"If we keep punishing him when he talks to us, it won't be just his private life he doesn't speak to us about."

"Who said it had anything to do with his private life?"

"The pink tinge to his ears and the way he avoided our eyes, especially yours, when he told us he was 'dealing with something'. His body language was practically shouting 'girl trouble'."

"I wonder if it's still Taylor or if he's moved on by now."

"From the way he was clenching his jaw, and what Seth told me, I think it was Marissa."

"He's interested in Marissa now?"

"No, and since she doesn't handle rejection all that well..."

"You think that's what he was 'dealing' with?"

"I think it's likely."

"I think it's more likely he's changed interest. He is only fifteen, and he did save her life in TJ."

"I don't think that kind of behavior would attract his interest. Not with his mother's history of drinking. No, I think the incident in TJ was just Ryan being Ryan."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you read between the lines of his file, it's not the first time he's tried to save someone. This time just turned out better than the others ever had."

"Like when he put his mother's boyfriend in the hospital?"

"He was hitting Dawn. And a few months back there was a guy he got into a fight with. That guy had been all over a friend of Ryan's."

"Would this be the boy with the re-wired jaw?"

"You're missing the point, Kirsten. He saved his friend from being raped, protected his mother from a coke addict. Those incidents in school? He was looking out for kids like our son. Defending those who couldn't defend themselves. Like Taylor does."

"What do you mean?" Her heart started racing. Last time she'd talked to him about the existence of the supernatural, he'd freaked out. She'd barely kept the Council from wiping his memory, telling them he thought she'd been joking. If he uncovered the truth now that she had a Slayer to look after, she wouldn't be able to protect him.

"Well, she did break Luke's arm when he was harassing Seth. And there've been other times she's kept him from getting hurt."

"Her breaking Luke's arm was a lucky accident that gave her a rep for being tough which saved our son from many years of harassment."

"Accident or not, I'm glad he has her around."

"Me too," Kirsten smiled.

--xxx--

"Hello?"

"They left together."

"Summer?"

"They left together, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm grounded."

"You're gonna be grounded and in traction if you don't answer me."

"It would help if I knew what you were talking about."

"Cohen and Taylor!"

"Oh." He felt sick to his stomach, resisting the urge to check and see if the light was on in Seth's room. He didn't want to know.

"That's all you have to say? Why aren't you more upset about this? You're into Taylor and she's with Seth right now. They're supposed to be broken up. Why are they always together?"

"Maybe they're friends with benefits."

"No way and even if they are, she cannot have him."

"She can't?" Her attitude would be funny, if it were any other girl with Seth.

"No. She needs to stay away from my man or I'm gonna make her miserable."

"Leave her alone, Summer," he tucked the phone under his ear when he heard the plastic creaking. Last thing he needed was to crush the pool house phone. "Seth likes you, okay? He has for years."

"Then why is he acting like this?"

"I dunno. Habit? Or maybe he thinks you'll dump him as soon as your friends weigh in and he's hedging his bets."

"Oh well thanks for the vote of confidence, Atwood. It's nice to know that you have so much faith in me."

"C'mon Summer, don't start."

"Why are they always together? They can't be having sex. Taylor looked thoroughly repulsed when I suggested sex and Seth in the same sentence."

"Well what else could they be doing?"

"I don't know! I'm asking you!"

"I don't know, either, I," something occurred to him and he smiled, feeling the knot in his gut loosening. "I think I know."

"What? Can you see them? What are they doing?"

"I can't see them, but what if she's teaching him how to fight?"

"Say what?"

"What if she's teaching him to defend himself? So you won't be dating a wimp?"

Summer was quiet.

"Summer?"

"Maybe you're right," she said. "That would make a little bit of sense."

"Good."

"But if they are doing it and this whole revulsion thing is a front, they're both dead."

--

Interesting replies last time. All 4 of them. Don't you guys love us anymore? :( We will explain everything just be patient.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Thanks for all the awesome replies last time. Enjoy lucky number 7.

Ch 7

"So did you try it out," Seth asked as he and Taylor climbed the stairs to Harbor.

"Yeah. I took a ride yesterday and practiced by throwing melons into the air and slicing them," Taylor said as they paused and she stretched, her back cracking causing a few freshmen boys to look at her in appreciation.

"Got yourself a fan club," Seth nodded.

Taylor glanced over her shoulder and sighed, "Great. Just what I need."

"So, you working the bag at lunch," Seth asked as they continued into school.

"Actually, I thought you could put on that suit Kirsten got you and I could kick you in your puffy groin."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." His tone was, as usual, heavily sarcastic. "You sure you wouldn't rather just talk about whatever it is that's bothering you before my head starts ringing?"

"She lives next door to you," Taylor said with a sigh, "and she's the reason I won't join Social Committee."

"What's Marissa done," Seth grinned suddenly, nudging his friend with his elbow. "I knew you liked him."

"I don't."

"Taylor, the only thing she's done recently is declaring Ryan to be hers. So unless you want to claim to still be holding a grudge for her calling you a 'dike'."

"Have you forgotten she also called me a fag hag and that she did it in front of Summer?"

"Point taken," Seth rolled his eyes. "So, what's up?"

"I don't know. She's just getting on my nerves more than normal. Thank God we're not in any of the same classes or I might go Cave Slayer on her ass."

"We return again to my theory that you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of Marissa? She's a train wreck."

"Because she usually gets what she wants, and right now she wants Ryan, and that makes you mad because you like him and you saw him first, so..."

"I didn't say I liked him."

"You didn't have to. I'm your best friend, I can tell."

Taylor sighed, "I hate you."

"So you do like him?"

"He's not completely repulsive," she said.

"There's a ringing endorsement," Seth rolled his eyes. "Just admit it already."

Taylor hesitated and then, "Fine! You win. I like him, okay? Not that it matters. Princess Cooper has claimed him. She gets what she wants. She'll get him too."

"Not according to Ryan."

"He's a boy. Boys are slaves to their hormones. Remember the succubus?"

"Comparing Cooper to a demon? Haven't we beaten that horse to death?"

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm saying - don't give up before you even start. If I did that, would I be where I am with Summer?"

"Where are you, exactly?"

"Not invisible, and that's good enough to start with."

"Ryan deserves normal for as long as he can get it. I'm so far from normal it's a little scary. Sorry Seth, I think this little romance is better suited for a bad comic book."

"Hey!"

Taylor smiled and glanced down the hall, "Speaking of admirers, have you noticed the new girl checking you out at every opportunity?"

"What?" Seth almost turned to look, and then narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Nice try. Look, I get that you want to protect him. The suck life he's had, I want him to have better, too. That may even be why Mom's so eager to keep him under wraps; so that he can enjoy being a kid, like us."

"I sense a 'but'."

"However, you keep up with this pushing people away to 'protect' them and you're gonna end up miserable, bitter, and alone, just like your mother."

"But I'll always have you, right?"

"Will you? How soon before you decide I need 'protecting', too? Or that you don't want your job to interfere with me having a life?" Seth spotted Summer and waved at her. "You start closing yourself off, it won't be long until it becomes a habit; and then you'll be miserable, with no one but yourself to blame."

"I am not closing myself off Seth. I just think Marissa might be better for him."

"Little Miss Holier than Thou, Center of the Universe, Nothing is Ever Enough, Oh how I've suffered, Nobody understands me, fix me a drink, and hand me a nebutol is not better for him."

"I am never letting you watch The Ya-Ya Sisterhood again."

"Don't give up so easily."

"What's up?" Summer looked from one to the other. Taylor bit her lip and looked away, Seth smiled pleadingly at the object of his affection.

"Will you tell her that she's selling Ryan short? You're a girl, she'll listen to you."

"If she's not listening to you, why would she listen to me? She doesn't even like me."

"I don't not like you."

"You just don't think I'm good enough for your friend."

"I don't get why you're all of a sudden chasing after him so hard when you've ignored him for years; that's all."

"I knew it. I knew you two weren't 'benefit' friends."

"What?"

"Townsend, if you'd ever kissed him; you wouldn't have to wonder why I'm chasing him. You'd know. Therefore, you guys have never kissed."

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Shut up, Cohen."

"Don't you talk to him like that. I'll knock you into the middle of next week," Taylor said staring down the brunette.

"Okay, Taylor, I appreciate that you want to protect me and I thank you, but there's no need to threaten violence."

"I'll talk to you later, Seth."

Taylor turned and walked away.

"She's in a mood."

"I think I hurt her feelings."

"What did you do?"

"I said if she didn't lighten up, she'd become her mother."

"That's bad?"

"Imagine the most vicious, mean spirited, condescending bitch of a Newpsie you can times ten."

"Ouch."

"Then add in manipulative, emotional terrorism, and rip out any trace of humanity."

"Yeah, you messed up all right."

"I should apologize." He moved to go after his friend, and Summer's hand clamped onto his arm.

"Let someone else handle it." She nodded to where Ryan was approaching Taylor's locker.

"The mood she's in? He's a dead man."

--xxx--

"Hey Ryan," Taylor said to the blonde boy. "Didn't see you this morning."

"Yeah, I know. I was running late so Sandy gave me a ride."

Taylor nodded as she traded her books in her bag for the ones in her locker.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. How's Marissa?"

"Alive. Other than that, I don't care."

"Really? I'm surprised by that."

"Why?"

"Guys fall all over themselves for her. I really didn't think you'd be that much different."

"I'd be offended, but I can see your point. I haven't exactly made the best choices since I got here." He hoped she wouldn't bring the specifics up. Thinking of Summer still made him feel a little guilty and the thing with Gaby was just too humiliating to remember.

Taylor had to smile at that. She looked back over her shoulder at Seth and Summer before she looked at Ryan, "Just be careful. Marissa's complicated and she is Summer's best friend. You wouldn't want to end up in the middle."

"I'm not in the middle. Didn't Seth tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I told Marissa to mind her own damn business." He looked over at his brother, confused. "I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"Maybe he's better at keeping secrets than you think."

"It wasn't a secret. I don't care who knows I don't like her."

"You sure you want to shut that door," Taylor asked carefully. Okay, so she was a complete liar. She did like him. Dammit Seth, why are you so intuitive when it comes to my life and so clueless when it comes to your own? "Guys have been known to donate kidneys just to get Marissa Cooper to smile at them."

"They need higher standards. Girl's a train wreck and a drunk."

"She's beautiful." She blinked in surprise when he snorted.

"She's a stick person. One good breeze and she'd snap like a twig."

"So you're not into the stick figure look?"

"No. I like a girl who looks like she can take care of herself and not call for someone to rescue her."

"Good to know," Taylor nodded.

"It also helps if she's got the most amazing hazel eyes I've ever seen."

Taylor's mouth opened but before any words could escape the bell rang and, as she was too shocked to even manage a goodbye, she turned on her heel and walked away leaving Ryan with a slight smile on his face.

He'd made Taylor speechless. Okay, he was getting somewhere.

--xxx--

"Hey did you see this," Seth pushed a print out of an article to Taylor. "There's something weird going on at the hospital. Three kids have died in the last four weeks and they've all died from some kind of flu."

"Dammit. I hate the ones that prey on kids." She gave the punching bag an extra-vicious kick.

Seth raised an eyebrow. They'd been at Taylor's for about an hour and she was on the verge of breaking her punching bag. Something else was bothering her.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't said much since we got home and you are on the verge of breaking your punching bag."

"I hate you."

"Since when?"

"Since you started being right."

"You mean I wasn't always right?"

"Very funny," Taylor shot him a look.

"Okay, so what am I right about?"

"Ryan."

"What about him?"

"He likes me and I like him. Okay? Are you happy? You were right. We like each other."

"Yes, I am happy. You've stopped being stubborn, Ryan's stopped being a jerk, and Summer actually likes me. The world is a wonderful place."

"Not counting the demons."

"Yeah, not counting those losers."

Taylor giggled a little.

"So, tell me what happened."

"What happened when?"

"What happened to make you realize that Ryan liked you and made you admit to yourself that you like him to."

"I admitted it to you before I admitted it to myself and he said I have amazing eyes and that he likes it when a girl can take care of herself and doesn't look like a stick figure."

"Dad said he was smart. I guess this proves it."

"Meaning?"

"Anyone who prefers you to Marissa Cooper is definitely smarter than average."

"You're the only person I know of who can compliment themselves when complimenting others."

"It is a unique talent," Seth agreed.

"So, how are things progressing with Summer?"

"Good. Now that you've stopped being Cleopatra, it'll be even better."

"How do I affect you and Summer?

"Well, if you start hanging with Ryan, she won't think we're you know," Seth looked very green as he motioned with his hands. She felt a little peaked herself as she put together what he was talking about.

"Ew."

"Hello," Summer's voice came from the hallway.

"Summer," Taylor called.

The brunette in question appeared in the doorway a few moments later. "Hi."

"How did you get into my house?"

"How did you find out where Taylor lives?"

"It's not like it was hard. I just told Doctor Kim I had something important to discuss with you for social committee, but you weren't answering your cell, and I told your maid the same thing."

"Okay, but why are you here?"

"My dad's in trouble. I think someone's trying to kill him."

"Why would you think that?"

"He crashed his car. He's a very careful driver, and the mechanic said the brake lines had been cut. And the nurses say he's all of a sudden accident prone? He almost fell down the stairs the other day! And the water pipes over his desk burst. If he'd been at his computer, instead of seeing to an emergency, he would've been electrocuted."

"Shouldn't you call the cops?"

"The security at the hospital doesn't think anything's wrong, just a series of accidents. Without them to back me..."

"Why would you come to me about this?"

"Are you kidding?" Summer indicated the knives, crossbows, and other instruments of violence around the dojo-like home gym. "I saw you buying that ax." pointing at the Labrys "I figured you were in a gang or something."

"A gang? Oh fabulous."

"You gotta admit it's better than the cult rumor," Seth said.

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned back to Summer, "Why don't you ask your friends for help?"

"My friends? You mean like Holly, who stole my best friend's boyfriend? Jess, who thinks anyone who doesn't snort coke is an idiot? Brad, who doesn't spend a day without getting stoned? Maybe you mean all the others, who turned on Marissa like the back-stabbing hoes they are? Those friends?"

"I see your point." Well, that attitude explains why she doesn't care what they say about Seth, Taylor thought. "What about Marissa?"

"She's in a fragile place right now, I don't want to put any more pressure on her with the fact someone's trying to hurt my dad."

"That's considerate of you," Seth commented, pleading at Taylor with his eyes.

"I don't know what I can do." She was protesting more to her friend than the other girl. Kirsten was gonna freak.

"You're always around when creepy things start happening," Summer said. "This is creepy to me. Can you please help?"

Taylor sighed. "I'm gonna need your candy striper uniform."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm gonna need some reason to be at the hospital and I don't think I can stick a lab coat on."

"I'll go with you."

"That's not necessary, Summer."

"You're gonna need to move around the hospital, right? Possibly get into secured areas and stuff? I can help."

"Trust me, you'd just get in the way." Seth said.

"And I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can if the way Brad was limping last week is any indication but this is a little bit more serious. Just get me a uniform and I'll be good to go."

"Thank you."

--xxx--

"Hey Mom," Seth said coming into the kitchen to find her mother working on something for her 'real job' i.e. the Newport Group.

"Hi Sweetie," she looked beyond him. "No Taylor?"

"She's helping Summer wash the blood out of her candy striper uniform."

"Blood?"

"Demon, not human."

"How did Summer handle it?"

"Amazingly well. She said it explained several things, like how certain celebrities got thin so fast."

"I think that's due more to eating disorders and liposuction than the supernatural." Kirsten smiled.

"So we won't have to give her a potion?"

"Why would you think I was going to?"

"You gave one to Ryan, when the thing with the succubus went down."

"Honey." She put down her paperwork, sighing. "I did that to protect him. He was still linked when the demon died, remember? He could've turned psychotic, or slid into depression, or worse." She didn't think her son should be told just how close they'd come to losing the blonde boy. She didn't like to think about it herself. "Besides, given all the things he's been through, the life he's lived, I thought he deserved a break."

"So you thought it'd be better for him to think he macked on grandpa's girlfriend than to know the truth?"

"He's already dealing with the truth of human monsters, Seth. I thought it would be unfair to burden him with the truth about the non-human ones as well."

"Is that why you haven't told Dad?"

"In part," she sighed. "Here, sit down for a minute." Kirsten waited until he was settled, resisting the urge to pat him soothingly. "When I told Jimmie, he almost had a nervous breakdown. He was telling everyone in town; the amnesia was necessary to keep security and to make things easier on him."

"Dad could handle it. And he's real good at keeping secrets. He's a lawyer, remember?"

"By the time I met your father, I thought I was out of the business. Your grandma Rose..." She took a deep breath to stave off the pain thinking of the loss of her mother always caused. "...she never believed in forcing us to follow her footsteps. I went to Berkeley thinking I'd left that part of my life behind me. Even after the wedding, even after you were born; I still thought it was over."

"And then grandma got sick."

"And then she got sick." She agreed, remembering the anxious fear, the days when she couldn't seem to stop crying, terrifying the 3yr old boy her son had been. "The council came through for her, tried everything to help. Your grandfather just fell apart. The only people I could rely on were your father and the council."

"So you became a watcher to pay them back."

"That's right. I put some conditions on it, though. Training in the magical abilities you were just starting to show, for one. Free reign to do things my way, should I ever meet a slayer, for another." That had taken some negotiation, but it wasn't for nothing that she was Caleb Nichols daughter.

"They had some conditions of their own?"

"Not exactly." She remembered how her parents had fought over the secret, how her father had pulled away from her mother until they were more strangers than husband and wife. She didn't want that to happen to her marriage. "It's not easy for your father, living under my dad's thumb. And he works so hard, cares so much about his clients, I don't want to add any more stress."

"Mom, I think Dad's loved you since the moment he saw you. Nothing you could say or do would ever change that. But if you're that determined to never tell him about what Taylor is or what you are, then I won't say another word."

"I'd like to tell him. But there are times when I think that he'd go straight for my father's throat when he realizes the reason my mother always looked so heartbroken is because my father wasn't there when she needed him."

"Dad's not Grandpa."

"I know, honey, that's what I was saying. He'd be even more hostile to my father; it might even just push him over the edge. And, good a lawyer as your father is, he wouldn't be able to defend himself against an assault charge with the lawyers your grandfather would hire."

"I guess," Seth looked at his hands. "But you should think about telling him."

"I will," Kirsten nodded. She didn't tell her son that she thought about telling Sandy every day. Seeing him come home worn out and exasperated though, knowing how much worse it's be if he knew about the other dangers his clients faced... "You should go finish your homework now."

"How did you know I had homework?" She smiled and he glared over his shoulder at the pool house. "Dirty rat."

"Give him a break. He's just trying to look out for you."

"I know what's out there better than he does. If anything I should be looking out for him," Seth said as he got up from the counter, heading for the stairs.

Kirsten sighed as her son left. She looked back over at the pool house. Maybe she should consider telling the rest of her family what her true calling in life was. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried but every time she tried to get the words out the expression on her mother's face when she realized Caleb wasn't coming to say goodbye flashed before her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy you guys and remember if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.

TTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVS

Ch 8-

"Taylor, help," Seth pleaded with his best friend.

"No, you know what? I think I'm gonna go home and order Chinese and watch some bad movie and enjoy the fact that my mother is in Miami and not trying to cook dinner," Taylor smiled.

"You can't leave me alone with my parents. Mom trying to cook, Dad trying to stop her..."

"What about Ryan?"

"He's going to Chino."

"Seeing his mom?"

"His brother, actually."

"Isn't his brother in prison?"

"Yes, he is. He called this morning and asked Ryan to come visit him. Oh and did I mention that Jimmy Cooper is coming over? Yeah, they're trying to fix him up with some woman at my dad's office. What woman in her right mind is going to start dating a guy who could still possibly go to prison?"

Taylor fought a grin as she pulled on a jacket, "Sorry, Seth. You are going to have to deal with your dysfunctional family and their meddling ways all by yourself. I am taking the day off from fight the forces of evil and from keeping your family from killing each other."

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen since Grandpa's not coming over, although if Mom gets access to the stove, we may all be toast."

"Don't exaggerate."

"Who's exaggerating?"

"Kirsten is a smart and capable woman. She can handle anything."

"She can't handle cooking. You know that," Seth said.

"Call me if you're on the verge of starving," she said. "Otherwise, I will see you tomorrow."

"No! Please, you have to help. Ryan's all brooding and Dad's all distracted and I can't be here without backup."

"So, call Summer."

"Summer's worse in the kitchen than Mom. I hear she once set a bowl of cereal on fire."

Taylor giggled. "I will stay until someone who actually knows what to do in a kitchen arrives. Then I am leaving, period."

"I can't believe you're abandoning me in my hour of need."

"You'll survive," she patted him soothingly on the shoulder. "Now go call Summer, you know you want to."

Seth wiggled his head back and forth, "Yeah I do. See you later."

"Bye," Taylor smiled as her friend walked away in search of a phone.

"Taylor, hey."

She turned and smiled at Ryan, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah." He looked distracted. "You staying?"

"Just until someone who knows what to do in a kitchen arrives."

"You may have a long wait."

"You going to see Trey?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want some company?"

"What?"

"I really don't want to stay here and watch Sandy try to keep Kirsten from burning down the house and as appealing as going home, turning off my phone, having Chinese food, and watching some screwball movie sounds, I think maybe you'd be better company."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Do you really want to go alone? "Cause if you do, I'll shut up and go on my way."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm going to prison, and what you're wearing..."

"So what's the dress code? I can change, I've still got some clothes in the guest room."

"I don't want to give Seth the wrong idea."

"We're just friends, remember?"

"No, I know, I just-"

"And you and I are friends, right?"

"Right," Ryan said, feeling slightly nauseous for some reason.

"So, I don't see a problem. If you want me to change, I can go do that."

"Yeah, okay." He could take off while she was changing. She didn't need to be exposed to Trey's crap.

"Just let me change," Taylor said. She started for the stairs but turned around at the last second. "I know where you're going and I'm pretty sure the bike can outrun the Range Rover. By the way, I also know how to change a tire and I keep spares in the garage here and in my own. Just thought you should know in case you were getting any ideas about leaving without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He cursed internally. Looked like he had to call and let the prison know there'd be two visitors for Trey. "No long sleeves, no jeans, nothing blue and for your own safety no short skirts or low-cut blouses."

"Why no blue?"

"Because I'm already wearing it."

"Ryan? Have you left yet," Sandy called from the kitchen.

"You've got until the Cohens finish seeing me off."

Much as he didn't want to risk taking a girl that hot into a yard full of hard-asses, he kind of appreciated having the company.

"Back in a flash," Taylor went upstairs to change her clothes. She chose a black T-shirt and a pair of white jeans with her favorite pair of sneakers and a white jean jacket. She went back down. "Psst."

"What," Ryan looked at her strangely.

"Where's Seth?"

"Kitchen," he looked amused now.

"Okay," she came the rest of the way. "Ready?"

"Ready."

--xxx--

"How can she do this to me? After as many years as we've been friends, she just leaves me to the dubious nature of Mom's cooking skills?"

Summer rolled her eyes and turned the page of the magazine she'd found on Seth's desk, "Are you going to rant for much longer? You're beginning to give me a headache."

"Sorry. I'm just worried about her."

"Did she act like anything's wrong?"

"No, but..."

"And she won't be patrolling or anything during the day, right?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just don't want her to be alone. Just because we're not fake-dating anymore doesn't mean I don't care."

"She's not alone, she's with Chino."

"What?!"

"I saw them on my way over. Chino and Taylor in your Mom's Range Rover."

"Oh great," Seth sighed.

"Now what's wrong? Jealous?"

"No. I want Taylor and Ryan to get together. I just don't think today's the best day for an outing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ryan's going to visit Trey in prison and I don't think that's the best place for a first date."

"Maybe she thought he needed backup."

"I'm surprised he agreed to it. He was really insistent on going alone. Do you think I should call..."

"Are we gonna talk about those two all day?" Summer asked, exasperated, her dark eyes flashing.

"Sorry. I'm just worried and..." he put up his hands, abandoning the subject. "Okay, okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"Who said I wanted to talk, Cohen?"

"Oh, I see. You just want me for my body," Seth smiled. "I knew it."

"Shut up, Cohen." Summer stood up and grabbed his sweater, pulling him in for a kiss.

--xxx--

"So, that was Trey?"

"Yeah."

"Is he okay?"

"Fine."

Taylor bit her lip, trying to think of how to mention the bruises on his brother's face without sounding critical, when she saw that he was heading the wrong way.

"Where are we going?"

"Chino."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. She leaned forward and turned on the radio. "You have any preferences?"

"Uh no. You did hear me right?"

"About Chino? I heard you."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because it's kind of like prison without the bars or guards."

"You mean it's full of people who will do anything to get what they want without thoughts of the consequences and ignoring any morals they might or might not have?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds just like home."

"Yeah, but people in Newport don't shove a gun in your face as an introduction."

"What are we going to be doing where that's a risk?" He avoided her eyes, pretending he was concentrating on his driving. "Ryan?"

"I have to pick up a stolen car."

Taylor took a quick look around them and grabbed the wheel forcing Ryan to pull over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No, I think that's my question," Taylor shot back at him. "Ryan, are you crazy? Do you realize what could happen to you if you get caught doing this? Or if Trey's buddies aren't all that forgiving, which judging by the state of your brother's face, they aren't."

"He's my brother."

"So you're going to throw away everything to make his life easier?"

"No, to save his life."

Taylor sighed, "Okay."

"I can drop you at a bus station and you can just go home."

"Oh like hell," Taylor said. "You think I'm leaving you by yourself to go up against guys who are trying to kill your brother?"

"Taylor, these guys could do some serious damage to you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know." He pulled back out into traffic, already planning on how to ditch her. Things started to look familiar and he pointed out a few of the nicer ones. "High school. Park. Library."

"Nice church," she commented quietly. She briefly wondered if she should make a visit there in the near future to make sure no other vampire or demon had gotten the bright idea to use their shelter.

"It had a great program before it burned. Jerks."

"Some people, huh?" Taylor commented, trying not to flinch.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Okay, here we are."

"Is that your old place?"

"Yeah," Ryan answered trying not to think of the day he'd come home to find his mother and everything else in the house gone.

"Your brother left a stolen car at his own house?"

"Not exactly." He got out and stared at the place next door. His feet carried him up the front walk, the path he'd traveled so many times before. Bracing himself, he raised his hand and knocked.

"Oh my God," the girl who answered the door said. "Ryan?"

"Hey, T." He so didn't want to get into it with Teresa with Taylor around. "Arturo in?"

"That's all I get? You disappear for five months and all you do is ask after my stupid brother?"

"It's important," Ryan said.

"I'll bet." Teresa noticed Taylor, "Who's she? New girlfriend?"

"Taylor Townsend, pleased to meet you...?"

"Theresa Diaz."

"So, Arturo?" He should've taken off, motorcycle or no. He could've ditched her, she had no idea where he was headed.

"Sure. Come on." She led them back into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, look who I found."

"Ryan!" The older woman through her arms around him and he briefly returned her embrace. "Are you okay? We were worried. The ambulance came and the police asked questions about you and your momma"s ...friend. We didn't tell them anything."

"Thanks." Great. Taylor would be asking about that on the way home. He had to start thinking of a cover story, something he'd never been very good at.

"Hey, Ry."

"'Turo."

"You here about the car?"

"Yeah."

"Might take us a while to get it going."

"You okay here?" He didn't want Taylor hearing any of the stories this family had to tell about him; but at least Teresa's and Mrs. Diaz's were only embarrassing. Not illegal.

"Yeah, I'm good," Taylor nodded.

"Okay," Ryan nodded and followed Arturo out the door.

Taylor turned to Mrs. Diaz and Teresa, "So can I do anything to help?"

"I don't think so. Table's already set, and I doubt you can cook."

"Theresa! Be nice."

"Yes, Momma."

"It's okay Mrs. Diaz. Teresa's right, actually. I can't cook."

"Oh. Well, most of the cooking is done, anyway."

"It smells wonderful."

"Thank you."

--xxx--

Seth walked into the kitchen after getting off the phone with Ryan. His mom had the blender going.

"Hey Mom, Taylor's with Ryan in Chino."

"What?"

"Taylor's in Chino."

"I can't hear you."

Seth took a deep breath and shouted, "Taylor's in Chino," just as Kirsten turned off the blender. "Wow, that really happens."

"Taylor's in Chino," Marissa folded her arms.

"Yeah, she didn't think it was a great idea for him to visit Trey alone." He was answering his mother's expression more than the girl's statement.

"I'm glad he let someone go with him." Sandy observed.

"Excuse me," Marissa said before she marched out the back door.

Seth rolled his eyes. It looked like Marissa and her worn out Scarlett O'Hara thing were going to be making an appearance after all. Great.

"Coop, wait." Summer chased after her friend. "What's your deal?"

"My deal? What are you even doing here? You're not part of the family."

"She was invited." Seth said, having followed the girls outside. Bonus, he could avoid the argument the adults were having, just now.

"Why was she invited and I, your neighbor, had to tag along with my dad just to avoid having dinner with my mom?"

"Because her I like," Seth said.

"You jerk! You can't talk to me like that!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"You're pretty brave when your bodyguards aren't around."

"I don't need Taylor and Ryan to help me handle you, Cooper. All I need to do is push."

"Push? What does that mean?"

"That's a nice outfit Marissa. I hope it's wash and wear." With that Seth put his hands on Marissa's shoulders and pushed. Marissa fell backwards into the freezing cold pool with a screech. Seth turned to Summer, "Sorry. There are towels in the pool house but don't let her in there alone." Then he turned and went back inside.

"Sum! Did you see that? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Well, Coop, you were kinda being a rhymes-with."

"Summer! I'm y-y-you're best f-f-f-friend."

"Come on, Coop, out of the pool." She inhaled as she helped her friend climb out of the water. "We may want to find you some coffee, too."

"I'm not that cold."

"No, but you are that drunk and unless you want your mom going postal on you, I suggest you let me sober you up."

"Fine." Marissa resentfully allowed her friend to escort her to the pool house. Her eyes gleamed as she looked around. "This is his room, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare, Coop." Summer handed her a pile of towels.

"Weren't you gonna get me some coffee?" She pulled the towels tight around her. "I'm cold."

"I'm sure," Summer headed for the kitchen area praying that Ryan had coffee. She opened a cabinet and thanked God when she saw not only instant coffee but a coffee pot as well. She filled it up and put it on the stove before turning on one of the burners. Then she turned back to Marissa. "So, what was that all about out there?"

"You're asking me? He's the unhinged one. He pushed me in a pool in November. Who does that?"

"I think he was trying to protect his friends."

"By giving me pneumonia?"

"You don't have pneumonia." She looked around and got some more towels, depleting the available supply.

"I could get it. He pushes me in a damn pool and walks away after apologizing to you. He is so backwards. This whole family is so backwards. Kirsten was going to marry my father and spend the rest of her life with him and then one day she's all 'Sorry, can't do it. Have a nice life.' Sandy is trying to ruin his father-in-law. Even Ryan's getting in on the act with his crush on Dorksend. This family is just weird."

"I think it's nice."

"What?"

"Sandy and Kirsten have never been divorced, never even had a fight, far as I know. Seth sticks by his friends instead of stabbing them in the back or cheating on them, like our former buds. And my Dad says Mr. Nichol has 'questionable' business practices, so maybe he deserves to be 'ruined'."

"Don't tell me you're about to say Dorksend is anything but a freak. She's poaching on my guy."

"Your guy? When was he ever your guy? If anyone should be ticked, it should be me. I'm the one who actually dated him, remember?"

"Yes but you were done with him and I wanted him and she has shown no interest in him and why does he want her so bad?"

"Beats me. Maybe that's his type."

"Maybe he's just after her so Seth can still see her. Maybe he's still playing you."

"There's nothing between Seth and Taylor but friendship. As for Ryan and Taylor, I don't know what's going on there but if Atwood likes her there's not a whole hell of a lot you can do about it."

"She hasn't been normal a day in the last three years. Why would he want that?"

"Why do you care so much? He's not the only boy in school. He's not even the best." Privately, she thought she had the best of a bad lot, herself; but she wasn't about to admit that to her friend. "You weren't this interested when I was dating him."

"That was before I saw what a great guy he was. Summer, he saved my life. A lot of guys would've just passed taking care of me along to Luke or you. He was willing to come after me with you."

"I think that's just how he is. He'd stop and help Luke, if Luke needed help."

"So you don't think he hates me?"

"Well...not until you pulled that "he's my property" thing. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd clear my path. Who knew he wouldn't like being wanted so badly? Maybe if I broke Luke's arm, climbed rope during lunch, and spent all my free time with Seth he'd notice me."

"Well, I don't think that last's gonna happen; but I'm behind the breaking of limbs on the cheating Jock-boy."

"So you'll help?"

"I didn't say that."

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I don't think Chino's the one, Coop. He's hot, he's nice; but he's also not interested. You can't MAKE someone like you."

"It's not fair. He's chasing someone who's not even interested in him."

"Why do you think Taylor's not interested?"

"Ryan has a part that she doesn't have any use for."

"First Taylor's still seeing Seth and now she'd gay? Which is it Coop?"

"I think it's both. I think they were covering for each other. I think Seth's setting you up to be his new excuse."

"Hardly," she flushed, remembering the heated moments in his room before his father had called them down to help with the cooking. "Seth's definitely straight."

Marissa took a better look at her friend, "Oh my God. You slept with him."

"I did not."

"Well then, you want to."

"So what if I do?"

"He's gay, Sum."

"The hell he is. Not with the way he kisses."

"Oh ew," Marissa winced. "You went from stud to dud."

"You-you-you mean squirrel!"

"What?"

"You!" Summer leveled a finger accusingly at her. "You're a mean squirrel. If you're not happy, no one else is allowed to be happy! And you want to steal all the good stuff for yourself!"

"I'm not interested in your emo geek."

"But you'll bust up Chino and Taylor because you won't admit he doesn't want you!"

Marissa got up and tossed the towels to the floor, "I'm leaving. Happy Thanksgiving Summer. Enjoy your turkey."

--xxx--

Ryan opened the front door and let Taylor pass by him. They followed the shouting into the kitchen.

"You pushed my daughter into a pool? It's November!"

"Nobody invited you and your girlfriend. You just assumed you could stay!"

"Looks like we've missed all the excitement."

"I'm okay with that." Ryan's face was tense, he flinched as Cal's voice rang out.

"This is still my daughter's home you little ingrate no matter how many street mongrels or children with absentee mothers and no fathers you bring into it."

"Jerk." There was a sound of flesh striking flesh and the two teens rushed forward in unison just in time to see Caleb holding a hand to his cheek with his red-faced, obviously drunken daughter yelling at him.

"What would you know about family and home? You abandoned mom when she needed you most! You shoved Hailey out of your life and turned me from your daughter into your business associate!"

Taylor put her hand on Seth's arm to let him know she was there. He looked at her and smiled in relief.

"If you want out of the Newport Group just let me know, Kirsten," Caleb said.

"You couldn't run that place without me!" Kirsten put a hand to her forehead, "Oh."

"Sandy, sink." Ryan prompted his foster father, recognizing the signs. The older man guided his wife to the side, pulling her hair from her face as she threw up.

"What is that smell," Taylor asked about two seconds before the fire alarm went off.

"Oh, oh, oh," Seth opened the oven and waved away the smoke before bringing out a blackened turkey.

"So, Chinese or pizza," she asked her friend.

"Chinese." Ryan answered for him, drawing curious gazes from everyone. "It's healthier, and pizza's too greasy for...it's too greasy."

"You know where the menus are, son." Sandy slid an arm under his wife's shoulders, Ryan coming over to do the same from the other side. "Come one sweetheart, time for bed." Kirsten mumbled something incoherent. "So, kid, what happened to your face?"

"Long story," he said, shooting Taylor a glance as she flexed her hand. Seth had just noticed the broken skin on her hands when he, Sandy, and Kirsten cleared the doorway.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting evening," Jimmy said.

"What would you like off the menu, Mr. Cooper," Taylor asked politely.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be leaving. I want to make sure Marissa got home okay."

"It's not your place to make invitations, Taylor." Julie said coolly. "Won't your mother be looking for you?"

"She's here as my guest." Seth said.

"Let them order the food, Juju, I'm starved."

"So." Taylor made sure the 'gruesome twosome' was out of range before she spoke. "You pushed Marissa Cooper into the pool?"

"She was asking for it." Her friend selected a menu and picked up the phone. "Give you the details later."

"Can't wait," Taylor said as she got out the rubber gloves and cleanser from where Rosa kept them so she could clean the sink while her friend ordered.

--xxx--

It wasn't until later that Seth and Taylor got to be alone enough to really talk. Sandy's friend Rachel had left soon after Jimmy, Julie and Caleb had left after they were done eating, Sandy and Kirsten were in their bedroom, and Ryan had escaped to the pool house with some fried rice and General's Chicken.

Seth and Taylor had done the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, put the edible leftovers away, and locked the front door before they headed upstairs.

"So what happened," Seth asked as he sat on his bed.

Taylor was at his desk, "Ryan's brother, Trey, is either really stupid or really evil and personally I'm hoping for the former."

"What?"

"He was working for a demon, Seth."

"What? How did you find that out?"

"Because that's who we delivered to stolen car to."

"Stolen!?" Seth immediately dropped his voice below a shout, "Maybe you should start at the beginning."

"Well, the reason Ryan's brother wanted to see him, and why they were stealing that car in the first place; was that Trey owed money to this demon, Gattas. He asked Ryan to deliver this other car for him, so the demon's buddies would stop beating him up."

"And he did? That's not very bri-," Seth broke off as he thought about it. "Actually, that sounds like Ryan." Seth sighs and flops back onto his bed. "So, you two delivered a stolen car to a demon. How was that?"

"Exciting. It was kind of fun, really," Taylor is staring out Seth's window at the pool house.

"I meant how Ryan reacted to coming face to face with a real, live demon."

"That's what worries me." Taylor turned to face her friend, "He didn't seem shocked at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he saw some freaky stuff in Chino."

"Maybe. Seth I think we need to tell him."

"My mom's not gonna like that."

"WE can convince her. It's not like we're trying to tell Luke or someone."

"Okay." Seth thought. "There's the dream..."

"...and him fighting that demon in the model home..."

" ...standing up to and surviving the succubus..."

"...and now this thing with Gattas."

"Maybe we should just tell him and tell my mom later."

"You wanna go around Kirsten?"

"It beats trying to tunnel through her."

Taylor considered and then nodded, "Okay. Now?"

"Oh, hell yeah. The sooner the better."

"You're enthused."

"Well, aside from the fact he's my brother and I don't like lying to him; maybe this'll make him less broody."

"I doubt it but okay. Let's go."

The two teenagers poked their heads into the hall and listened. All was quiet. They slipped down the stairs and out the back door to the pool house.

Seth knocked and the two went in. Taylor closed the door behind them.

"Hey, we need to talk to you," Seth said.

"Yeah, I figured." Ryan sat up, resting his forearms on his knees. "I'm sorry."

"Oh for..." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into my family's mess."

"Trust me, it wasn't just your family's mess. Ryan, I've been to Chino before."

"What?"

"About six months before you arrived the homeless shelter at St. Sebastian's was vandalized, right?"

"So?"

"It wasn't just random vandalism."

"There's no way I'm buying that YOU ransacked a church. You're not that type of person."

"Thank you. And you're right, I didn't. It was the vampires."

"Vampires."

"I know. Total wig moment, huh, bro?"

"Actually, it explains a lot about Chino if there's vampires and shit."

"Yeah. There was a nest in the basement of the church where the shelter was. It was a really good deal for the most part. The vamps used it during the day when the people living there were out trying to make money and when the sun set the vamps would clear out and go roaming the streets looking for food. One day after the last inhabitant of the shelter had left, I sneaked in with Seth and made use of all the holy water and crosses that were around."

"So that's what you guys do? You go around getting rid of vampires?"

"Among other things."

"You can understand why we didn't tell you, right?"

"Yeah. It sounds crazy until you come face to face with something out of a nightmare."

"I'm sorry we lied to you Ryan. Do you get now why I was so reluctant to have any type of relationship with you outside of Seth?"

"You didn't think you could trust me?"

"Ryan, Sandy doesn't even know and Summer only found out after we saved her dad from a demon who was going around killing kids."

"It's been me, Taylor, and my mom for five years."

"Kirsten?"

"She's my watcher. She trains me."

"This is a lot to take in." Ryan looked at Seth, "You really think Sandy doesn't know?"

"Yeah. Mom said he freaked when she told him and she played it off as a joke. Why?"

"Just from the way he looks at you two, sometimes, when you're trotting out your lame excuses."

"Hey, you believed those lame excuses."

"No, I didn't. I thought you were covering up a "friends with benefits" situation. When Summer stopped listening to me and hanging with you guys..."

"Ew. I don't even want to know what you thought. That's gross."

"That's gonna be in my dreams tonight. Ow! What are you hitting me for? He thought of it."

"Boys." Taylor rolled her eyes and turned back to Ryan, "When Kirsten was in high school she was going steady with Jimmy Cooper."

"I know."

"She told him about this," Taylor waved her hands. "Her position of Watcher has been passed down through the ages from mother to daughter. Rose was a Watcher but she never forced it on Kirsten or Hailey. Anyway Jimmy kind of freaked out and Kirsten, afraid that he'd tell someone, told her mother. Rose contacted a coven in South Africa and had them give him selective amnesia. He thinks they broke up because Kirsten wanted to go to Berkley instead of USC."

"So she's afraid to tell anyone else."

"Pretty much."

"How'd you get her to let me in on it?"

"Uhm...we didn't."

"We figured it was easier to get forgiveness than permission."

"Did that work when you told Summer?"

"We kind of had to tell Summer after we saved her dad. She thought I was in a gang. She saw me buying a weapon from some kid at Pacific."

"You shouldn't do that, it's too dangerous."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't think you can handle getting arrested for buying a gun."

"Ryan, I wasn't buying a gun," Taylor assured him. "I was buying an ax."

"Unless you're a lumberjack, I doubt the cops would've cared."

"I used it on this demon that was terrorizing the hospital and killing kids and doctors who were getting too close to the truth, like Dr. Roberts. Summer freaked out when she saw me with it. She thought I'd lost my mind and was going to go on some kind of killing spree at Harbor."

"I can see that."

"Really?"

"The way those brats treat you? Sure." He shot a sideways grin at Seth, "Although Seth would be more likely to take a rifle up to the roof."

"Very funny."

"And very unlikely," Taylor shook her head. "He has such bad aim."

"Hey!"

"Who took out your mother's favorite vase with the crossbow last time he was allowed to pick it up?"

"That wasn't my fault. It just went off."

"It had a safety lock."

Taylor giggled at her friend's look of outrage before she glanced at Ryan. She didn't like the look on his face, "Ryan? Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." He was staring at Seth, who smiled at them both smugly.

"Well, I gotta go. Gotta call Summer and let her know all is well. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you two."

Seth left the two of them alone and Taylor, who was sitting on Ryan's bed started to fidget. Just as Ryan looked over at her, she stood up.

"So, I better go. I'm glad you're okay and that you know."

"Taylor, wait a second."

"Yeah," Taylor hadn't turned around.

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah I can see that. I mean I lied to you for a long time. That makes sense." She still wouldn't look at him.

"That came out wrong. I mean I don't want to be _just_ your friend."

"You don't? I mean, you do? I mean..."

"I like you."

That got Taylor to turn around. "Seth's going to be insufferable. He's been insisting you like me for months."

"Can we not talk about Seth right now?"

"Okay, we don't have to talk about Seth. Ryan, are you sure? I'm not exactly prime girlfriend material."

"Says who?"

"Every boy in Newport."

"Buncha morons, then."

"Well, then I guess I'm a moron too."

"What?"

"Ryan, do you seriously want to date a slayer? We're not exactly a healthy relationship."

"Why not? Now that I know the truth, what's the problem?"

"I could walk that door tomorrow night and never come back."

"Seth and I could get hit by a bus on the way to school. Kirsten could be crushed by some construction thing. Sandy could be shot by one of his clients. Summer could get cut working as a candy striper and end up with AIDS. No one's safe, Taylor."

"The odds in my case are a little higher in favor of death."

"I know you're used to thinking of yourself as special but I got news for you: you're not."

"Ryan..."

"What do you think the odds are that I'm gonna end up dead someday soon? Gattas may send someone after me. Someone human. And he's probably not the only one Trey's ticked off."

"You don't think I can take care of anyone Trey was stupid enough to tick off?"

"You _do_ like me."

"You're not so bad."

Ryan got up from his bed and walked to stand in front of Taylor, "Go out with me tomorrow night?"

"You sure you want to date Dorksend?"

"The next person to call you that gets my fist in his eye."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I'll sic Summer on her."

"I think I've got to patrol."

"I'll come with you."

"I don't need protection."

"Who's protecting? I wanna watch you work." He leered and she rolled her eyes.

"You're one of those guys aren't you?"

"One of what guys?"

"One of those guys that get all hot and bothered watching girl fights," Taylor said.

"Seth says it's 'pedestrian', whatever that means."

"It's his way of saying average. It means you're no different from any other guy. I'm sure a lot of guys have cat fight fantasies. Though watching me try and stake a vampire is a little more serious than the average cat fight."

"I could help. Not protecting." He held up his hands to forestall her protests. "Just...an extra set of hands. I'm sure I'd be more help than Seth."

"You promise not to try and protect? 'Cause Ryan, I can-"

"Take care of yourself, I know. Remember? I saw you flip Chip over your shoulder two weeks ago."

"He should really learn to keep his stoned hands to himself."

"He what?!"

"He grabbed my ass and Summer's at the same time so I dealt a little punishment out. He saw the error of his ways."

"I'll kill him."

"I'm half his size and about a quarter of his body weight. I think the embarrassment he'll carry around for the rest of high school will be enough to kill him."

Ryan smiled at her.

"Ryan, did Teresa's mom ever give you a cross or a crucifix?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It was one of the only things I managed to keep with me after my mom took off."

"Do me a favor? Wear it."

"I'm not that religious."

"You don't have to be for it to work." Ryan was rubbing his neck. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You never rub your neck like that when it's "nothing"."

"It's just...there's something you should probably know."

"You used to sleep with Teresa?"

"No. How did you know that?"

"She's gorgeous and you're a guy who's been having sex since he was thirteen."

"How did you know _that_?"

"How do you think? You should never tell Seth anything. Don't you know that?"

"I'm gonna get him a muzzle."

"Doesn't work."

"I don't wanna know."

"Okay, so what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm stronger than most guys."

"I knew that."

"No, I mean a _lot_ stronger."

"Define a lot stronger."

"About a year ago, I got into a fight with one of my mom's boyfriends."

"And?"

"I put him in the hospital."

"How bad?"

"He was in ICU for a month. He had about a foot and a half and over a hundred pounds on me, and I put him in the hospital."

Taylor walked around him and sat on his bed. "Huh."

"Okay, so I've completely scared you off, haven't I?"

"I don't scare easy."

"I got into a fight just before being arrested and he's currently eating through a straw."

"What are you trying to say? That you're dangerous? I face scarier things than you every night, no offense."

"I'm saying I can't control it. I lose my temper and it just... people get hurt."

Taylor bit her lip and stood up. She stared Ryan in the eye for almost a full minute before she simply kissed him.

He stiffened for a brief second, and then kissed her back passionately, tangling her hands in her hair.

When they parted she rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"That offer for a date tomorrow night still good?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll meet you at seven in the living room and wear something you can ride a motorcycle in."

"You got it."

"I'm gonna go tell Seth he's got tomorrow off."

"He'll love that. Maybe Summer"ll unbend and go out with him."

Taylor smiled and kissed him once more before she walked around him towards the door of the pool house.

"Good night, Ryan."

"Night," he watched her walk away, an unfamiliar feeling in his chest.

_I'm happy_, he thought. Who would have thought?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the replies guys. We hope you enjoy the following and 5pts to the person who recognizes the line from MASH. ;)

TTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVSTTVS

Chapter 9

Taylor blocked a punch before she swept her leg out knocking the vampire's legs out from under him. She quickly staked him before he could recover. Applause from off to her left startled her.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

Another vamp lunged for her, obviously hoping to take care of her 'distraction'. She ducked, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over to land with a thud at her feet. One sharp jab of her stake later, she was kneeling next to a pile of dust.

"Uhm, Taylor?"

She looked up to see Ryan holding a female vampire at arm's length, fist cocked. He didn't seem to be straining much as he prevented it from reaching him, but his reluctance to punch a girl, even a demon one, was blatant.

"You've really got to get over this 'won't hit a girl thing'," Taylor said staking the vampire from behind. "Trust me, vampire guys have _no_ qualms about hitting me."

"Yeah, but they suck."

"Literally."

"You got some dust," he reached out and brushed cheek gently with his thumb.

"Occupational hazard," she said. "So, I think I've done my duty for the night. Thanks for understanding about the stop."

"No problem."

The two of them walked towards the entrance of the graveyard and found Taylor's bike behind the bushes where Ryan had hid it after disobeying Taylor's request to 'stay put'.

"So, you still want dinner?"

"Sure. Diner or Crab Shack?"

"I've got a better idea." Taylor handed him the helmet he'd been wearing before climbing onto the bike. Ryan smiled and strapped on the helmet before getting on behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

--xxx--

"What is this place?"

"Seth and I found it one day when we went riding to break the bike in," Taylor said spreading a blanket on the ground. "You got the food?"

"Uh, yeah. You had the chili dog and the soda, right?"

"Right," she said sitting down after she'd taken her food from Ryan. "Tonight's movie selection is Cool Hand Luke. C'mon, park it."

Ryan sat down next to her with his own food and smiled, "This is better than the diner or the Crab Shack."

"You really don't mind? I kind of wanted some alone time for our first date."

"Works for me."

"Somehow, I thought it might," Taylor smiled at him. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"No. I never went to the movies much in Chino."

"You go parking instead?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes we did...other things."

"Like what?"

"Things that weren't exactly legal. Other stuff."

"Okay." Taylor nodded as she sipped her soda. "Enough said. By the way, I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I had no right to come down on you yesterday for trying to help Trey. He's your brother. You should help him."

"Yeah. We're through, though."

"You sure about that? As much as he screws up, he has been your brother for the last fifteen years."

"I mean, I'm through doing his bi...cleaning up after him. Doing him favors."

"Okay. But, you know one day he'll get out of jail and by then he may have straightened his life out and decided to be a better man. Are you still going to shun him?"

"You gotta understand something about Trey - he doesn't take responsibility. Whatever happens, it's the Atwood luck, or bad karma, or the cops coming down on him. Nothing is ever his fault."

"Okay," Taylor nodded.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought you'd try to convince me that I shouldn't give up on him. He's my brother-blah, blah, blah."

"If you don't want him in your life, that's your decision. It's none of my business."

"Maybe I want it to be your business," he put his hand over hers.

Taylor smiled and turned her hand palm side so that she could wrap her hand around Ryan's, "I'm okay with that, too."

"Good."

--xxxx--

"How could you not ask first," Kirsten yelled at her son and Taylor.

"We're sorry Warden. We broke under the pressure," Seth said.

"It's not like he didn't already know."

"Oh, you mean he figured out that you were the slayer all by himself?"

"She means about the demons, Mom. He knew there was something going on in Chino, he just wasn't sure what."

"So you just decided to tell him? A normal kid..."

"He's not all that normal."

"Which means what?"

"Kirsten, he's stronger than you might think and I'm not talking emotionally."

"Does he know why?"

"No. But he's afraid he can't control it."

"He told you that"

"Read between the lines."

"See, Mom? It's a good thing we told him. You can train him, now. Teach him to control his strength."

Kirsten sighed. "I suppose."

"And Ryan and I are kind of dating," Taylor admitted.

"You're dating?"

"After patrol last night, we had a date."

"I think we should talk about...what's involved...when you start dating."

"Uh-oh. The dreaded 'talk'. I'm gone," Seth zoomed out of the room.

"You never brought up the talk when I was dating Seth."

"That's because you weren't really dating Seth. And Ryan is a very different type of boy."

"I don't think he's the kind of guy to get pushy."

"Neither do I. He is, however, much more...experienced. And it's not his hormones I'm worried about."

"So, you're worried about my hormones?"

"Taylor," Kirsten looked at her sternly.

"Kirsten, we've had _one_ date. I'm not gonna go hopping into bed with him."

"There's what you intend to do, and then there's what actually happens."

"One date and you think I'm going to wind up pregnant? Way to trust, Kirsten."

"Taylor, honey, I do trust you. Both of you. But I'm also aware of how quickly things can happen."

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure you can handle the way Ryan looks at you?"

"He's been leering at me?"

"No, not leering," Kirsten smiled at the girl fondly. "You know what? Never mind. You'll figure it out."

"Okay. I'm gonna go find Seth and torture him for leaving me alone to have my talk."

"Okay. Don't go out to the pool house for a while though."

"Why?"

"Sandy's out there. He said something about have a talk with Ryan about appropriate behavior."

"Oh no," Taylor wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't sound good."

--xxx--

"Now, I know you're more experienced than Seth and Taylor, so I think we should talk about some things."

"Oh God." He'd heard about this from his friends, but he'd never thought he'd be on the receiving end of 'the talk'. A tiny part of him (the part that wasn't humiliated and squirming) was actually happy. Because it meant the Cohens cared about him enough to try and guide him into 'appropriate' behavior.

"I talked to Seth and he told me you and Taylor went on a date last night. I know you two didn't go anywhere in a car so I'm assuming you used her bike, which doesn't have a backseat, but can be driven to a hotel."

"Sandy, it was our first date."

"I know. I also know that your experience doesn't include things like dating, per se."

"I never touched Summer. I thought about it but I couldn't make myself go through with it."

"I'm sure Seth appreciates that."

"I'm not going to force Taylor into anything she doesn't want to do. She's got a pretty good left hook."

"Even if she didn't, I never thought you'd push her."

"Then why are we talking?"

"Because, as the more experienced...partner...it's up to you to call a halt to things if _she_ starts pushing."

"I think you're giving me credit for more self-control than I've got."

"Ryan, just don't let her do anything you think she'll regret in the morning, okay?"

Ryan was quiet. He didn't want Taylor to regret him or anything they did. He nodded, "Okay."

"Now for the hard part."

"That wasn't the hard part?"

"Don't we wish," Sandy sighed, rubbed his hands together uncomfortably, and decided to just blurt it out. "Have you been tested?"

"Yes. I'm negative."

"Great, that's great. And do you have...?"

"Yes."

"Good." They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long moment. "Well, I'm going to do my best to forget this entire conversation. You?"

"Just so long as we don't have to have it again, yeah, me too."

Sandy nodded and smiled before he left the pool house. Ryan sat on his bed looking at the floor for a moment.

"So, how was the talk?" He looked up to see Taylor and Seth in the doorway.

"About as embarrassing as I'd heard it was."

"Didn't your dad..." Taylor elbowed her friend gently to shut him up.

"Kirsten gave me the talk, too."

"How was it?"

"Well," she said coming into the pool house and sitting down next to him, "as I've never actually had sex, she didn't have to ask if I'd ever been tested but there was talk of letting my hormones get the better of me."

"Afraid you wouldn't be able to resist me, huh?"

"Something like that, yeah," she nodded. "Sandy mentioned good news for Seth when he was talking to Kirsten as we passed by. Anything you want to tell us?"

"I didn't touch Summer."

"We know."

"You do?"

"Uh, yeah. She told me." Seth swallowed hard and hoped his brother bought it. He'd forgotten that the memory-spell would've wiped Ryan's declaration of innocence as well as the demon stuff.

Taylor sighed inwardly. She _really_ didn't like lying to Ryan. She'd have to talk to Kirsten about telling Ryan the whole truth at some point in the near future.

--xxxx--

"I cannot believe you're taking their side."

"I'm not, Coop, I'm just saying that you're going off like it was this huge deal and it's not."

"He pushed me into a pool!"

"Because you were trying to break up his best friend and his brother."

"It was Thanksgiving."

"So not why you were there."

"And why were you there? You've barely acknowledged him for the last eight years! Now all of a sudden he's your dream guy? You're a little poacher."

"Excuse me? You're the one who took Luke away from me! And what would you know about who I've noticed? All you do is whine about your life!"

"And you took Seth away from Dorksend-"

"Do not call her that," Summer gritted her teeth.

"You're going to defend her?"

"Yes, and you know why? Because she is a good person who doesn't deserve the shit people talk about her."

"Since when?"

"What has she ever done to you?"

"She took Ryan."

"He was never yours. What has she really, really done? Nothing."

"Fine, you wanna hang out with her? Great. Don't come crying to me when you realize what a vicious little backstabber she really is. Because I won't care."

"Like you ever really did care."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You took Luke from me and still expected me to be your best friend. But where were you when my parents split? When Dad married the step-monster? When I was flunking history and had to get a tutor? All you've ever cared about is your parties and your booze. Well, congratulations; because that's all you've got." Summer turned and walked away from Marissa. She headed for the lounge and smiled when she found Seth, Ryan, and Taylor. Seth was sitting opposite his friend and brother talking. She could hear Taylor's giggle over the other students and even Ryan's soft chuckle. Seth looked up suddenly and brightened even more. He waved Summer over.

That's what should happen when friends wave you over, she thought. Not them narrowing their eyes to see if you look better than they do or the guys eyeing your rack.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey Summer."

"Roberts."

"Has anyone told you that you look amazing today?"

"So cornball," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I like it." She did, she realized. She liked the old-fashioned things and the old-fashioned ways. Like Seth.

"Taylor was just telling me about her first date with Ryan."

"Yeah, what'd you guys end up doing?"

"We went to this outdoor movie thing about an hour away," Taylor said. "We sat on the ground and ate hot dogs and watched Cool Hand Luke."

"We went to that, right?"

"Yeah. We saw Mr. Smith Goes to Washington."

"_Some people have no class."_

"_Or taste."_

"_Look at what they're wearing."_

The cheerleaders giggled, eyes slanting sideways to see if the four friends were listening.

Taylor rolled her eyes and then a smile spread across her face as an idea formed in her head. She turned to Ryan and turned his face to hers before she smiled and kissed him; hard.

Summer giggled before she looked at Seth. She shrugged and did the same.

_"Ew."_

_"Gross." _

_"Freaks."_

When the two couples just kept on making out, instead of responding, the comments trailed off. Deprived of their sport, most of the rest of the school ignored the table and the activities around it.

Except for one pair of balefully narrowed blue eyes.

--xxx--

Marissa walked along the promenade swinging a shopping bag in her hands. Nothing like a little retail therapy to make you forget that your so-called best friend had dumped you to hang out with the two biggest losers in school and this generation's James Dean.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the boy in front of her stop until she knocked into him, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"You okay?"

"Of course."

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's all right." She scooped up her purchases, making sure nothing was broken or ripped.

"Here, let me help you," he handed her a blouse.

"Thank you," Marissa said.

"You're Marissa, right? You go to Harbor, don't you?"

"Yes, that's right," she smiled at the boy, trying to place him. "Do I know you?'

"I doubt it. I go to Pacific," he said as they straightened up.

"Oh. Maybe at a water polo meet? My ex boyfriend was on the team."

"Maybe," he nodded.

"Well anyway, I'm sorry, too," Marissa said.

"No damage. See you around, I guess." He started to walk away.

"Wait."

He turned around. "Yes?"

"I never got your name," she gave him a smile.

"Oliver," he smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you, Marissa."

"You, too," she said as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys. stilling enjoying the replies so we hope you enjoy this so you send us some more replies.

Ch 10-

"Ouch."

"Quit being a baby, Cohen," Summer frowned at him from the next cot over.

"I don't like needles."

"Neither does Taylor but you don't see her whining."

"Taylor gives blood every time she goes out on ...her motorcycle."

"Wimp," Summer muttered. "How's Chino?"

Seth craned his neck and tried to peer over the divider to the other row of cots.

"I think he's sleeping."

"Seriously? You sure he didn't just faint from blood loss?"

"I'm the fainter."

"You're also the whiner," Taylor said as she walked up and stood next to Summer. "Is he being difficult?"

"No, he's just giving me a headache." Ryan muttered from Seth's other side.

"Poor baby," Taylor said as she walked over and stood behind Ryan's bed. She tucked her hair behind her ears and gave him an upside down kiss.

"Hey."

"I can hear you smirking over there, dude."

"Leave them alone, Cohen."

"Feel better?"

"Maybe."

"I am not asking you what I can do to make you feel totally better because I have the feeling that you'd ask me to get in bed with you."

"Now there's an idea."

"School property and a lot of other people around," she reminded him.

"How about another kiss?"

Taylor shrugged and came around to his side to kiss him again. She felt him smile against her lips as a hand tangled itself in her hair.

"Do you two have to do that right now," Seth said from behind them. "I thought we were supposed to be talking about the potential for slaying tonight."

"Like they don't already know what's going on." Summer took a seat at the end of the cot, causing Ryan to shift his feet out of the way.

"Can we leave the kids at home next time," he whispered in Taylor's ear.

"There's a distinct possibility," she whispered back. "But Seth is right. Our undead buddies have a sixth sense for stuff like this."

"They don't need a sixth sense. The social committee's been putting up flyers for weeks. 'Blood drive' equals vamp meals on wheels."

"Remind me again why I don't quit that ridiculous club?"

"Something about keeping your mother off your back and not letting a certain blonde get the better of you."

"You should watch your back next meeting, Taylor. Coop's still pissed you won the last prize you two were competing for."

"Hey! I resent that. I'm not a kewpie doll."

"No more like an anatomically correct Ken doll," Taylor teased.

"You gonna be my Barbie?"

Taylor looked down at herself and then back at Ryan, "I don't think I can. Her parts are a little bigger than mine."

"Hers are plastic. I prefer the real thing."

"Ew. You two are disgusting."

"I'll second that."

"We are definitely leaving them home next time," Taylor whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Sounds like a plan."

A nurse came over to disconnect Ryan, advise him about the side-effects of donating, and to thank him for his contribution. The four friends left the converted gym with sugar cookies and orange juice in hand.

"So, now that we've seen the inside story on the blood drive's security, what's the plan?"

"Wait till dusk, stake the place, and then stake the bozos that show up."

"Cool, cool."

"Am I coming with you this time?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Mom keeps grounding him."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"I think she's trying to figure out where his strength comes from."

"Tell her it's steroids."

"Oh yeah there's a good idea," Taylor rolled her eyes at Summer's suggestion. "Then instead of grounding him, she can check him into a rehab center."

"It was a joke."

"Maybe you're a cursed Slayer."

"He's a boy, Cohen."

"I did say 'cursed'."

"Ew."

"Never bring that theory up again." Ryan muttered, glaring sideways at his friend.

Taylor sighed as they approached the room that afternoon's social committee meeting was being held in. "I don't wanna go," she whined.

"I'll protect you," Summer promised. "Marissa says one word and I promise she'll leave the room bloody."

"I got a better way to keep her quiet."

Ryan stepped into the doorway, tugging on Taylor's hand so that they were both fully visible to the room's occupants when he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her full on the mouth.

Whistles and catcalls echoed throughout the room as Taylor hooked her hands on Ryan's shoulders, tilting her head and opening her mouth letting Ryan's tongue in and sliding her own out.

When they pulled apart, Ryan tapped her nose, "See you later?"

"Absolutely."

--xxx--

"Behind you," Kirsten commented, spraying a vampire who wandered too close to her with holy water.

Ryan ducked, throwing his elbow back to catch the attacking vampire in the stomach. The demon snarled, grabbing him around the throat with both hands. He reached up and took hold of its wrists, snapping both forearms. Ignoring the screams of pain, he pulled a stake out of his belt and spun around, stabbing the distracted vampire in the heart.

He turned around to see Kirsten's impressed face, "That was very well done. You're going to be as good as Taylor is once you get in some more practice and learn a little more control. Have you ever considered T'ai Chi?"

"Taylor gave me a beginner's book this morning," Ryan admitted.

"She says it helps her fluidity of movement."

Ryan pictured Taylor walking and nodded, "It doesn't hurt."

The last vampire recovered from his holy-water scalding, noticed that he was alone, and turned around to run for it.

"You're not gonna chase him?"

"Nah." Ryan took a strange grip on the stake and threw it like a very short spear, or a heavy dart. There was a thunk as the wood impacted into the vampire, piercing its heart from the back.

"Nice."

"Yeah. Turns out hanging out in bars with Trey and "Turo comes in handy."

"Darts?"

"Yeah. And pool."

"I'll have to remember to dig out my father's old table one of these days. You could wipe the table with Sandy and Seth to get back at them for beating you at all those video games."

Ryan smiled before he looked at his watch, "What time are we supposed to meet Sandy?"

She looked at her own watch. "Soon. We better go."

--xxxx--

Taylor landed on her back but before the vampire had a chance to land on her she put her feet up connecting with his stomach launching him backwards towards the stake Summer was holding.

The vampire went poof and Summer was covered in dust.

"Oh yuck, I need a shower."

"Uhm, little help here," Seth pleaded, holding two vamps at bay with a cross and a star of David, respectively.

Taylor took her spray bottle full of holy water while Summer took a can of hairspray and a lighter. Both girls sprayed at the vampires. Taylor's grabbed the back of his head and Summer's looked annoyed until Summer lit his hair on fire.

"Bitch!" The one with the holy-water shampoo recovered first, grabbing at Taylor, who dodged his blistered grip easily, plunging her stake into his heart.

The other had run when his hair lit up, stumbling around as he tried to put out the flames on his head. He was so distracted that Seth was able to shove a stake into his chest. Not, unfortunately, deep enough to pierce the heart.

"Uhm..."

"I got it, Cohen." Summer slammed her palm into the end of the stake, driving it the rest of the way in.

"You know Summer if you ever learned to control those rage blackouts of yours you might just be a lethal weapon," Taylor said as she moved her shoulder and winced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I just landed wrong before."

"Help!"

"Where did that come from," Seth looked around.

"There," Summer pointed at a girl running over by the gym.

"Take it easy, you're okay."

"There's...creepy guys...they've got...my friends..."

"Okay. You go home," Taylor said. "Go straight home, lock your door, take a shower, and go to sleep. Tomorrow morning this will just be a bad dream."

The girl nodded, "Okay."

"Let's get these creeps." Summer grabbed up a cross and twirled her stake, taking off at a run in the direction the girl had come from.

"Summer, wait!" Seth charged off after her.

"Caught up in the rush," Taylor sighed, making sure to pick up the rest of the stakes before following her friends. "Ryan's right, they're like a couple of kids."

And that scared her more than she was willing to admit most days. Seth was her best friend and she loved him. She did not want to lose him to something that went bump in the night and she didn't want to watch him lose the girl he loved after he'd finally gotten her.

She came up behind her friends who were staring at the scene in front of them in sick fascination.

The vampires who'd decided to attack the group taking the blood to the hospital had knocked out the friends and gone to work on the recently collected packets of blood.

"There's a lot of them," Summer whispered, frightened.

"First thing: get the civilians out of there."

"We're on it," Seth nudged his light-o-life.

"Can I borrow your hair spray?"

"Sure," Summer tossed her the can. "Gonna light 'em up?"

"Something like that."

Taylor ran into the field, when she got close enough, she started spraying, lighter held just in front and below the spray.

Instant flamethrower.

She tossed it towards the three that were standing closest together, lighting them all up. They ran around as the fire spread over their bodies.

"Guess they've never heard of stop, drop, and roll," Taylor murmured as they disintegrated into dust.

She turned to choose her next target but he chose her, tackling her to the ground and scratching her.

"Ow," she said before raising her knee in swift upward manner, causing her enemy to roll off of her in pain. "Never fails." She was about to stake him when someone shrieked. She looked over and saw one of the hostages being held as a shield. The others were gone but obviously this one had been a straggler as was the vampire holding him.

"Such a pretty neck."

"You guys need some new lines."

"Seth, no pissing off the vampire," Summer scolded. "It's gonna be okay."

"Liar," the vampire hissed.

"Let him go and you walk out of here in one piece," Taylor said.

"Why should I believe you? You're a Slayer."

"And you're a blood-sucking loser."

"Cohen, hush."

"You have something we want and we have something you want."

"And what do you have that I want?"

"We hold your unlife in our hands. If you kill that boy there's not going to be any place for you to hide. We have global connections. You're going to be the most hunted vampire since Dracula."

"Dracula lasted centuries with people hunting him."

"And not even a week after meeting a Slayer."

"You want this one's life?" The vamp threw to boy at her, the weight bowling her over. "Take it. We can get him later." His buddy scrambled to his feet and they took off.

"Funny, that's just what I was thinking about him."

Beep-beep!

"What the," Taylor looked at Seth.

"Sorry. That was our final warning. We have to get out of here and go change."

"Newport Group Christmas party," Taylor sighed. She turned to say something to the boy who had scrambled away from her and was greeted with space. "You're welcome."

--xxxx--

"...and you're sure this is the Slayer's blood?"

"Of course," the girl smiled at the bag full of money and drugs. "The packets were clearly labeled."

"Good work." He looked over the other packets curiously, "What are these?"

"Her friends," She zipped the bag closed and slung it over her shoulder. "Call it a bonus."

"Well done."

"Anytime."

--xxx--

"Hey," Ryan hugged his girlfriend. "I was starting to worry about you."

"I can handle myself." Taylor hugged him back. "No problems at all."

"Sorry I missed it."

"What no action on your- ah watch where you touch. I got scratched."

"Where," Ryan dropped his hands to his sides to try and see where she'd been hurt. "Has Kirsten checked it out yet?"

"On my shoulder, Worry Wart. Seth used antibacterial stuff on it and then bandaged it up. It's just a garden variety scratch. I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me. I-"

"Can take care of myself," Ryan finished for her. "I know but I'm allowed to worry."

"Just so long as you don't go overboard with it."

"I'll try." He passed gentle fingers up her arms to pull her close again. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I was gonna offer to kiss it better."

"A kiss is always welcome and very appreciated," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, leaning in, dodging her lips at the last minute to kiss her neck where it met her shoulder instead. She shivered, enjoying the sensation and tilting her head so he could repeat the action on the other side.

"I think this is the first party I've ever enjoyed," she whispered.

"Best party ever," he murmured into her hair, closing his eyes as he breathed her in. Trailing kisses along her jaw, he was just about to claim her lips when they were interrupted.

"Mistletoe," Marissa stepped around into their corner, holding the clipping over her head, eyes glazed from more than eggnog.

"Thanks Marissa," Taylor said grabbing it from the blonde and holding it over Ryan's head. "Not that I need an excuse to kiss my date, but it's always nice to have one." She turned to Ryan, "Now where we?"

"Right about here," he smiled as she kissed him.

"Slut," Marissa yelled, yanking at Taylor's arm.

"Ow." _Trust the girl to grab at the injured shoulder_, she thought.

"Watch it, Cooper." Ryan warned, putting himself squarely between the two.

"How can you do this to me?" He rolled his eyes at her dramatics, tensing when he realized her loud voice was drawing attention from the rest of the party. "After all we've meant to each other?"

"Marissa, we've never meant anything to each other. You're the one who seems to think we were made for each other and I gotta tell you, you're very much alone in that belief."

"You saved my life!"

"Yes, he did. But since we're not in ancient China, that doesn't obligate him to look after you for the rest of his life."

"Shut up, Dorksend. You're such a freak, what do you know about anything."

"I know better than to try and force someone to like me."

"And at least she's not a drunk."

"I'm not..."

"You've got a problem, Marissa. Do yourself and everyone else a favor - get help."

Marissa's eyes filled with angry tears as she looked around her before she turned and all but ran from the room.

Ryan and Taylor looked at each other.

"Are you okay," came from the other's mouth at the same time.

Taylor giggled and Ryan ducked his head over a grin. The crowd that had gathered wandered away; deprived of their entertainment.

"Hope she's not driving." Summer commented, Seth trailing in her wake as she walked up to them.

"I'm sure someone will stop her before she gets behind the wheel. Half the club saw how bombed she was."

"How long have you lived here, Seth? No one cares."

"Her mother does," Ryan tilted his head to where the two women were arguing near the door.

"With all her faults, Julie's still a good mother," Taylor commented. "I think that's the only thing I've ever envied Marissa for. Julie actually cares."

Ryan put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed briefly.

Taylor smiled at him, "Wanna dance?"

"I'm not that great at dancing."

"You seemed to be doing okay at Cotillion."

Ryan smiled, "Yeah and that reminds me. I never did get a chance to dance with you that night."

"No time like the present."

"She's a brave girl." Summer observed.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I was glad I wasn't wearing open-toed shoes for Cotillion."

Seth smiled, "Do you wanna dance?"

"And here I was thinking you were never going to ask."

Seth took her hand and spun her around as they made their way onto the dance floor.

"How long did it take you to get that move down Cohen?"

"Many years of arduous practice," Seth smiled.

--xxxx--

Marissa sniffled as she walked along the road towards her dad's. Her mom had some nerve saying she was an embarrassment. If anyone was embarrassing it was Julie. Chasing after Caleb Nichols like a bitch in heat while her dad floundered around.

"Hey. Marissa, right?"

"Who," she looked up to see the boy from the mall standing near her apartment complex. "What are you doing here?"

"My friends and I went caroling. I just dropped them off," He made a vague gesture to the complex. "Are you okay?"

"My mother thinks I'm an embarrassment and my so-called best friend has completely turned on me to hang out with people we made fun of for years. But other than that I'm just great."

"Sounds like a lousy Christmas."

"It is."

"How can I cheer you up?"

"Uhm, no offense, but why do you care?"

"I just hate to see anyone so miserable at Christmas."

Marissa smiled, "That's sweet. I'd invite you in but the last time my dad caught me with a guy wasn't very pretty and he'll be home soon."

Oliver nodded and handed her a card, "That's my phone number and email address. Give me a call if you want to do something."

"Sure." She looked at the card. "Wait, this is a hotel."

"Yeah, I live in the penthouse."

"That is so cool."

"Not so much. Makes it easy for my parents to ignore me."

"I know the feeling."

"Marissa?"

She turned and put up her index finger, "Be right there Dad." Then she turned to Oliver. "I better go."

"Goodnight Marissa. I'll be seeing you." Oliver turned and walked into the night.

Marissa looked at the card, "Yes you will."

Oliver climbed into his car and watched her go into the apartment in his rearview mirror.

"Be seeing you."

--xxx--

"Seth, stop it," Taylor smacked his hands away from the salad she was making. "And don't you even think about going in the fridge. You aren't allowed to have any of the cupcakes until after dinner."

"Taylor, you make one thing very well and you aren't going to let me have any of them? I'm starving."

"Go eat some of the appetizers your mom set out or something."

"You want me to play Russian Roulette with the snacks so you know which ones are safe. When did I become your guinea pig?"

"Since I got a better boyfriend." She peeked into the living room. "Is he still looking at it?"

"Yeah. You'd think he'd never seen a Chrismakkuh tree before."

"I think it's the stocking more than the tree. I still remember when you guys gave me mine," Taylor smiled. "That reminds me, I got Summer that perfume she liked last time we all went shopping. Do you think that's good enough?"

"Sure. Do you think..."

"The bracelet you got her is nice? Yes, just like the last seventeen times you asked."

"Still not gonna tell me what you got Ryan," Seth asked.

"No, because you cannot keep your mouth shut," Taylor told him. "Hey, did you get a stocking for Summer?"

"She didn't want one. Says she's got a great one at home with her dad that her mom made."

"Oh. Well we can't top that."

"Definitely not," Seth shook his head.

"This is done," Taylor indicated the salad. "When is Summer coming over?"

:Ding-dong:

"Now. I'm gonna go let her in," Seth headed for the front door while Taylor headed for the living room.

Ryan was sitting in a chair looking at the mantle. Taylor smiled and put her arms around his neck in a loose hold from behind him.

"Hi," she whispered. "You've been quieter than usual today. Everything okay?"

"Just opening my present." Taylor frowned at the still-wrapped boxes, the lack of paper on the floor. "That present." He pointed at the picture on the mantel that Kirsten had taken yesterday. The Cohens and Ryan were sitting in front of the fireplace with Taylor kneeling behind Sandy and Kirsten. "Best present I could ever have."

"So you're not thinking about your mom or Trey?"

Ryan sighed.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay," Taylor said quietly, trailing the backs of her fingers over his cheek, smiling when Ryan reached up to hold the one on his chest.

"I'd kiss you, but the kids are watching and I don't want to hear Seth whine."

Taylor nodded and released her hold on him before she sat on the arm of Ryan's chair, her back to him. She swiveled around so her legs were across his lap and then moved so her butt rested in the space between his leg and the arm of the chair.

"Comfy?"

"Yep."

"Something wrong with the couch?" Sandy teased, walking through the room on his way to the kitchen.

"Stay out of the fridge, Sandy," Taylor called after him.

"What," Ryan looked at her.

"I can make one thing and I make them for dessert every year and every year, only about three of them actually make to the table."

"Sounds like cupcakes or cookies."

"Cupcakes, Summer, and they're delicious."

"What kind?"

"If he can answer that, he goes into the pool."

"She makes a different kind every year."

"So, where's your dad?"

"Emergency surgery," Summer said. "What about Veronica?"

"Um, I think Monte Carlo. She likes to gamble during the holidays." She felt Ryan tense and leaned her head against his. "Having a good Chrismakkuh?"

"Chrismawhat?"

"Well, see, since my Dad's Jewish, and Mom's a WASP; I kinda combined the Hanukkah and Christmas into one giant holiday."

"You're so weird, Cohen."

"Yeah but we love him anyway," Taylor smiled. "Is Caleb coming to dinner?"

"He has elected to have Christmas dinner with Mrs. Cooper and daughter."

"Don't you mean daughters?"

"No. Marissa is having dinner with her dad so the only daughter spending the holiday with Julie is Kaitlyn."

"Merry Chrismakkuh," Ryan smiled.

"I know you don't like Marissa, Chino, but isn't Caleb family?"

"Technically."

"Grandpa hates him."

"Why?"

"Beats me."

"Because Sandy bringing him home is something Rose would've done," Taylor said with a look in Seth's direction.

"I thought it was because his girlfriend was macking on me."

"There's that too. Caleb doesn't exactly like to be reminded of Rose a whole lot. My opinion? It's guilt from the fact that he bailed on her when she was dying."

"It's a popular opinion," Seth said. He may have been young but he remembered the hurt look on his grandmother's face when she realized Caleb wasn't coming.

"Hey, kids. What's going on?" The four teens exchanged looks at Kirsten's question.

"Just wondering what Taylor made this year."

"He's been whining to get a bite all day."

"I just chased Sandy away from the fridge for the second time since he came into the kitchen."

"Quiet," Taylor said. The five of them listened.

Kirsten rolled her eyes, "And this will be the third. Sandy! Out of the fridge. You can wait until after dinner."

"But, Kirsten..."

"I'm not making another batch, Sandy!" Taylor threatened. "Those twelve are all there are."

"That means if you already ate your two, Dad, you don't get any more."

"You are the Cupcake Nazi," Sandy frowned as he came into the living room. "Anyone up for a movie before dinner?"

"Sure."

"Sounds fun."

"Long as it's not anime."

"Or The Christmas Story," Taylor said.

"You don't want to watch Ralphie beg for a BB gun?"

"I offered Seth money one year to change the channel when he flipped to that movie."

"There's Over the Top."

"Daaad."

"Seriously, Sandy. Stallone? For Christmas?"

"Chrismakkuh, mother."

"I like Stallone."

"Ryan, sweetie, you _are_ Stallone."

"Or at least Rambo."

"How about Stallone in something a little less bloody," Taylor suggested. "We can watch Oscar."

"I've never seen it. What it's about?"

"It's kind of a spoof of mob movies and Italians. Stallone plays a mobster named Angelo 'Snaps' Provolone."

"Sounds hilarious."

"You can watch your weird cartoons later, Cohen."

"They are _not_ cartoons. They're anime, and it's a very respectable genre."

"I'll get the movie set up." Kirsten stood and headed for the kitchen.

"Kirsten."

"I was just going to check on the food."

"Not very believable, honey, considering the source."

"Come on, let's grab some good seats." Summer pulled Seth to his feet and dragged him along after her.

"You're going to have to get up."

"Must I?" Taylor wiggled and Ryan sucked in a sharp breath. "Can't you just carry me into the den?"

"That would be assuming I can walk, right now," he answered, his voice tight.

"Am I making it hard for you to get up?"

"Very funny," he growled at her.

"I guess I'm walking by myself."

"I'll be right there." He sighed as he watched her walk away, the view not exactly helping his ...situation.

--xxx--

"Mrs. Cohen? Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Rosa."

Everyone got up and went into the dining room.

"Smells amazing in here," Taylor said.

"I don't think my dining room has ever smelled this good," Summer added.

"Rosa doesn't share recipes, unfortunately."

"I don't think our maid can cook, anyway."

"It's a good thing ours can, or we would have all starved to death by now."

"That's not true, son; take-out would've saved us."

"You're all hilarious. One more word and I'm taking back all the presents I bought you."

"It's a magical season you guys. Leave Kirsten alone," Taylor defended.

"To the magic," Sandy raised his glass, everyone exchanged nervous looks before drinking and Kirsten bit her lip. "Magic of the season."

"Of course," Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute, she could've sworn...

She felt Ryan stiffen a little next to her and dropped her hand to hold his with a look out of the corner of her eye.

"To Taylor," Seth enthused.

"Sucking up won't get you a cupcake any sooner."

Seth frowned, "I am hurt that you think my reasons for complimenting you have anything to do with getting a treat."

"I call upon the memory of Chrismakkuh two years ago when you faked a _sprained ankle_ to get one."

"She's got you there, son."

"Dad!"

"And last year? When you said that, as my boyfriend, you deserved an extra three?"

"Hey does that mean I get an extra three," Ryan asked.

"Well, you are a better kisser."

"I beg to differ," Summer said.

"How would you know? We never kissed."

"And neither did we," Seth said to Taylor.

"Wait a second, you and Summer 'dated' for almost a month and you _never_ kissed her?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird."

"I couldn't go through with it."

"Every time he got close, he'd get this funky look on his face and make some lame excuse. I was starting to think you were gay or something."

"Well he's definitely not gay."

"It was just that, when I'd lean in, I'd see Seth, or Taylor," Ryan shrugged. "It kinda killed the mood."

Taylor giggled. "Well at least you haven't got that problem with me."

"No, definitely no weirdness once we got past the whole jealousy thing."

"You were jealous?"

"Yeah," Ryan admitted.

"Interesting as this conversation is, Can we redirect?"

"Yes, there are things about you kids that we, as parents, just don't want to know."

"Which is not to say that we don't care."

"Or that we don't want you to be safe."

Ryan shot a panicked look at Sandy, "You said just that one talk."

"Calm down, we're not revisiting the subject," Sandy assured. "I just want to make sure everyone's being safe in everything they do at all times."

Kirsten nodded."Absolutely. All we want is for you four to be safe."

"Day and, most especially, night." Sandy gave the kids a stern look. "I know what goes on at night around here."

"You do?" Seth looked at his mother, who was staring wide-eyed at her husband.

"Sure." Sandy took a sip of his drink. "Wild parties, drinking; stuff you guys had better not be involved in."

"Well, I can't speak for Summer but Seth and I don't go in for wild parties," Taylor said. "Ryan?"

"Gave it up when I changed addresses."

"Ditto, for when I changed types."

"When you traded up, you mean."

"Whatever, Cohen."

The rest of the meal was spent in light conversation and teasing. Dessert was served and everyone loved the white chocolate cupcakes Taylor had made this year. After dinner the teenagers escaped to the pool house while Sandy and Kirsten went to watch some more TV.

"He knows something."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

"I'm with Taylor. Your dad was really weird tonight."

"Sandy's always weird."

"He was weirder than normal."

"So what?"

"What?"

"So what if he does know?"

"No one's supposed to know outside my Watcher."

"We know."

"He can't know. He would've said something to Mom about it."

"Maybe he only has part of it. You know, pieces to the puzzle," Summer suggested.

"Maybe." Taylor was looking at Ryan. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking he wants Kirsten to be honest with him." He shrugged. "And that it's none of our business."

"They're my parents, man. Yours too, now. That makes it our business."

"This secret is a threat to their marriage, not their lives; so, no, not our business."

"I need Kirsten and Sandy to survive. I need for there to be one stable happy married couple in my unstable life," Taylor said. "My parents went bust."

"So did mine," Summer chimed in.

"And so did mine," Ryan said. "It'd be nice if my new parents could stay together."

"They'll work it out. They always do." Seth sighed. "Next thing you know, they'll be all over each other and scarring me for life; just like always."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11-

Taylor got off her motorcycle and stretched. Lights in the main house told her that Sandy was probably still up, so she needed to get the demon blood and vampire dust off before she made her report to Kirsten. Smiling to herself, she sneaked around the side to the pool house.

"Ryan," she whispered, slipping inside. The sound of water running made her smile even wider. She was just about to give her boyfriend what she thought would be a _very_ well-received surprise, when she saw the clothes on the rumpled bed.

Specifically, the panties and bra.

"He's a dead man."

She shed her jacket and laid it on a patio chair before she brushed herself off and headed into the house. Seth and Ryan were at the counter getting a snack. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the light in the den was on and figured they were playing video games.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you tonight," Ryan smiled.

"Well it looks like it's a night for surprises all around," Taylor put her hands on her hips as she glared at Ryan.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl in your shower," she yelled, slamming her fist into the counter.

"Taylor?" Kirsten sat up straighter and turned to look into the kitchen, Sandy doing the same beside her; and Taylor saw that the light from the den was actually a movie. "What's going on?"

"There is a girl in his shower," Taylor pointed at Ryan, who looked at the pool house and then back at Taylor.

"Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Well, I didn't put her there." Ryan said, offended.

"Yeah, he only has those wet-girl dreams about you...ow!" Seth rubbed his arm where he'd been hit.

"Well, then we have a problem because there is a girl in your shower and her under things are on your bed," Taylor said. "You don't think Cooper's pulling a fatal attraction thing do you?"

"If she is, we should have the pool house fumigated."

"And I'm not sleeping on sheets she touched."

"I'll talk to her." Kirsten stood up and walked past them towards the patio door. "See if I can reason with her."

"You might want to mention the consequences of breaking and entering, trespassing, stalking; this isn't some shoplifting thing she can cry her way out of."

"And if it is her, someone might want to give her parents a call," Taylor suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Sandy nodded. "Mother of the year she isn't, but she is still our neighbor. We should tell her before we have her daughter arrested."

Taylor giggled.

"Oh my God!"

"Mom?"

"Kirsten?"

"Honey?"

Kirsten came marching back into the house. "Marissa isn't out there."

"Then who is?"

"Hailey."

"Who's...oh. Your sister?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ryan. She obviously didn't realize the pool house is now occupied."

"You think she would've noticed the guy's clothes all over." Taylor muttered.

"I'm thinking the jock strap should've been a big clue. Not like I've ever worn one; she should've guessed something was up," Seth added.

"She should've knocked on the front door. Or called. Something to let us know she was back!" Kirsten took a steadying breath.

"I can crash out on the couch. No problem," Ryan offered.

"The guest room is nice. More comfy," Taylor pointed out.

"No. You are a part of this family, Ryan, and that is your room. Hailey shouldn't get away with this selfish lack of consideration for anyone else."

"And on that note, I think I'm gonna go up and use Seth's shower, if that's okay?"

"Use the guestroom instead because the boys are going to be in Seth's room," Sandy said. "Seth, grab some clothes for Taylor and Ryan, the sleeping bags are at the top of the attic stairs. For tonight, you're in Seth's room. We'll deal with the rest of this mess in the morning."

"Hi everyone," Hailey said as she came in the backdoor. "Sorry to scare you Kirsten but I wanted to clean up first."

"And while you were cleaning up did you happen to notice the clothes that were in the drawers and the closet and the fact that the bed was made up?"

"I thought Taylor was staying over again. She never used to mind sharing with me."

"Yeah, but I don't wear wife-beaters and boxers."

"The razor and other assorted male toiletries should've been a big clue there, Aunt Hailey."

Hailey suddenly seemed to notice another boy in the room besides her nephew, "Oh. Hello."

"Hi."

"Ryan, this is my sister Hailey. Hailey, this is the newest member of the family, Ryan. The pool house is now his room."

"Not very attached to it if he didn't come out to talk to lay claim."

"You are not kicking Ryan out of the pool house. You're moving into the guest room after breakfast," Kirsten tried to reign in her temper. "And he didn't come out there because his girlfriend spotted your clothes and jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Oh?" Hailey smirked at Ryan. "You're a bad boy, huh?"

"Will you all excuse us? I have to have a chat with my sister."

"I need to shower anyway."

"And I need to find those sleeping bags."

Ryan and Taylor exited the kitchen, only to come back a few moments later. They each took one of Seth's arms and pulled him after them.

"Hey! Ow, that's attached," he could be heard complaining.

"I'll meet you in our room, Honey."

Kirsten nodded as Sandy left as well.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Nice. Try again."

"I just thought it was time to come home."

"You missed Dad's birthday, Thanksgiving, and Christmas for years and now you want to be home?"

"Kirsten-"

"Does Dad even know you're here?"

"I wanted to surprise him."

"Well, you succeeded. He's in France with Julie Cooper."

"No way."

"She and Jimmy are divorcing and it would seem that Dad likes her more than he's ever let on."

"That's disgusting."

"Well, at least she's closer to his age than yours."

"What happened to the last girlfriend?"

"She up and left him. Found someone richer," Kirsten said carefully.

"Well, it's not like he's looking for a permanent relationship."

"Hailey, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I missed you."

"Three years without a peep, and suddenly you miss us?"

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh Hailey, what did you do? Who did you piss off?"

Hailey stared at the counter for a moment before looking at her sister, "I was in a car accident a few months ago. I came out of it fine but the girl in the other car, the one who ran the red light, died instantly. She was a potential."

"Oh my God," Kirsten whispered as she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah," Hailey scowled. "She ran the red light, she was high on something; but those people land on me like it was my fault."

"Which people? The police?"

"No, the fricking "Chosen One" and her band of self-righteous groupies. Like I didn't try and get out of the way."

"Are you okay," she put a hand on her sister's arm.

"I said I wasn't hurt."

"Not what I meant."

"I've been running from these people for months, Kirsten. What do you think?"

"I think you're in a lot of trouble and you can't seriously expect Dad to care especially considering who you're in danger from. He doesn't acknowledge that world."

"He's still won't listen?"

"No. Every time I tried to bring it up, he cut me off. Says that if magic was real, Mom wouldn't be dead. Last time, he threatened to have me committed."

"What does Sandy say about it?" Kirsten avoided her sister's gaze, flinching when Hailey gasped. "You still haven't told him? Kirsten!"

"I tried. Back when Mom first got sick and we moved back to Newport to help. He told me if I needed to believe in magic to get through it, he'd support me."

"But he didn't believe you."

"No, he didn't." Kirsten decided it was time for a subject change. "Look, Hailey, I can intervene with the Prime Slayer for you; but you need to be honest with me. Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was on a street in Salzburg and it was late. I was going through a green light when this car came barreling through the red light. I couldn't stop in time and I hit the driver's side."

"Oh, Hailey," Kirsten put her arms around her sister. "It wasn't your fault, honey."

"Try telling them that," Hailey sniffled a little, and then pushed away. She'd always tried to appear strong, unaffected - Kirsten knew better, though. "I'm okay."

"I know," Kirsten smiled sadly. "I'll try to talk to them. In the mean time, you can stay here but not in the pool house after tonight. You'll have to use the guest room."

"Who is this kid, anyway? What's his deal?"

"Sandy brought him home from work. He didn't have any family, so we took him into ours."

"He's a felon and you're letting him date Taylor?"

"Well, at least he's not a vampire."

"I was thirteen and he was cute."

"You were fourteen and you wanted to piss off Dad."

Hailey glared at her sister.

"I'm going to bed." She stomped out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home."

--xxx--

"Taylor, you decent?"

"Depends on your definition," she called.

Seth rolled his eyes and Ryan smiled.

"C'mon in guys."

Ryan opened the door and the two boys in Taylor's life entered. It was just after midnight and Ryan hadn't been able to sleep so he'd gotten up, planning to pay his girlfriend a nocturnal visit. Unfortunately, he'd woken Seth in the process and the taller boy had followed him. He'd been glad to see a dim light coming from under the guest room's door so he wouldn't have to wake her since Seth probably still thought jumping on the bed was an acceptable way to wake someone up.

"What's going on?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"And he woke me up," Seth said as he took a seat on the bed back by the pillows as Taylor scooted forward to sit at the end with Ryan.

"And he followed me," Ryan told her.

"Kind of put a crimp on your plans, did he?"

"What makes you think I was planning anything," He put his arm around her. "You're far too suspicious where I'm concerned."

"I am not. I just know what I was planning when I went into the pool house before."

"Were you?" Ryan smiled, raising his eyebrows teasingly at her. "What, exactly?"

"We're not alone enough for me to be honest about that," Taylor smiled.

"Too bad," Ryan said.

"I'd doing you two a favor, being here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. What do you think my Mom would do if found you two in the same bed?"

"He does have a point."

"Yes, I know. You have no idea how long it took us to find a way to comb his hair so it wouldn't show."

Ryan snickered.

"Is this the thanks I get for sparing you the wrath of the Kirsten?"

"Pretty much," Taylor smiled at him over her shoulder before she turned back to Ryan. "So, I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions before. I should've known better."

"Well, it's not like I haven't given you cause. Dating Summer, the Gaby thing."

"But I should trust you to be the good guy because you are a good guy. Your judgment is just a little flawed sometimes."

"Well, you've got to cut him a break, Taylor. He's never had a girlfriend before. He doesn't know how it works."

"You're lucky you bruise easy."

"Hey Seth, didn't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

Ryan shot him a look.

"Yes," Seth got up and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"We're okay," Ryan told her.

"Good," she nodded. "You had to get rid of Seth for that?"

"No, for this." He kissed her.

--xxx--

"I can't believe Dad did this."

"I can't believe he has the nerve to throw it at my house."

The sisters looked around at the party and sighed in unison.

"Did Jimmy get an invite to this little bash?"

"What do you think?"

"I think there's no way that Dad's going to pass up an opportunity to rub Jimmy's face in the fact that Julie is with him now."

"Oh, no, you're right." Kirsten started looked frantically around. "Where is he?"

"Relax, Keeks - I already talked to him. He doesn't care about..."

"Hailey, it's not him I'm worried about - it's his daughter. She's kind of ...stalking Ryan."

"I don't blame her, he's kind of cute."

"For the sake of my sanity, I will forget you said that."

"Well, I see Ryan and Taylor over there by the stairs," Hailey nodded at the couple who were sitting on the stairs side by side turned towards each other. Taylor held one of Ryan's hands in both of hers while they talked. Every now and then Ryan's free hand would touch some part of her face as he either listened to what she had to say or answered a question. "So you know they're okay. But I don't see anyone paying any attention to them."

"Maybe she didn't come."

"What does she look like now?"

"Tall, blonde, very slim; maybe a drink in her hand."

"That her?"

00xxx00

"Enjoying your first New Year's party Seth?"

"This isn't my first party."

"Well then your first party where people other than your parents acknowledge that you and Dorksend exist."

"You want to re-visit the pool, Marissa?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes he would and so would I," Summer said.

"What happened to you, Sum? We used to be friends, and now you're siding with the losers?"

"We all have to grow up sometime."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that not everyone in the world wants to make fun of everyone that's not them forever especially when they find out how great the people they've been making fun of really are."

"This is a fantastic night." Seth grinned. "You think I'm wonderful?"

"Sometimes."

Marissa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Summer nailed her with a look, "Problem, Marissa?"

"Just wondering what you've done with my best friend," she said snottily.

"Your former best friend is going to go dance with her boyfriend and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave Chino and Townsend alone. She's got a pretty good right cross and I doubt you want a black eye to ring in the new year."

"She tries it and I'll have her arrested for assault and battery."

"Well, you better hope she hits you; Ryan's likely to throw you in the pool."

"Happy New Year Cooper," Seth said as he took Summer's hand. "Care to dance, Miss Roberts?"

"I'd love to," she smiled.

The couple left the other teenager behind to stew.

--xxx--

"So Kirsten really gave you the whole night off?"

"Strange but true," Taylor nodded. "I usually don't get any other night but Halloween off."

"Halloween?"

"Yeah for some reason that night is dead for the undead. I think they hate how commercialized it's become."

"That is so weird."

"Hey, it gets me a night off."

"Too bad we weren't dating then, we could've done something."

"It would've been nice and probably a lot more fun than what I did do."

"Do I want to know?"

"Seth and I watched "scary" movies. I don't scare that easily anymore so I fell asleep about halfway through the scene where Drew Barrymore is on the phone with the killer."

"Now I know what to do if you ever have insomnia."

Taylor giggled and looked around the room before turning back to Ryan. "Do you wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, okay," Ryan nodded.

The two go up and went outside, closing the patio doors behind them.

"Got chilly," Ryan commented. He looked at Taylor who was wearing a sleeveless dress, "You okay in that?"

"Yeah, I love weather like this. Makes me feel like we live in a place that actually has seasons."

"I'm glad we don't." He shrugged at her questioning look. "Betters my chances for seeing you in a bikini."

"So Seth was right. You _do_ have those wet girl fantasies. I'm disappointed. You've got a good mind. You should be able to conjure up a better fantasy than that."

"I try, but then I get all distracted." Ryan put his arms around her waist, leaning his head in to murmur against her neck. "Gets so I can't think at all."

Taylor put her arms around his neck and smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck, "You're making it very hard for me to think, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, that's the idea."

Taylor smiled again, her hand making its way into Ryan's hair, "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but we're not all alone. There are people less than twenty feet away. One of which happens to be your foster mother who also happens to be my watcher."

"Your point being?"

"I think Kirsten might object to us making out in front of half of Newport."

"I'm having a real hard time cari...fuck." He dropped his arms from around her and took a quick step back. "Mr. Nichol."

Taylor turned around, "Good evening, Caleb."

"Taylor. Your standards seem to have dropped."

"I don't think so," she smiled. "Though you might want to check Mrs. Cooper's family medical history to see if insanity runs in the family."

"And make sure you've had your shots, she might be carrying."

Taylor checked her watch, "Almost midnight. We should go inside and get ready for the countdown. Good night Caleb."

"Good night."

"He's probably gonna find your mom and tell her you're dating a felon."

Taylor snorted. "Like she'll care."

"What's Veronica really like?"

"I barely know the woman. I couldn't tell you."

"What about Kirsten?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she like a mom?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I know she likes me and she tries to take care of me; and no, because no real mother is gonna put her daughter in harm's way every night."

"And as your watcher, she kinda has to."

"True." She bumped him, "You thinking about Dawn?"

"I keep wondering if she's okay, if ..."

"If she misses you?"

"If she's doing better without me, or worse."

"Ryan, she let you stay with Sandy and Kirsten because she knew you'd be better off. Any mother worth her salt wants better for her kids. Dawn may have her faults but she loved you enough to let you go so you'd have a better life."

"Yeah, I guess."

Taylor nodded and then she snagged two glasses of the sparkling cider Kirsten had put out for the night, "Here. It's almost time for the New Year. Got a resolution?"

"I don't believe in them."

"Okay," she said. "Then a toast. Here's to the New Year. May she be a damn sight better than the last one."

"Yeah," he smiled at her, lifting the glass in her direction. "Here's to."

"Hey you two," Summer said. "Can we join your toast?"

"Sure," Taylor smiled. "So, you enjoying the party, Summer?"

"Yeah. It's a lot nicer than the last Caleb Nichol's party I was at."

"Here, here," Seth agreed, handing Summer a glass. "But I am hoping for a repeat of at least a moment or two of the last one."

"I wonder what he's talking about," Taylor smirked.

"Oh, you know how he babbles," Summer blushed.

"Okay, now I'm curious."

"She kissed me."

"Really? When?"

"Right after she saw you making out with you-know-who," Taylor said quietly.

Ryan blushed a little, "Right."

"It was a bad attempt at making you jealous. But it turned out to be a good thing," Summer smiled at Seth.

"She kissed you first, too? The women in this town are aggressive."

"Especially with you."

"Taylor and Gaby. That's not that many."

"So we're not counting all the times Taryn grabs your butt."

"Can we change the subject please?"

"Yeah. What were you two toasting to?"

"The new year," Taylor said. "We hope she's a damn sight better than the old one."

"Here, here," Seth agreed and the four friends clinked glasses.

--xxx--

Marissa watched from across the room as Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Taylor toasted and laughed. She shoved her drink at a passing waiter when Taylor put one arm around Ryan's neck and he slid an arm around her waist and headed out the door.

Once she reached the street she sighed. She really didn't have anywhere else to go. Her mother and father were in the house with everyone else and Kaitlyn was at school. She sniffled and dug through her purse, hoping she had something in there that could give her a good time. She pulled out the business card Oliver had given her a few weeks ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy.

--

Ch 12

Taylor yawned opening her locker. Just as she was getting out her English book an arm around her waist gave her a quick squeeze followed by a kiss to the back of her head and her boyfriend appeared at her side.

"Morning."

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"You recover from that tackle last night?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for the backrub, by the way."

"Anytime." He leaned against the lockers and leered at her. "You need one now?"

"Maybe at lunch," she took both of his hands and laced their fingers together. "We can ditch Seth and Summer and go hide in the back of the library. You in?"

"Sounds great." He leaned in to kiss her, but just as he reached her lips,

"Excuse me." Marissa tapped her foot at them. "You're blocking my locker."

"Sorry," Ryan said moving out the way.

Taylor shut her locker and took a look at the blonde girl. "Marissa, are you okay?"

"Like you care."

"You look..."

"I don't want to hear it, Dorksend." The blonde slammed her locker shut and stomped away.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking she looked pretty ragged for someone who only had the flu."

"How about the flu on top of a hangover?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Taylor said. "You wanna hear something crazy?"

"Sure," he put an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards homeroom.

"She almost looks as bad as a couple of kids I've seen who've just been turned."

"Turned?"

"You know, sired."

"Oh that kind of turned."

"Yeah and that is so ridiculous, right? Because hello, it's daylight and the sun is brighter than anything right now and there is no way she could've gotten into school without being exposed to some sunlight."

"You're working too hard, that's all. Seeing bad guys everywhere."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Taylor smiled. "You can help me relax at lunch, okay?"

"It's a date."

--xxx--

"God, you have no idea how nice that feels," Taylor said as Ryan rubbed her shoulders. The two of them were in the back of the library. It was quiet since most of the students were in the cafeteria. "How did you ditch Seth?"

"Told him I was going to the gym to work the bag. How'd you get rid of Summer?"

"I told her I was running the track on orders from Kirsten."

"Clever."

"It's all up here." She pointed at her forehead and he kissed it.

Taylor smiled and she turned so she was facing him on her knees. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ryan maneuvered them so they were lying down, Taylor on top.

"Ew."

"'Working the bag'? You shouldn't talk about your girlfriend like that."

"Damn kids."

"Ignore them."

"I don't think we can," Taylor said, pushing herself up so that she effectively straddled Ryan's waist. "What are you two doing here?"

"You don't think we really bought those lame stories, do you?"

"Besides, my mom doesn't make you do calisthenics anymore, remember? Kind of easy to see through."

"I guess." She shifted uncomfortably at being caught out and the boy under her groaned.

"Taylor." He put his shaking hands on her hips. "Please don't do that."

She smiled down at him and put her hands on his, "Sorry." She dismounted and sat on the floor next to him. "As for you two, don't you think we had a reason for lying? Like maybe we wanted to be alone."

"In the library? You would've gotten busted."

"No one comes back here." Ryan sat up, resting his arms on his knees.

"They would've come when you two started making noise, Chino."

"We weren't making any noise."

"You were starting to." Seth wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to think about why."

"You have a dirty mind, Seth," Taylor frowned at him. "Now, if you two don't mind, Ryan and I are busy."

"You mean getting busy," Summer corrected her.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"You really want us to leave?"

"Yes!" He threw in a glare for good measure.

"You want us to leave you to be discovered by Dr. Kim so she can call Mom and Dad and Veronica and you can end up suspended or in detention for 'inappropriate behavior'?"

"He's right, unfortunately," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Next time we'll hide somewhere else."

"Yeah alright," Ryan nodded as he got up. He pulled Taylor up after him. She grabbed her bag and the two followed Seth and Summer out of the library.

--xxx--

"Be quiet," Taylor said, listening. "I think Seth's awake."

"Dammit," Ryan growled, leaning his head against the wall and resisting the urge to bang his head on it. "Doesn't he ever sleep?"

"Maybe next time, we should try my house. I think my mother's in Paris for the month."

"Isn't she ever home?"

"No and that makes a lot of things so much easier."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What's a plan?" Seth stuck his head out his door.

Ryan sighed and looked down the hall, "Is it too much to ask for a little alone time?"

"Seriously Seth, we let you and Summer make out in peace."

"This is the thanks I get for trying to protect your virtue?"

"I'm not gonna hurt her."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

"What, you think I'm going to hurt him? I know my own strength Seth."

"That's not what I mean, and thanks _so_ much for that mental image."

"Hey, buttinskies get what they deserve."

"I'm kinda worried that you'll get, I dunno, distracted at some pivotal moment and either get really hurt or miss something and get really guilty."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, he may be right," Taylor said after a moment. "But right now, I'm not on patrol and the only thing I was worried about today was, believe it or not, how bad Marissa Cooper looked and that's probably a left over from her bout of flu."

"You were kissing me and thinking about Marissa?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "No. When I kiss you, I find it very hard to think at all."

Ryan smiled, "Really?"

"Okay, before I throw up, Taylor, what are you talking about?"

"Uh, this morning she looked really bad and it made me think of the few kids I've seen who've just been turned."

"How early this morning?"

"At school, so it was after sunrise."

"Well, she can't be a vamp; but something else might have happened. I'll check my books." Seth went back into his room.

"Alone at last."

Taylor smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck as they walked into the guestroom together, shutting the door behind them. They locked it just as Seth opened his door up again and poked his head out, "Hey-," he stopped, sighed, and closed his door again.

--xxx--

"So, did it happen?"

"Did what happen Summer," Taylor raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"You know," Summer motioned with her hands. "It. The big 'it'."

"Oh, that it. None of your business."

"One thing I miss about the popular crowd: all the good, juicy details."

"You know they made most of their stuff up, right?"

"Shatter my illusions, why don't you."

"Into itty bitty pieces which I will then grind under my heel."

"Someone's in a mood. Get interrupted?"

"Your boyfriend has the world's worst timing."

"Nothing I can do about that."

"Maybe he could go over to your place every now and then?"

"Sure, if you want to be the one to sell the idea to my father."

"Oh I forgot. Daddy's little girl," Taylor said.

"Something like that," Summer nodded.

"You're lucky. I think the only way my mother would know something happened to me was when my father's child support checks stopped appearing."

"Witch."

"Thankfully not literally."

Summer giggled as the two turned a corner.

"Hey, Summer, is Marissa okay? She looks a little odd lately. I know she was sick over the break but she keeps looking paler."

"Too much booze, not enough sleep."

"Maybe."

"What are you thinking?"

"She looks like a just-turned vamp."

"Aren't they, like, super-allergic to sunlight?"

"To the 'burst into flames' stage, yeah."

"SO it can't be that."

"I don't think it's just alcohol poisoning. She drank before, right?"

"Yeah, a lot," Summer said. "Maybe she's staying up nights with her latest conquest."

"She's got a new boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I saw them the other night. I think she called him Oliver."

"Maybe we should look into him."

"Why? It's not like she's a friend or anything."

"It's my job."

"You've got way too good a work ethic."

"You sound like Ryan."

"But he's going to help?"

"Once I pointed out that drawing lines between those you helped and those you didn't is why things get bad in the first place."

"I hate it when you're right."

"You really sound like Ryan now. Sure you two aren't related?"

"Ew!"

--xxx--

Taylor poked her head into the pool house and smiled. Ryan was on the bed asleep with book open on his stomach. He looked so adorable.

She quietly shut the door as she came into the pool house. She removed the book and set it on the floor quietly before she slipped off her shoes and straddled Ryan's waist.

"Alone at last," she whispered and leaned down to kiss him awake.

"Mmmm." He ran his hands up her back to her head, threading his fingers into her hair. HIs eyes were still closed, and she guessed that he believed he was still dreaming.

She planted little kisses along his jaw towards his ear and gently bit the lobe when she got there.

"Taylor." He mumbled it, not wanting to wake up and spoil the dream. Something was on his face, though. He moved a hand to brush it away and found that it was tangled in something. He opened his eyes to see hazel staring back at him. "Taylor?"

"Surprise," she smiled. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Never," he smiled up at her. "Does anyone know you're out here?"

"No one is expecting me to be anywhere until tomorrow morning."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Oops." She jumped up and ran over, clicking the lock shut. Good thing he'd already lowered the shades, she thought, or they might lose the mood.

Moving back over to the bed she shed her jacket and threw it on the chair. Then she retook her position on top of Ryan, "There, that's better. No interruptions whatsoever."

"Wait." He reached over and grabbed the phone cord. One hard yank later, it was no longer connected to the wall. "_Now_ there are no interruptions."

"Hmm," Taylor smiled before she took off the shirt she wore leaving her in a cami and her jeans and leaned down her palms on either side of Ryan's head as she kissed him.

Hoping he wasn't about to be tossed across the room, he slid his hands gently under her cami to feel her soft skin. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Taylor looked him dead in the eye as she unbuttoned the shirt he wore in a slow and deliberate way.

"If Seth knocks on that door..."

"...I'll help you hide the body."

Ryan smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He smiled, and then kissed her. While she was properly distracted, he rolled her over onto her back. Leaning up briefly to tear off his shirt, he couldn't get the smile to leave his face.

She couldn't believe this was happening.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy. I hope this answers some more of your questions.

Ch 13-

Taylor's eyes opened slowly and a grin made its way across her face when she saw the wall of the pool house in front of her and felt Ryan behind her. She bit her lip to keep the giggle of happiness inside of her. Last night had really happened and it had happened with Ryan.

"Good morning." He whispered against the back of her neck.

"Morning. How'd you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing changed."

"You were watching me sleep?"

"Yeah. Is that creepy?"

"No," she turned over. "It's kind of sweet. Who knew?"

"Knew what?"

"You're not only sexy but you're kind of sweet, too," she smiled.

"Don't let it get around."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Wouldn't want to spoil my rep." He started kissing his way along her shoulder, hoping to continue where they'd left off last night.

"I'm not crazy. I'm keeping what's mine."

"All yours." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's Saturday," Taylor said.

"Yes, it is."

"That means we have at least an hour before Seth makes his way down here."

"Do we?"

"Yes." She giggled, his breath tickling her neck.

"We could do a lot in an hour."

"I'm at your disposal. Do with me what you wish," Taylor smiled up at him.

--xxxx--

"Summer," Taylor poked her head into her friend's room. "Hello? Summer you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Summer came out of the bathroom. "Wow, you're smiling really...really. Oh my god!"

Taylor flopped down on Summer's bed and played innocent, "Can't a girl be in a good mood?"

"You so did it."

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm sure I don't."

"Tay-lor!"

"Okay maybe," Taylor smiled.

"I swear to God," Summer frowned at her.

Taylor giggled. "It was amazing. He is amazing."

"Finally! I swear, you two took your own sweet time."

"Well, if you and Seth hadn't interrupted us all those times..."

"Like you two were really going to get it on in the back of a library."

"What better place to learn about Ryan's anatomy?"

"Ew!" Summer tossed a pillow at her. "I don't need those kinds of details."

"Hey, have you and Seth done it yet?"

"Not yet. We're getting closer though."

"Good. I'm glad you finally realized how great Seth is."

"So am I."

"Much as I hate to change the subject..."

"Marissa blew me off. I asked all her friends, I even talked to Julie. Far as anyone knows, she had a really nasty case of the flu - which wasn't helped by her drinking. "

"And Oliver?"

"Nothing. I even got Luke to ask around at last water polo match against Pacific. He's a quiet kid who keeps to himself."

"Isn't that what they said about the Son of Sam?"

"Taylor - I think your instincts just might be off on this one. I think maybe she's just getting over being sick."

"I dunno. I'd hate to be wrong and have her be in real trouble."

"I think you're hoping she needs saving so you can rescue her and fix things so she's not stalking you and Chino anymore."

"She's not stalking Ryan and me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hid outside the pool house and took pictures of the two of you in there."

Taylor blushed furiously. While last night may have been the first time they'd lost all of their clothes, there had been a few times when they'd been missing some clothes when they were in there.

"I'm just worried about her." She mumbled.

"Me, too. But until she admits that she has a drinking problem, there's nothing we can really do." Summer sighed and put a hand on her friend's arm. "I know you're used to saving the day, or night, or whatever - but it's like my Dad says, you can't save people who don't want to be saved."

"You're right, I guess. Having a hero complex is a bad side effect of the slayer gig."

"Well, then let's try and concentrate on something else. What are you going to wear for the end of midterms dance tonight?"

"You think that red dress I bought on Thursday is too much?"

"I think Ryan will lose his mind if you wear that dress."

"That's the idea."

"Ew!"

--xx--

"Hey what are you wearing tonight?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know if you're going to go casual or dressy."

"You're creeping me out," Ryan gave Seth a look.

"Just looking for some tips. Not saying that Summer and I will do the deed anytime soon, but I'd like to know what the dress code for "the first date after sex", just to be prepared." Watching his brother's neck turn red, he grinned. "I knew it! I knew you two were getting it on while I was watching cartoons. No way were you "too tired" for Batman. No one is "too tired" for Batman."

"One word to Sandy or Kirsten and I destroy every first edition you have," Ryan threatened. "I do not want another safe sex talk."

"Just put the best friend's mind at ease. You were safe?"

"We were an afterschool special."

"Good to know," Seth nodded. "You know I heard Summer saying something to Taylor about a red dress that Taylor recently bought. I wonder if she'll wear it tonight."

"...red...?" Imagining what his girlfriend would look like in a variety of red dresses (or red underwear) was making it hard to breathe or think, let alone speak.

"Yeah. You okay?"

Ryan cleared his throat and tried to start thinking about anything but Taylor in red. "Fine," he managed after a moment. "I'm gonna go decide what to wear tonight."

Seth checked his watch, "We don't leave for three hours."

"Yeah but I don't know what to wear and you're right. It is our first date after sex so I should try and look presentable."

"You are so gone on her."

Ryan smiled to himself as he walked out to the pool house. For the first time in his life, being gone on a girl didn't seem like such a bad thing.

--xxx--

"Wow," Taylor looked at her friend. Summer was wearing a turquoise and mahogany paisley print silk dress with crisscross spaghetti straps and an empire waist. On her feet were brown sandals. "Summer, you look great."

"Thank you. Now, I've been sent to see what is taking you so long. Ryan's getting a little antsy and Sandy has the camera set up so we're not getting out of here anytime soon if you don't get busy and finish getting ready. Dress is on and the hair is done. What's the hold up?"

"Shoes."

"Black sandals."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Taylor said as she dug some sandals out and put them on. "No, I think my black ballet slippers would look better."

"Okay."

Taylor changed her shoes and smiled, "Let's go."

--xxx--

"Summer's been asking questions. Like she cares or something." Marissa tossed her hair, glaring around the room. "I wanted to rip her throat out."

"You have to be careful." Oliver warned her. "They've always persecuted you, now it's only going to get worse."

"We should do something about them."

"Already taken care of."

"Really? Because they're still walking around..."

"There are more ways of dealing with people than killing them." He chided his greatest victory. "I do have their blood, remember?"

"You're so good to me."

--xxxx--

Across the room from Oliver and Marissa, Ryan and Taylor were dancing.

"Is Luke still looking at my ass," Taylor asked.

"Yes and its starting to bug me in that special I want to break something off he may want later on in life way," he said, shooting a dark look over his girl's shoulder.

Taylor giggled. "Relax. All he'll do is stare. He doesn't dare come near me."

"He better not."

"Think of it this way. He may stare and wonder, but you get to know what I have on under this."

"Promise?"

"Hell yes," Taylor smiled.

"I have this sudden urge to yell 'suck it, jock-boy'."

"You've been spending too much time with Seth."

Ryan smiled and kissed her. Just as they parted the music changed to a faster tempo.

Taylor backed away holding Ryan's hand, "C'mon. Let's sit this one out."

He nodded and followed. They found Seth and Summer at a table.

"Hey guys. Not dancing?"

"Seth is recovering."

"Seth is recovering?"

"I may have stepped on his foot."

"With her spiked heels," Seth added. "I think she broke my toe."

"She couldn't have broken your toe." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Punctured your foot, maybe; but not busted a toe. And since you're not spurting blood..."

"She's gotten a lot less sympathetic since you got here." Seth informed his brother.

"Tough."

"I was never sympathetic to your whining. In fact, if memory serves, last year when you whined about Summer going to homecoming with that guy Jake something or other, I told you to buck up and be a man about things and make a move to which you pouted all through Pearl Harbor."

"I went out with Jake?" Summer tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

"Jake, Jeff, something along those lines," Taylor said. "And by the way, Seth. Summer's wearing sandals and they don't have heels."

"Why are you sitting if you're not hurt?" Seth gave his brother a pleading look. "Oh."

"What?"

"Cohen was enjoying the dancing a little TOO much." Summer groused.

"Ew," Taylor said softly. "That's almost as bad as Luke staring at my ass while Ryan and I were dancing."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, he's starting to bug me in that special I want to break his arm kind of a way."

"If I'm not allowed to break his arms, neither are you." Ryan sulked.

Taylor leaned close and whispered in his ear, causing Ryan to smile.

"I don't even want to know," Summer muttered.

"Neither do I," Seth agreed.

"That's not what you were saying this morning."

"He was asking about us?"

"Not in detail! I don't want details!" Seth squeezed his eyes shut and held out his hands. "Please, no details!"

"Like we'd give you any," Taylor rolled her eyes. "We may be best friends but there are certain things I will never talk to you about and sex with Ryan is one of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded. "I have Summer for that."

"You can't do that!"

"Why can't she, Cohen?"

"Because if we ever...I haven't...and he's all..."

"Oh I get it. Seth's afraid of comparison. That's easy enough to fix. Summer, you and I can't ever talk about what Seth is like in bed," Taylor told her.

"Very funny, Taylor."

"New subject, please," Ryan monotoned, sipping his water with a red face.

"Does anyone else want to get the hell out of here," Summer asked. "I'm sick of the girls looking at me like I've lost my mind because of my date and the guys looking at me and not looking any higher than my chest or lower than my ass."

"I'm with Summer. I'd like to go somewhere the guys don't look at my girlfriend and wonder what she's got on under her dress."

"We could take a walk on the beach." Taylor suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

The four stood up and headed out of the dance. Seth and Summer were a little in front of Taylor and Ryan.

Taylor leaned into Ryan, "Maybe we could lose them somewhere along the line and go be alone?"

"Don't you have to patrol?"

"That's what I meant."

"Oh."

"And then after that..." She raised herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "...I'm all yours."

"We'll catch you guys later, okay?"

"You're going to do things that we don't want to know about aren't you?"

"I'd answer but you don't want to know," Taylor smiled.

"We're gonna patrol, actually."

"You two have the weirdest foreplay."

"Says one half of the couple that thinks arguing is romantic."

"See you two later."

"Bye."

--xxx--

"Okay. Checklist. Dance?"

"Check."

"Patrol?"

"Check," Ryan nodded.

"Locked door of the pool house?"

"Check."

"Then I guess we're ready. Still want to know what I have on underneath this?"

"I already know."

"Oh, really?"

"We were dancing _very_ close," he leered.

"Well, then I guess I don't need to get undressed. Maybe I should just go home."

"I could be wrong, of course." Ryan looked slightly panicked.

Taylor couldn't help laughing. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere except to bed. Interested?"

"You have to ask?"

Taylor smiled and turned to walk towards the bed, taking down her hair as she went.

Ryan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Stay all night?"

"Yes."

--xxx--

"How long do I have to keep taking this stuff," Marissa held up the glass with the bubbling liquid. "It's not as good as fresh blood."

"That may be but it gives you the ability to walk around in the sunlight and give you the element of surprise."

"How do you mean?"

"People see you walking in the sun and the thought of you being a vampire is the furthest thing from their minds."

"I think Taylor's still suspicious," she frowned, remembering how the Slayer had stared at her. "Why can't we kill her?"

"Because the potion requires Slayer's blood, and she's the only one out on her lonesome."

"What if she tells her friends?"

"Already taken care of, remember?"

"How? They're still alive. Even that Summer bitch who betrayed me."

"I've told you before - dead bodies attract attention we don't need." He brushed her hair back from her face as she drank the potion, "You're still vulnerable while your system's adjusting to your new status. "

"What did you do?"

"Well, Summer isn't protected, so it wasn't hard to make her stop caring about anything related to you. Seth was a little more difficult but, since I've got his blood and that of his soul mate; I was able to give him a blind spot where you're concerned."

"What about Ryan," she smiled, licking the dark fluid of her lips.

"That was a little more difficult." He'd been shocked when he'd checked the blonde boy's blood. A few divinations had revealed the truth, giving him the shakes for hours until he calmed down. "But when I realized that I was taken the wrong angle on the problem, the solution presented itself."

"Did you give him a debilitating disease?"

"Not exactly." He had enough experience with Marissa's irrational jealousy to know better than to say what he'd done. Increasing the guy's libido had turned out to be the perfect distraction.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Taylor stretched and sighed at her locker one morning. The cracking of her back drew some glances that she ignored.

"Hey Buddy," Taylor said as Seth walked up.

"Hey, stranger. Haven't seen you for a while."

"We haven't been that bad." She blushed.

"Let's just say there have been a lot of noises coming from the pool house that I don't want to know anything about."

Taylor scrunched up her nose at him, "Shh! Or I'm telling Summer about your S&M fetish."

"What makes you think she doesn't already know?"

"Because you're not limping."

Seth chuckled, "Good point. So, you and Ryan get kinky?"

"Oh yeah, we play Mistress of Pain every night."

"OH! Too much information."

"You asked."

"I think my ears are bleeding."

Taylor looked at him closely, "Nope, no blood."

"You're mean."

"It's a gift."

"What's a gift," Summer asked.

"I'm giving your boyfriend nightmares."

"About what?"

"You don't want to know."

"Are you talking to my boyfriend about you and Ryan and sex again?"

"I have to torture him. It's my duty."

"He's my brother!"

"And you wanted us together. Who's sorry now?"

"Just because I encouraged you doesn't mean that I want the details."

"And here I was ready to share all," Taylor smirked.

"I never thought I'd be running in terror from my best friend."

Taylor giggled, "Wuss."

"Hey what's the joke," Ryan asked walking up behind Taylor.

Taylor leaned back against him and smiled trapping his shirt between her fingers, "C'mon. I'll explain it to you on the way to homeroom."

"Don't I get my hello kiss first?"

Taylor smiled and tilted her head back, pulling Ryan's face to hers.

"Oh for the love of God, you two spent the entire weekend in the pool house. Aren't you two done yet?"

"Shut up, Cohen."

"C'mon," Taylor said, taking Ryan's hand. "Let's go do something else besides gross Seth out."

"That's part of the fun."

"Yeah but when I kiss you, I don't want to think about how much I wanna kill him because he won't shut up."

"That's why we lock the doors."

"What a fabulous idea," Taylor smiled, taking Ryan's hand and leading him away from their friends and towards a closet.

"I so don't want to know what they're doing," Seth groaned.

"They're doing it," Summer smiled.

"That's just gross."

"I hope they don't get caught."

"C'mon. Let's go somewhere and not think about this."

---xxx---

Taylor threw a punch and down the vampire went.

Ryan picked up another and tossed the thing her way. Smiling, she spun-kicked into the demon's head.

"Oh, demon," she said. "You get Fang, I'll get Horny."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

"Sure I do," he smirked, staking the vampire.

"Behave."

Taylor took her athame and slit the demon's throat.

"I think that's it for the night," she said over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" He was suddenly behind, her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Your place or mine?"

"Summer's actually," Taylor smiled.

"What?"

"She wants some studying help."

"Studying? Summer?"

"Yeah, she needs help with her French and I'm lending her a hand. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh, okay." He didn't really want her to go, but if holding her and kissing her neck wasn't convincing her to stay......

"Or do you want me to come over after I'm done with Summer, if I can?"

"That sounds good." He could talk to Seth, something he hadn't done for a while, he realized.

"I'll see you later," she said. "Be careful going home, okay?"

"I will," he promised. "You be careful, too."

"Always."

It was a good thing nothing jumped him as she walked away, because he was far too involved with watching her go.

The view, he decided, was worth it.

-----

"Taylor, how do you say "which way to the library"," Summer asked.

"That's nice Summer."

"Taylor!"

"Ow! What?"

"You're not even paying attention."

"I am too."

"Then what did I just say?" Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"Uhm....."

"See? I knew you weren't listening. Where is your head at?"

"I just...." She bit her lip, fiddling with the pages of her text book. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"This isn't about Marissa again is it?"

"No, not exactly. It's more about the fact that Ryan can't get enough."

"That's a bad thing?"

"He didn't want to go on patrol tonight. He tried really hard to get me to "stay in". I almost did, too."

"But people would get hurt if you didn't patrol."

"People would get dead, actually."

"Did you point that out to him?"

"See, that's what worries me. I shouldn't have to. I thought he was good guy; responsible, compassionate, likes helping people...."

"But now he just wants to get naked."

"Constantly," Taylor said. "And while it's amazing it's starting to get a little weird."

"A teenage boy wants to have constant sex - what's weird about that?"

"Ryan's different."

"Ryan is a very primal guy, seems to me."

"He used to want to do other things. Talk, patrol, learn from Kirsten, hang out with you and Seth - now he just wants to get physical."

"That is weird."

"I don't know what to do. I mean, it's not like I don't want to; but...."

"You're feeling a little slutty?"

"Yes. Have you ever felt like this?"

"No."

"You haven't."

"Still a virgin, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Taylor tapped her pencil on the blank paper in front of her. "Are you sure? Not even a dream or something I don't want details on involving Seth?"

"Yes! I'm sure, okay? Maybe a hot dream or two, but nothing like what you're describing."

"I just wish I knew what was wrong."

--xxx--

"What's wrong, dude?"

"Hunh?" Ryan forced his gaze away from the pool house door to focus on the game; realizing that he had (or at least his character had), once again, been beaten to a bloody pixilated pulp. "Oh. I lost?"

"Yes, you lost. Again. Without even the lame defense you usually muster. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He couldn't sit still any longer. He got up and opened the door, peering into the dark for any sign of his girlfriend.

"Dude, you and Taylor barely saw daylight this weekend and you're still that hard up?"

"Don't be gross Seth and don't ask questions we both know you don't want the answers to."

"Much as it pains me to hear, I'm starting to get worried. Is this.....normal, for you?"

"Not really." He sighed, started to pace. "Do you think it's Taylor? Her being a Slayer?"

"I don't think so. None of the books mention it."

"Then what can it be? Seth, it's all I think about and I'm starting to get worried about it. I worry about how I feel and how it's making Taylor feel. I don't want her feeling like some kind of..." Ryan trailed off.

"Slut?"

"Yeah pretty much," Ryan nodded.

"Have you tried...."

"Everything. Cold showers, thinking of stuff to turn me off, doing it myself - hell, I'm _this_ close to asking Rosa for some kind of potion."

"Not a good idea, man. She'd tell Mom, and then all hell will break loose."

"Great," Ryan rolled his eyes. "I hate this. I mean, I love being with Taylor like that but she deserves better than feeling like some kind of sex toy."

"Maybe you guys should take a break. Not see each other for a while."

"The dreams will come back." He muttered, hands shaking as he rubbed at his neck.

"What dreams?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"No, tell me. I'm your brother. You can trust me."

"I've just had a lot of weird dreams that tend to go away when I'm in bed with someone."

"They started when you came to Newport, didn't they?"

"No." After so many years of keeping it to himself, it was kind of a relief to tell someone without risking the rubber room. "Try all my life."

"What kind of weird?"

"Fighting demons weird. Sometimes I'm fighting humans, too."

"Are you losing? Is that why you...."

"No, usually I'm winning."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's not. It's the ones where I'm looking for something, where I feel like I lost something."

"And did those start when you came to Newport?"

"No, they've just been more frequent."

"Except when you're with Taylor."

"Every since we started dating, I don't get the lost ones anymore. Just the fighting ones."

"Maybe that's because you found each other."

"Okay, now you're just being sappy."

"No, I think I'm onto something. The day you got here, Taylor came over and before you came in she said she had a dream where she was told that someone with your eyes was going to help her."

"Help her with what?"

"We probably haven't gotten to that part yet."

"Great." Ryan threw himself onto the bed. "So, in addition to treating her like a slut; I'm distracting us both from some important bad guy."

"Is it that bad?"

"I didn't want to let her patrol tonight. I came really close to "talking" her out of it."

"It's that bad."

"I'm not like this!" He jumped back up and started pacing again. "I used to have self-control! Now I'm hooking up with your Grandfather's girlfriend and treating Taylor like a sex object and...."

"I don't think this is related to what happened with Gabrielle."

"It's the same thing: lack of control."

"You two just started having sex. It'll cool off eventually."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing."

"Maybe."

"Come on, it has to, right? You can't, for lack of a better phrase, keep it up indefinitely."

"God, I hope not."

"Me too. If you do, you two will probably die," Seth rose an eyebrow.

"There are worse ways to go."

"Bad, bad images in my head," Seth groaned.

"Hey you started this whole thing."

"And now I'm stopping it."

"Wuss."

"Does that mean you'll want to hear the details when Summer and I start getting it on?"

"Okay, you're not a wuss."

Seth laughed. "Seriously? It'll be okay. If Taylor wants you to stop, she's more than capable of laying you out."

"I don't want it to come to that."

"I know," Seth nodded. "But I don't think you're capable of hurting her and you know you're not so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thanks," Ryan said.

"Sure."

"Do you think your Mom would mind me using the gym?"

"No, go ahead."

Seth watched his brother practically run from the room, almost vibrating with the effort to control himself. What the hell was going on here? Maybe Ryan hadn't made as complete a recovery from the succubus as they thought. He'd have to check his books.

----xxx----

"Hey, sorry I didn't make it over last night," Taylor said as Ryan joined her and Seth in the kitchen. "Summer was in dire need of help."

"It's okay. I took the time to work out."

"Good. Gotta keep yourself sharp."

"Oh my God," Kirsten's voice was heard before the blonde was seen.

"Kirsten, are you okay," Taylor called.

Kirsten came in looking agitated, "He's marrying her."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who is marrying who?"

"My father is marrying Julie Cooper of all people."

"Poor Grandpa."

"Poor Julie." Ryan muttered, blushing when Kirsten glared at him.

"Oy," Taylor said and then she started giggling.

"What?"

"Ryan's little fan club is going to be his step aunt by adoption."

"Maybe that'll get her to leave me alone."

"I doubt it," Seth said. "It's not like it's a blood relationship or something."

"She might find the whole thing hot," Taylor teased.

"Tell me I'm not invited to the wedding."

"Sorry, kid; but if I've got to go, so do you." Sandy shook his head regretfully.

Taylor smiled, "Ah the rare moment I enjoy not being a Cohen."

"No but you'll be my date."

"Sorry I plan on having Neuropraxia that day," Taylor smiled. "It's highly contagious."

"I never letting you watch M*A*S*H again."

"Sorry, Taylor; but you're going."

"But, Kirsten...."

"I want as many people there as possible to keep me from killing him."

"When is it?"

"They haven't set a date yet."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine Kirsten," Taylor smiled. "What's the worst that could happen? They get married."

"Julie Cooper's going to be my mother-in-law." Sandy rubbed at his face. "I think I'll start drinking."

"Good idea, Dad. Why face this situation sober?"

"Sandy, there is a bright side," Taylor told him.

"I'm listening."

"Veronica Townsend could be your mother-in-law."

"Thank you, that is worse."

"Excuse me." He'd been able to keep from thinking about Taylor, about what he wanted to do with Taylor; but with that one comment, and the disturbing thought of her being related to him, he'd been flooded with the same, unthinking desire that had haunted him for days. "Be right back." Maybe I should go jump in the pool, he thought as he reached the dubious safety of the patio. The shock of the cold water might help.

Taylor shot a look at Seth, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's been acting a little funny lately but I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Oh really? Then why did he just jump into the pool fully clothed?"

"What?"

"Made you look."

"You," Seth pointed at her. "Not funny."

Taylor waved at her face with a smile, "Just trying to lighten the mood a little."

"You're just happy because it's not your mom marrying him."

"You're point being?"

"You think she'll make me call her aunt Marissa?"

Taylor snorted.

---xxx---

"She can't do this to my dad! Her divorce is barely dry!" Marissa was so upset her "other" face was showing, her yellow eyes glowing with rage. "Do something!"

"Why?" Oliver looked up from making a note in one of his books, making sure there wasn't anything breakable nearby.

She may be his greatest creation, but she was extremely volatile. He'd already lost several artifacts to her fits of irrationality.

"Because I don't want my family anymore screwed up than it already is. My mother marrying Caleb Nichol would ruin everything."

"It'll keep her out of your life."

"So would killing her."

"No." He sighed. Perhaps he'd misjudged the effect of a Slayer's blood on a vampire's natural bloodlust.

Or maybe his creation was just nuts.

"You don't let me do anything." Her 'normal' face was back, her lip pouting out like a petulant child's. "I never have any fun anymore."

"That's not true." Oliver smoothed her hair soothingly. "I took you and your sire up to L.A. just a few days ago, didn't I? As I remember, you devoured five people."

"And then we had some fun," Marissa smiled as she got closer. "I never believed people actually did it on Ferris wheels until we did."

"I told you I was going to show you things that you'd never seen before. All you have to do is trust me," Oliver said.

"I do."

"And not do anything to attract attention."

"But..."

"Ah!" He held up a finger, handing her a bottle of prepared potion.

"Okay, okay." She drained the cup, smiling brightly at him when she finished. "You mixed it with something new."

"Fresh blood. One of my people brought me a tourist. She's in the next room, if you'd like to finish."

"You're so good to me." She kissed him on the cheek as she all but skipped into the other room.

He went back to his books, smiling at the ensuing screams. Subject is more rational when blood hunger is satisfied, he wrote. Enhanced strength and speed appear to be permanent side effects while extra sensory perception and the ability to tolerate religions icons are, unfortunately, transitory. All in all, he mused; a most successful (and soon to be profitable) endeavor.

He was about to put the notebook aside but thought of something else.

Sexual appetite is increased when blood lust is satisfied.

===xxx===

"I think we should talk," Taylor said as she stood on one side of the pool house.

"Okay," Ryan started to come closer.

"You stay there," she ordered.

"Oh." He stopped, looking at his feet. "It's about that."

"Yes. Not that I don't enjoy it but it's not just about lust or something new anymore. It's about my legs being bent in ways my legs do not go."

"Oh, God." He felt nauseous, backing up a step. "I hurt you."

"No," Taylor was quick to say. "You didn't hurt me. You're confusing me but you've never hurt me."

"But what you said-"

"Was my stupid way of saying we're having way too much sex for any normal person and that it's starting to affect the things we do or have to do," Taylor said.

"Oh." He was relieved, but he didn't dare look up. It was easier to fight if he only had to resist the sound of her voice.

"Ryan, what's going on?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"Well, you've had more sex than I have."

"Not like this."

"Flattering, but not really helpful."

"I didn't mean it like that." Now he looked, and she appeared hurt and irritated. "I mean, I did mean it like that; but ......fuck."

"Not right now, we need to talk about this."

"It's amazing and wonderful and better than anything I've ever experienced and I have no idea why I can't seem to help myself when you're around." His heart was staring to beat faster, just seeing her standing in his room. He took a shaking step towards her. "Taylor."

"Not now, Ryan," Taylor said. "Trust me, as much I don't want to, if I need to, I will knock you on your ass."

"Right." Slayer. Why did she have to be a slayer? Of all the girls he couldn't keep his hands off of it had to be the one who could kick his ass from here back to Chino.

Come to think of it, that was hot.

"Ryan!" She was snapping her fingers at his eye level, still standing out of arm's reach. "Focus!"

"Okay." He smiled at her, liking the way her eyes were lit up. Something tried to tell him that meant she was mad at him, but he ignored it. "What were we talking about?"

"This! This whole 'can't keep your hands off me' thing."

"Right." That sobered him, but his step back turned into a step forward. "Shit." Trying to make himself move away, he knew he was going to lose the struggle. "You should go."

"We need to talk...."

"Then call me on the damn phone!" Couldn't she see how hard he was fighting not to go over there and take her in his arms? He closed his eyes, trying to block the sight of her; wishing he had a cold so he didn't have to smell her sweet scent. "Please, Taylor."

"Okay," Taylor nodded. "I'll call you in a little while."

"Right."

Taylor decided not to tell him she wasn't going any farther than the guest room of the main house. Why tempt him?

She slipped out the door and shut it behind her. She'd take a shower and get into some pajamas before she called him.

----xxx----

"So what do you think," Oliver turned off the video player, eyeing his guests speculatively.

"Interesting," one vampire leader said.

"I'd liked to examine the tape, make sure it's not a fake," another insisted.

"It's not," the lone human in the room crossed his arms confidently over his chest. "As promised, I've discovered a way to make any vampire immune to the negative effects of sunlight."

"How?"

"Oh, no. I'm not telling you until I get some guarantees."

"We could kill you now, take your research."

"You could. Breaking the code I use could be a problem; but I'm sure you have a plan in mind.' The vampire mentioned something that sounded like 'human scum'. 'You don't have to be here. You are under no obligation to bid on my services."

"Bid?"

"Of course. Sold to the highest bidder is a fine tradition in my family, and one I intend to follow."

"You keep talking about your family. How far does it go back?"

"Longer than all of you put together," Oliver said coldly. "Now, I know you'll all want to discuss this with your clans. We'll meet again tomorrow night."

With that dismissal, Oliver opened the door and showed his guests out.

"They're gonna try and burn you, you know."

"I know," he frowned, thinking. "I think it's time for me to go to school."

"School?!"

"I have to keep an eye on her, make sure they don't try anything."

"What, in the daylight?"

"I'm not the only one who can hire demons. Besides," he pushed 'play', watching Marissa walk through the sunny courtyard past the Slayer and her friends, "there's something else at that school I need to get access to."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15-

Seth pushed open the door and frowned. Yep. Taylor was asleep in the guest room.

He closed the door and put the cell phone back to his ear, "Summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Found her," he said. "She's in my guest room."

"Well at least she's not in the pool house."

Seth laughed a little and headed for the stairs. Just as he got to the kitchen, Ryan came in the backdoor.

"Hey," the blonde boy nodded at him.

"Hi," Seth nodded.

"We already went through that, Cohen."

"Not you," Seth said into the phone.

"What," Ryan looked confused.

"Summer."

"Oh. You seen Taylor?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Not you Summer. I'll call you back." Seth hung the phone up. "Why do you want to know if I know where Taylor is?"

"She was supposed to call me last night."

"Why didn't she just come out and talk to you?"

"She's still here?"

"You didn't know that?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm wrong. She's not here."

"Don't lie to me, Seth."

"You need to relax, okay? You're freaking me out."

"Look I just need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because- none of your business."

"She's my friend, of course it's my business."

"Not this time."

"Are you breaking up with her?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because the look on your face is nasty."

"I'm not breaking up with her."

"Then what?"

"Butt out, Seth."

"No."

"You don't want to know."

"I so do."

"Fine! I need to talk to her about the sex thing!"

"Oh! Oh, you were right. I don't want to know."

"See, I told you that you didn't want to know. Where is she?"

"Guest room. You know maybe I should go with you, just to make sure you don't screw up."

"You mean so we actually talk instead of....."

"Yes, that's what I meant; so can we not talk about it?"

"Look, Seth I appreciate your concern but maybe this is something Taylor and I should figure out by ourselves."

"No it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"If you go up there, you'll end up having sex considering she's in just her pajamas and you're in a wife beater and sweat pants, most likely going commando, again I don't need any confirmation on that."

"That's not...."

"That would be why she was going to call, right? Instead of talking face-to-face? Because you two...."

"Seth...."

"...can't keep your hands off each other?"

"What?" Kirsten asked from the doorway.

"Nice going, bro."

"I'm sorry," Seth said. "You know, I've always wanted to see what Kansas looks like. I think I'll go find out right now."

"Freeze," Kirsten said. "Now, would someone care to explain what is going on here?"

"Not really," the boys said together.

"Try again."

"Uhm, I was just tweaking him, Mom."

"Tweaking him?"

"Ragging on him," Seth said. "They really aren't going at it like rabid dogs."

"Seth, shut up," Ryan said.

"You and Taylor are having sex?"

Groaning, Ryan put his head down on his arms. "Thanks a lot, Seth."

"I'm gonna go do something upstairs," Seth said as he left.

"Ryan, I'm waiting for an answer."

Ryan sighed and nodded, "For about two weeks."

"Are you being safe?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We figured it wasn't any of your....." He trailed off at the look on her face. "....uhm, because ......"

"Because it wasn't interfering with my patrolling or anything else in my life," Taylor said from the doorway. "Seth's door slamming woke me up."

"Taylor, I thought we agreed you weren't going to-"

"Hop into bed with him after one date," Taylor said. "There was more than one date before we got into bed with each other."

"So you're saying everything's okay?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Then what did Seth mean by 'rabid dogs'?"

"He's a teenage boy, Kirsten. They're slaves to their hormones. Ryan's just been a little over eager lately. We're getting past it."

"Maybe I should ask Sandy to....."

"Please...." Ryan didn't lift his head from his arms, his entire body felt like it was on fire with embarrassment.

"We'll be fine Kirsten. Ryan gets to eager and I can knock him across the room."

Kirsten nodded, conceding the point, "Alright. But be careful."

"Always," Taylor nodded. She patted Ryan on the shoulder, "C'mon, we need to talk."

"We should stay in here."

"With Kirsten?"

"Considering the alternative...."

"Let's go," Taylor said, marching out the door and towards the pool house.

Ryan sighed and followed. When he got there, Taylor was already seated on the bed. He closed the doors.

"I think someone or something cast a spell," she said.

"So you don't think this is real? Between us?" He felt sick.

"Of course it's real! I meant the constant-sex thing."

"Oh. But you and me," Ryan said.

"Ryan, I have never felt anything close to what I feel for you. That part is very real to me."

"Good."

"So I'm thinking that someone cast a spell on us as a distraction."

"From some big bad," Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded and then looked away.

"What?"

"I missed you last night."

"Don't." He backed into the door. "I know you're not talking about the sex, but ......"

"And if I told you that I was talking about sex?"

"Didn't you want to slow down?" He tried not to whimper as she came towards him.

"Slow down doesn't mean stop all together."

He reached out and took hold of her shoulders, pulling her against him and kissing her desperately. There was a voice inside that said they shouldn't; not so soon after telling Kirsten, not when they might be under a spell - but he couldn't hear it clearly over the pounding of blood in his ears.

Taylor's hands found their way under his wife beater and her nails raked lightly over his stomach.

Ryan growled low in his throat and began walking her back towards the bed, tugging at her clothes.

Taylor gave him a hand, pulling back long enough to get her shirt over her head before she kissed him again.

"Taylor," Ryan started.

"Don't think Ryan. Just feel," she put his hand to her bare skin.

Think? She thought he could think right now? He kissed her again, sliding his hands over her skin enthusiastically. What had he been trying to say? Something about how he felt about her? Lost in the heat of her skin, he couldn't remember.

It must not have been important.

"Who's that," Taylor asked Seth as the two sat in the quad during lunch.

"Who?" Summer followed her friend's line of sight. "Oh. Marissa's new boy toy. Oliver something. Why?"

"I dunno. I'm getting a weird vibe from him."

"He is a little odd but I think you're looking for trouble," Seth said.

"Seriously, Taylor. Don't look for things that go bump in the night especially considering it's daylight."

"What do we know about him?"

"Let it go, okay? Just because he's with Marissa doesn't automatically make him evil."

Taylor sighed. "Fine. I will let it go."

"Really?"

"It's let go. Where's Ryan?"

"Probably taking a cold shower."

"That's not funny."

"Who's kidding?"

"So, we have a good sex life, so what?"

"My ears!"

"If you don't want to hear about it, quit bringing it up."

"Seth talking about us again?" Ryan sat down next to Taylor and put his arm around her.

"Yes."

"No."

"I asked where you were and he said you were probably taking a cold shower."

"You asked for whatever she said."

"I was just trying to take her mind off her paranoia."

"Paranoia?"

"Marissa's new boyfriend is a little creepy."

Ryan looked where Summer was pointing and frowned.

"What?"

"He looks familiar."

"The paranoid love birds who can't keep their hands off of each other. Great," Seth rolled his eyes.

"You want to hit him or should I," Taylor said.

"Neither. If we start, we might not be able to stop."

"Now who's creepy?"

"Seth, we're not threatening to hit you because we're creepy. We are threatening to hit you because you are being annoying."

"What's more annoying? The people being paranoid and handsy, or the guy pointing it out?"

"The guy pointing it out."

"Definitely."

Summer giggled at her friends, especially when Taylor pulled Ryan into a lip lock and Seth started to whine about wanting to be blind.

---xxx---

"Oliver," Marissa half groaned as the boy pressed a whispering kiss to her shoulder.

"It's okay." He needed the distraction, to be honest. He hadn't expected the Slayer's boy to recognize him. With the libido spell in effect, it was amazing Ryan was able to walk. "No one's looking, relax."

"I'm not worried," she said. The two of them were hidden by shelves in the back of the library. No one could see them or what Oliver's hands were doing. She could feel them against her skin above and below her waist, while his mouth trailed kisses down her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful." His greatest achievement, one which would assure him a place in the new world order. Thinking of the rewards he'd reap made him, as always, excited. "So beautiful."

Marissa smiled as her head tipped back against his shoulder and she moaned quietly, feeling him against her.

----xxxx----

Taylor tapped a pen on her notebook and frowned. She was in Seth's room doing her homework and her friend was on the floor next to her doing his.

"You okay," he asked making her look up.

"Sure. Why?"

"You're frowning."

"I think I might actually hate The Crusades."

"What's not to hate? Religious zealots and wars with shady purpose are always on my "sucks" list."

Taylor smiled and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling, "It's just giving me a headache, that's all. What are you working on?"

"Math."

"Fun," Taylor said as her eyes slid closed on a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Long patrol last night. I barely got three hours of sleep."

"Was it the patrol? Or what came after?"

"We didn't do anything last night."

"Really?"

"Really," Taylor nodded. "He kept his hands to himself."

"Did you untie him after?"

"Seth!"

"Just asking," Seth laughed.

"You have a very dirty mind Cohen."

"I'm just extrapolating from the show you guys put on at school today."

"We were kissing."

"You were pawing at each other for twenty minutes."

"We were _not_."

"Several people placed bets on how far you'd go and who'd pass out from lack of oxygen first."

Taylor sat up, "I hate you."

"You love me."

"I can't wait until you and Summer hook up so I can give you some payback."

"You might not have to wait much longer."

"Really? Tell me."

"No."

"Come on, why not?"

"Because she'll kill me."

"Good point," Taylor nodded. "But since you can't tell me anything that means you can't tease me about me and Ryan anymore."

"But it's so much fun."

"See if you still think that while you're in traction."

"You wouldn't beat me up."

Taylor gave him a look.

"Okay, you would."

Summer came into the room, "Hey guys. Guess what I just heard?"

"What did you just hear?"

"Marissa and her new boyfriend got caught going at it in the back of the library."

"And you say he's not creepy."

"Hey, the only reason you and Ryan haven't been busted is that you plan private time out like an invasion."

"It keeps us out of detention. Anyway, I bet Luke's pissed."

"Why would Luke be pissed?"

"Marissa barely let him touch her while they were together and now she's going at it in a library. He's gotta be a little ticked."

---xxx---

Ryan bussed a table and spotted Luke Ward at the end of the counter looking a little pissed. He wondered what was wrong with the other boy and set down the bin and got a soda for himself before he went to stand in front of him.

"Hey man," Ryan said.

"Hey." He wouldn't've sat down, but he needed the distraction from thinking about.....

"What's up?"

"You haven't heard? My ex decided to become a two dollar whore for the weird new kid."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?!"

"Well, she's your ex."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys broke up because you cheated on her, right?"

"It doesn't mean I don't care about her or wonder about her strange behavior and Marissa giving it up like she's been doing is strange."

"Especially to that guy."

"See? You don't even know her, and you know it's weird."

"What do you know about this Oliver guy?"

"You think he's doing something to her?"

"I don't know. I just think it's weird of someone that tightly wound is that eager to hop into bed with a guy she barely knows especially when you never got anywhere with her."

"This is what I'm saying; but Julie just thinks I'm jealous and Summer said it wasn't anything to worry about."

"What about your friends?"

"I'm not telling those losers. They'll make a play, and the way she's acting...."

"She'll hop into bed with them," Ryan said, nodding. "Probably several of them."

"At once," Luke said.

"Thanks for the visual."

"You brought it up."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanna sit here and gripe? Or do something?"

"You wanna help me pound the shit out of this guy?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can. I've taken a few of your punches. You're alright."

"No, I mean I can't. I promised the Cohens to stay out of trouble."

"Right. Hey how about your girl? She's pretty tough."

"Veronica would send her to a boarding school far, far away if she got into a fight. I'm kinda invested in that not happening."

"You two are....."

"Dating."

"Right." Luke frowned. "Any ideas about this Oliver guy?"

"If you could catch him cheating on her or something......"

"Yeah. We know she doesn't like that."

"Send Holly in? It worked before."

"Thanks Chino," Luke frowned at him.

"No problem."

"I don't think she'll do it. She's kinda ticked at me."

"Is there any girl in Newport who isn't?"

"Well, there's-"

"Forget it. Taylor is not going anywhere near that guy."

"Fine. You think-"

"Not a chance. Not only would Seth say no but Summer would go rage blackout on you."

"She doesn't think he's a threat, anyway. I asked around on him for her, and she just blew it off when I told her what I found out."

"She told Taylor you didn't find anything."

"Well, I did and I didn't."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that no one really knew anything about him. Even if you're not on anyone's radar someone's going to know something about you."

"That's true." Ryan frowned, thinking it over. "Maybe we could take turns following him? See if he's up to anything?"

"We would we take turns?"

"You really want to follow him when he's with Marissa?"

"Good point."

"So, we take turns?"

"Sounds alright to me."

"Good."

"Atwood, break's over. Bus the table in the corner."

"See you later man."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this took so long. With the lack of response we weren't all that eager to write. But this is for Taylorforever who begged because I am not above begging when I want another chapter of a story I love. Ilyawh this means you! ;)

_Ryan looked around the campus, anxiously trying to find Taylor in the crowd. There was danger here, he could feel it, almost taste it; he just couldn't see it. Bright sunlight filtered down through the trees, doing nothing to calm him. He heard a scream and charged towards it, crashing to a halt at the door to the student's lounge. _

_Seth and Summer were laying on the couches, vampires feeding off them, ignoring the sunlight. Just as he was about to charge forward to their rescue, something impacted his back and he whirled around, swinging his fist through the air. No one was there, and he looked down to see what had hit him. _

_Taylor's lifeless eyes stared up at him, two holes in her neck explaining why she was so pale. _

He woke up screaming.

He couldn't breathe. His heart was hammering in his chest and his hands were shaking.

She was alive.

She was alive.

She.

Was.

Alive.

"Ryan?" Light blinded him and he threw his arm up in front of his face. "Sorry." The switch clicked off again. "You okay, Kid?"

"Have you seen Taylor?" It was a stupid question, what with it being 3a.m. and all; but he couldn't help it, it just shot out of him.

"Not since dinner."

"I should call her." His hand trembled as he reached for his cell. He desperately hoped Sandy wouldn't notice.

"Ryan, what's going on," Sandy asked, stopping his motions.

"I just have to know she's okay."

"She's fine."

"You don't know that."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ryan bit his lip and looked away.

Sandy sighed. He'd seen that look one too many times in his life.

"Bad dream, Kid?"

"Kind of."

"Call her. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Sandy." He'd seen the guilt far too often, as well.

"When you're ready to tell me, I'll listen."

Ryan nodded, "Thanks."

Sandy left and Ryan picked up the phone. He dialed Taylor's cell phone.

"This had better be the phone call telling me that the world's about to end," her voice said after a few rings.

"Are you okay?"

"Ryan? What's going on?"

"Nothing followed you home, did it?"

"Just my boyfriend," Taylor said sleepily. "He got cranky when I wouldn't let him come inside though."

"I'm serious."

"It's too early for serious."

"I guess." Now that he was reassured she was safe, other thoughts crowded into his mind; pushing aside the dream. "What are you wearing?"

"You're lucky that I'm not in the guest room right now, or your ass would be grass."

"I bet it's that t-shirt I'm missing isn't it?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He was trying for innocent, but didn't think she bought it.

"Be all cute and sweet so that I have no choice but to forgive you. It's annoying."

"Anything besides the t-shirt?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Taylor smiled.

"Oh yes," Ryan said as he lay back down.

"Maybe tomorrow night."

"I'll tell you what I'm wearing."

She giggled. "Like you wear anything but boxers and wife-beaters."

"And how do you know I wore anything to bed tonight?"

"Because Seth has this nasty little habit of barging in on you in the morning without warning and I doubt you want him to see you naked."

"I think I'll lock the door."

"He knows how to pick the lock."

"What genius taught him that?"

"I did."

"Thanks ever so much."

She giggled again. "Good night, Ryan."

"Don't hang up."

"Why?"

"I like hearing your voice in my ear when I'm in bed."

"Ryan," she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back, closing his eyes so he could more easily imagine her as she lay in her bed and spoke to him.

"Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay," he smiled. "Night."

"Good night, Ryan."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So, you're interested."

"Very."

"We could eliminate our dependence on the necromantic glass industry," a particularly well-dressed vampire commented.

"Not to mention the other benefits," a scruffy-looking vampire cracked his knuckles.

"Expansion of our hunting grounds...."

"...taking our enemies unaware..."

"....being above suspicion..."

"I agree, gentleman," Oliver smiled, pose casual as he blithely interrupted the clan leaders. "So, how much am I offered?"

"Half a million," one offered.

"One million," another said.

"Two"

Oliver grinned as the bidder rose higher and higher.

-x-x-x-x-

"Taylor, are you listening to me?"

"Hmm," she sighed sleepily as she shifted on Ryan's bed.

"Taylor, c'mon; we have to go to school." Ryan knew he should be getting up, getting away from her; but he leaned in and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Taylor." Fire was rushing through his body he trailed his lips down her arm. "Taylor," he groaned.

Taylor couldn't help the smile even as she muttered, "Don't wanna. Tired."

"How tired?"

"Too tired to move for school or anything else you might have in mind."

"Are you sure?" He let his hands wander beneath the sheet.

"Ryan!"

"Was that," Taylor's head shot up.

"Sandy," Ryan sighed. "Where's your bike?"

"Oh, I left it in the garage."

"Fuck."

"We can't. He's probably on his way right now."

"Hide," Ryan said.

"Where?"

"Under the blanket."

"That's brilliant.

Sandy walked in, "Good morning."

"Hey Sandy." Ryan tried to act casual, but having naked Taylor under the covers was very distracting.

"Ryan." Sandy lifted an eyebrow. "Taylor."

"Good morning Sandy," Taylor said with a sheepish grin on her face. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Not for you two."

"Oh, c'mon, it's not like you didn't know we were....."

"That's not the point, kid. For starters, it was a school night. Second, you didn't bother to check with me or Kirsten before having your girlfriend over. Third, just because we approved of the two of you dating doesn't mean that this sort of behavior is acceptable."

"Sandy, do you think you could turn around," Taylor asked.

"Sure." He turned, but he didn't leave, and he was firmly planted between her and the door.

Taylor sighed and got up from the bed, gathering her clothes as she headed for the bathroom. She came out a few moments later, dressed.

"Thanks. I just feel like this would go better if I had clothes on."

"Nothing about this is going to be easy." Sandy warned.

"Okay then maybe since I'm dressed it'll be more comfortable for everyone involved?"

"Says you." Ryan muttered.

"You might want to plead the fifth on this one, kid."

"Sandy, I apologize for falling asleep in here last night," Taylor said. "It was unquestionably irresponsible and it won't happen again."

"While I appreciate the apology that's not exactly why I'm here."

"Why are you here," Ryan asked.

"You two are having sex and Kirsten's freaking out a little about it."

"She's not the only one."

"Not helping, Taylor." Ryan rubbed his face, trying to fight the urge to pull her back into bed. "Why is she so upset? She knows I'm not a virgin, right?"

"If she didn't before she does now," Sandy said. "But you two have been spending an awful lot of time alone in here. I just think she's worried that you're having too much sex."

"No such thing."

"Ryan!" Taylor giggled.

"Kid."

"I'm kidding. We don't just have sex when we're alone."

"Yes, sometimes if he gets to handsy I beat him up."

"Sometimes that backfires." Ryan leered.

"Ryan, behave," Taylor said. "Otherwise, I'm going to end up in an all girls" school and you're going to be making nice with your hand."

"I'd bust you out."

"Hello? Adult in the room? Angry, has-the-power-to-ground-you adult in the room?"

"Sandy, I know you're mad but I promise we're being careful," Ryan said.

"Kid, while I'm glad to hear that, there's still the matter of it being a school night and not having permission for Taylor to sleep here."

"It's not like I intended to...."

"We just got caught up."

"Okay and those are details I do not need or want."

"Is this gonna take long?" If he couldn't have his girlfriend, he was going to have to take a cold shower. "We're gonna be late for school."

"You're grounded. Taylor, you're not allowed to be alone with Ryan for two weeks. Ryan, you go to school, you come home, period."

"You're kidding."

"Try me."

"Ryan, I'll see you at school," Taylor grabbed her bag and left the pool house.

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it, kid."

"This isn't all together fair."

"Neither is putting us in a position that could've been avoided if you'd asked us or waited until Friday."

"Fine," Ryan glared at his foster father. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Yes, you can," Sandy said. "And sulking isn't going to do anything for you."

"Right."

"We're doing this because we care."

"I know."

xxxxx

"Two weeks? Wow, Sandy was really mad," Summer observed. "What are you going to do?"

"Hope that this cools Ryan's libido off a little," Taylor said.

"You hope."

"It'll be nice to spend time with him with my clothes on."

"Isn't he grounded?"

"I meant at school, or with you and Seth."

"No alone time, right?"

"None and to tell you the truth, I'm a little glad about it."

"Right. The "can't get enough" thing. Are you gonna be okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Taylor. I know you don't think boys are the only ones with sex drives."

"Yes, but I can get through an hour in the pool house when it's just the two of us without ripping Ryan's clothes off."

"You have a point."

"Let's talk about something else. How are you and Seth doing? Any luck in the sex department?"

"Not yet."

"Well, keep at it. Seth's a teenage boy. He's got to be ready to go."

-x-x-x-x-

"Honest, Ryan, I'm ready to go here."

"Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Why not? I mean, just because you're not getting any for a while....."

"Did you have to remind me?"

"Like you were going to forget?"

"I know where you sleep."

"Yes, but can you pick a lock?"

"Probably."

"Right. Anyway, Summer wants to wait and I'm getting a little impatient."

"That's what matters."

"That I'm impatient."

"What Summer wants."

"Oh." Seth smiled. "That's pretty sappy, bro."

"Tell anyone and you'll die ugly."

"God you're into that girl," Seth rolled his eyes. "It's a little disgusting."

"Thanks Seth."

"Whatever."

"Summer's really rubbing off on you."

"I wish."

"You'll get there." Ryan scowled. "And then your parents will shut you down, because they're hypocrites."

"Hey!"

"C'mon, they're all over each other. School night, work night in their case; weekends - they never stop."

"And I've successfully blocked that fact for years, so if you could not bring it up......"

"I'm just saying."

"Yes, but they're married and they're over the age of consent and I'm getting a little nauseous thinking about this. Ryan, you might not see it right now but they're right about this. You and Taylor need to cool it off a little."

"I can't help it. Every time I get alone with her the only thing I can think of is taking off her clothes."

"Stop. I have known Taylor way too long to have that image in my head."

"I'm not wild about it myself."

"Excuse me? I thought you liked that part."

"Not when it's the only thing I can think about. It's like I've forgotten she's a person."

"Oh. Yeah, I can see where that's annoying."

"I don't like not thinking of her as a human being. It's bad enough when she goes into slayer mode and the only thing she's thinking about is the hunt or the kill. Then I just think of her as dangerous and hot."

"Please don't tell me this stuff. She's like a sister or something."

"You asked."

"Well, now I'm un-asking."

"I don't think that's really a word."

"You know since she's like my sister and you're my brother that kind of makes the two of you-"

"Shut up," Ryan said. "You finish that sentence and I break something off that you may want later on in life."

"Maybe you should join a gym or something."

"It's be too hard to explain when I break their equipment."

"Better their equipment than me."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So how does this work?"

Oliver smiled at his creation. "I have a little of her blood left over. Just enough for a summoning spell."

"Then I can kill her?"

"No, sweet, you can't." He patted her vampiricly frowning face. "I have to drain her blood with a very specific ritual to get the maximum effect. The vampire chieftains paid half up front, so I can give them the same gift I gave you."

"After she's dead, can I turn Ryan? I'd like him to be my pet."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow, "Just your pet?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Something to play with when you're not around."

"I think that might be a little too dangerous."

"Why? He's just a boy."

"No, he's not."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just trust me on this my dear," Oliver caressed her face. "He's not someone you want made into a vampire."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what - you go fetch the Slayer for me and I'll tell you about the boy's true nature."

"What good is the summoning spell if I have to go get her?"

"With all the protections on her, the spell's going to make her a little woozy. I don't want her getting pancaked on the freeway on her way here."

Marissa sighed dramatically, "Fine. I'll go get her. But I want an answer first thing."

"I promise," Oliver smiled.

Marissa turned and flounced out of the room leaving Oliver to smile after her. His plans were coming together. Now it was only a matter of time.

He could hardly wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy you guys and thanks for all the replies. Keep it up.

Ch 17 –

"I feel dizzy," Taylor frowned.

Summer looked up from her homework, "What?"

"I feel dizzy."

The two were in the back of the library waiting for Seth to be finished with Comic Book Club.

"Dizzy how? Like you need to eat? Like you have a cold?"

"Don't know. Like I'm going to sleep, maybe?"

"Maybe you're just tired. Between Ryan and the patrols, you've got to be exhausted."

"You'd think so, but I got a lot of sleep last night."

"Because Ryan's grounded."

"Among other things. It's been creepily quiet, lately. Like the vamps are lying low, waiting for something."

"Like wh....Oh my God. Do you think they're waiting for you to be sick? Could this be some sort of spell?"

"I'm usually pretty well protected against spells and stuff. It'd have to be pretty powerful." Taylor rubbed her head, frowning. "But maybe you should go get Seth, just in case."

"You stay here, I'm going to get Seth. Don't move."

"Don't worry," Taylor put her head down.

Summer frowned and all but ran from the library.

"Cohen!" She shouted, spotting his curly head across the courtyard. He waved absently and she felt a surge of irrational anger at his casual attitude. Anger that caused her to yank his arm a little harder than she intended when she reached him.

"Ow! That hurt. What's gotten into you," he looked, really looked at her face and his expression grew serious. "What's wrong?"

"It's Taylor. We were sitting in the library waiting for you and all of a sudden she felt dizzy. And she said that it's more like a going to sleep dizzy than a not eating or getting sick dizzy."

"She doesn't think she's just tired from Slayer stuff?" He asked, but he was already heading towards the library.

"No, she said it felt like a spell. Doesn't she have a talisman or something?"

"She usually doesn't need one." He started to run. If Taylor had said it felt like a spell, it probably was a spell; and a spell powerful enough to affect a Slayer was some serious shit. "Where were you guys sitting?"

"In the back," Summer didn't find it hard to keep up with him, even wearing heels.

Adrenaline was cool like that.

And it started working double time when they reached the back and found Taylor gone.

"Oh no," Summer breathed. "Oh no, no, no, no."

"Maybe she felt sick and went to the ladies room," Seth suggested.

"She was dizzy, dumbass. As in, fall down if she tried to walk?"

"So where is she?"

"I don't know but we need to find her, right now," Summer looked scared. "Seth she didn't take any of her stuff with her."

"Including her cell," Seth realized. "Shit."

---x-x-x-x---

Ryan slammed his fist into the punching bag Sandy had let him have as a way to work off excess tension. Right now, it wasn't working.

-Ring-

Ruefully, he looked at the hole in the bag he'd created when the phone had startled him, making him jump.

He sighed and took off a glove, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Atwood, it's me."

"I'm grounded, Luke."

"Yeah, but this is weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I've been keeping an eye on Marissa and that Oliver guy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your girlfriend just got out of Marissa's car and headed up to his place."

"What?!"

"That's what I thought. I mean, they hate each other, right?"

"Are you sure it was Taylor?"

"Dude, I may not have the hots for her like you do; but she did break my arm. I recognized her."

"Okay," Ryan said. "Look, can you get up to Oliver's floor?"

"Probably, why?"

"Because I need someone to watch and listen until I get there."

"Alright man. I'm on it."

"And I'm on my way."

Ryan hung up the phone and went out the door of the pool house. He saw Sandy in the kitchen. Well, it wasn't Kirsten but he'd have to do. He entered the kitchen.

"I need your help."

"Sure thing, kid. What do you need?"

"The keys to the Rover."

"You're grounded."

"This is an emergency."

"What's wrong?"

"You know that kid Marissa's been hanging out with the last few months?"

"Yeah," Sandy nodded.

"She and Taylor are alone with him right now. I don't trust this kid and

Taylor wouldn't go anywhere with Marissa unless something was very wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"Sandy, I swear, I will tell you everything; but later. Please....." He fought his voice back under control. "Please, give me the keys."

"No." His heart sank until his guardian stood up. "I'm going with you."

"Thank you."

"Let's go Kid."

-c-c-c-c-

"Comfy?"

Taylor glared, "Like you care?"

He laughed. She wondered about the intelligence of spitting on him.

The room was decorated in subdued evil. The chair she was chained to was in the middle of a dark pentagram, black candles in a circle around her. A Hand of Glory sat in macabre authority at the base of the pentagram, with assorted other objects of vile intent scattered around it. Oliver went over to the coffee table and picked up several IV needles. Somehow, though, she got the feeling that he wasn't going to be putting anything into her blood. The empty jars he set carefully around her chair confirmed her worst fears.

"You are going to regret stealing my friends away from me." Marissa snarled, eyes glowing golden from where she lounged on the couch. "I hope this hurts."

"I never stole anything. Seth was already my friend, Ryan was never yours to begin with, and from what Summer's told me, she was a better friend to you than you were to her and you just drove her away in the end."

"Lying bitch," she came up off the couch.

"Marissa," Oliver's voice snapped like a whip. "I do not want to have to set this all up again."

"But....."

"It'll be slow and painful, just like I promised."

"You two are pathetic," Taylor said. "The whole sadism is romantic thing went out with Napoleon and Josephine."

"Pissing us off isn't going to make us kill you any faster." Oliver gloated. He made a final adjustment to the arrangements and smiled. "In fact, this particular spell will keep you alive and aware until every drop of blood is drained from your body."

"You should be proud, Townsend." Marissa's voice almost distracted her from the pain as Oliver jammed the needles into her arms. "Your blood will let other vampires move freely in the daytime."

"So that's how you did it."

Oliver didn't answer, moving outside the circle, chanting and sprinkling powder as he went. Taylor felt a sharp pull at the needles, then a painful draining sensation that almost made her pass out.

"Are you ready?"

"Your timing's off, dickwad."

"Are you ready?" Despite herself, she looked over at the lunatic. There was a weird expression on his face, one she wasn't sure she wanted to know the purpose behind.

"Ready for what," she whispered.

"To learn the truth about your boyfriend."

---xxxx---

"Shit," Ryan grabbed Sandy by the arm and yanked.

"What?" Following his son behind the fake palm trees, he saw security guards escorting a familiar-looking boy across the lobby. "Isn't that?"

"Luke, yeah. He was keeping an eye on Oliver for me." Worriedly, he watched the guards hustle the other boy. "He must be up to something serious if he called them to arrest him."

"I can....."

"No. Taylor first."

"Stairs are this way."

-x-x-x

"What are you talking about? What truth?"

"He's just the latest in a long line of warriors who have failed at their task."

"You're lying. He's just a guy."

"No. He's not only a descendent of one of the world's greatest warriors, he's the actual reincarnation of him," there was a wide grin on his face. "Shocked the hell out of me, to tell the truth. I thought sure my ancestor's curse would have destroyed him by now."

"Curse?"

"In order for him to move on from reincarnation, he has to successfully complete his mission while keeping himself and his girl alive. He's failed for thousands of years."

"I don't understand."

"Basically, my ancestor didn't like the fact that Achilles" waffling between the girl and his duty nearly cost the Greeks the Trojan War. So he arranged the curse. It was a neatly impossible task."

"Win the girl while being true to his oath as a warrior and defender of humanity."

"You'd be surprised at how spectacularly he's blown it, over the centuries."

"You miserable son of a bitch," Taylor said.

Marissa giggled. "Sometimes, he's even killed you."

"Me?"

"Of course. You didn't think he liked you because of you, did you? It's all fate and destiny."

"Kind of odd you're a slayer this time around." Oliver went behind the counter and made a note in his journal. "Useful, though."

"Useful? That's what you'd call it? You do realize that once I die someone else will be called and all your efforts will be for nothing?"

"The next person to be called will probably be one of the main slayer's little trainees. All we have to do is keep picking them off. It'll be easier now that they won't be expecting a daytime attack at first."

"And once we have enough Daywalkers, we can attack them directly, get more of the key ingredient."

"You're out of your minds," Taylor breathed, fighting the lightheadedness she was feeling.

"That doesn't mean we're not telling the truth."

"Most slayers get crazy vampires. I get a crazy human who wants to bring about the end of humanity. They'll kill you as soon as they get what they want."

"They're not going to kill the only person who knows how to make the potion." Oliver sounded offended. "This isn't something that can be passed on. When they sire a new vampire, that vampire would have to take the "treatment"."

"You didn't tell the clan chiefs that," Marissa giggled again.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Just because your bimbo's a moron doesn't mean other vampires are. Not every vampire is a Valley girl who got involved with the wrong boy. They'll figure it out, Oliver."

"Money can buy a lot of protection. There are demons who eat vampires for breakfast."

"Yeah, don't worry about us, Townsend. We'll be fine."

"You are so very stupid, Marissa," Taylor could almost pity the girl. "You gave up your life for what? Why? Because one boy turned you down? You could have had anyone at Harbor and you toss your life away because of the one who doesn't want you?"

"I'm stupid? Me? You're the one who thinks he loves you when he's just following his destiny. At least I made my choices from reality, not some stupid fantasy."

"You want reality? The minute he doesn't need you or you become a liability, it's a stake through the heart for you, Marissa. You'll be dust before you can register the pain."

"Maybe that's how it works for guys _you_ hang with."

"The guys I hang with? Do you mean the one I'm sleeping with or the one your former best friend is sleeping with?"

"You little-"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Taylor!"

"Shit." Oliver closed his book. The door shuddered on its hinges. "Now, sweetie, _him_ you can kill."

"Cool."

"Ryan, don't come in here," Taylor said desperately.

"Taylor!" The door shook and started to crack.

"Oh my God," Taylor said as she started to fade out. "Ryan..."

The door splintered and slit vertically, one half falling to the floor. Ryan pushed through the gap, a quick look around the room chilling his blood. Something hissed at him, charged him, knocking him back against the wall next to the door. Nearly blind with rage, he grabbed part of the door with his free hand, thrusting the chunk of wood at his attacker.

Ryan looked at Sandy as the attacker dematerialized in front of him, "Was that Marissa?"

"I think so."

"Fuck."

"Ryan....."

"Taylor!"

He came up off the floor, kicking the gross stuff out of the way as he charged to her side. He gently took the tubes of the ends of the needles, knowing he could do more harm than good by yanking the needles out like he wanted to.

"...Ryan...."

"Ssh. It's okay, I'm here."

"....Ryan..."

"Sandy, blow the candles out, okay?"

".....look out...."

He turned just in time to see Oliver coming at him. He grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands on and threw it at the other boy.

The chair knocked Oliver to the ground and Ryan saw the papers on the table. He took a still lit candle and put it in the center of the papers, lighting them up.

"Get a fire extinguisher," he told Sandy. "And call 9-1-1."

"No," Oliver's anguished cry resonated throughout the room.

Ryan ignored the boy and turned back to Taylor. Her eyes had shut in the meantime and he knelt down beside her.

"Taylor? C'mon baby, open your eyes for me."

".....uhn......"

"C'mon, Taylor." He checked, but the candles were out and he'd crushed the spell's components on his way to her. Sandy stood by the counter, putting the huge spell book in the sink and tilting a candle to its pages. "Taylor."

Oliver sat up, holding his head where he had hit it with the brazier. He watched the boy stroking the Slayer's hair and scowled. The pile of dust near the door was a loss, but it was the smoke coming from his work-area and his missing grimoires that sent a cold finger up his spine. He'd promised the vampire chiefs enough potions to make the five of them impervious to sunlight. When he didn't deliver........

He could run, but his family wouldn't protect him from the consequences of his failure.

Looking around at the ruins of his plans, he knew he had only one option to avoid a slow, painful death.

Standing shakily up, he headed for the windows.

Sandy looked up just in time to see the glass shatter as Oliver made his exit.

"Coward," he muttered. He looked over at Ryan and Taylor. The blonde boy was holding Taylor's hand in his and suddenly Sandy was reminded of the day Taylor had taken a fall down the stairs while she and Seth had been chasing each other around the house. Seth had held Taylor's hand until she woke up. After which she pinched him and said he'd tripped her so she wouldn't win and he'd protested until she started giggling and said, "Gotcha".

Somehow, he doubted she'd be saying "gotcha" this time. She was far too pale, too obviously drained. He glanced at the bowls of red around her chair and winced. He was just starting to look for the keys to the chains holding her down when he heard a snapping noise. Glancing over, he put a steadying hand on the wall.

Ryan was yanking the chains apart like wet pasta.

Okay he really needed to have a long talk with his wife when they got home.

-c-c-c-c-

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was important. The spell......"

"Well, isn't that nice. You have a good excuse for almost getting your best friend killed."

"That's not fair. We didn't hold it against you when the succubus...."

"What Succubus?"

"You boys should talk about your games some other time."

"It's okay Kirsten."

"How is it okay? Taylor's hurt, and they're talking about video games."

"No they're not."

"Sandy?"

"I figured it out a long time ago, Kirsten. All of the late night comings and goings? The fact that my son wears a cross at night? I also found your mother's diaries."

"Oh, honey. I didn't want to worry you."

"Because my wife hiding things from me isn't anything to worry about."

"Last time I tried to tell you, you weren't very receptive."

"Why didn't you try again? Wasn't it worth your trouble?"

"If you read Mom's diaries, you know why."

"I am nothing like your father."

"I know that, but that didn't stop me from being afraid of this life driving you away."

"Babe," Sandy put his arms around his wife and pulled her close. "You couldn't drive me away with the apocalypse."

"Hold that thought, Dad."

"Does this have anything to do with the research you thought 'wasn't important'?"

"Yeah." Seth sighed, ran his hand through his hair in one of his father's habitual gestures. "Turns out the guy and his family go back centuries. Kind of the magic world's answer to mad scientists. They sell their research to the highest bidder, take on jobs to further their own goals."

"Which are?"

"Bringing about and, more importantly, surviving the apocalypse."

"Demons have been trying to bring that about for...."

"They aren't demons, Mom. That's why Taylor couldn't get a handle on Oliver. He's human."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Slayers are empowered to protect humanity; it's hard-wired into their DNA at this point."

"No wonder she was so confused. Her instincts were pulling her in two different directions. One part of her said that boy was a threat, and the other said he had to be protected."

"I'm gonna kill him," Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"He already took care of that for you. We have another more pressing problem."

"Which is?"

"Marissa. What are we gonna tell Jimmy and Julie? 'Sorry guys, your daughter's dead but she's been that way for a few weeks already and there's no body because we had to stake her through the heart and she turned to dust'," Seth said.

"Witness protection," Sandy said.

"What?"

"We tell them she testified against Oliver, but they had to put her in witness protection because of his family's contacts. It was too dangerous for her to take the time to say goodbye."

"They'll want a note; a letter or something."

"I think Summer can forge that."

"Speaking of, I should call her and let her know what's going on," Seth said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Kirsten said.

Meanwhile Ryan had walked over to the window to stare out. The sun was beginning to rise over Newport and he couldn't help but hope that a few of the vampires that roamed the streets were caught out there with no place to hide.

"She'll be okay," Sandy said, a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"I hate this."

"She's strong, Ryan. She'll be okay."

He didn't want to think about his girlfriend, lying there so still and pale; so he tried to think of something else.

"What did Seth mean? About the succubus?"

Kirsten came over then, "Gabby was not a common gold digging whore. She was a common life sucking demon whore who was slowly draining my father's life force. She tried to do the same to you but the night of the party, but Seth and Taylor, who had figured it out, set her on fire and killed her. You were in pretty deep at that point so we needed to break her hold on you. Rosa made a potion to help and also to alter your memory. You woke up with the impression that I'd caught Gabby coming onto you and threw her out for child molesting."

"Why didn't you want me to remember?"

"Trauma. You were still linked when she died."

"She could've killed me."

"She would've if not for Taylor and Seth," Kirsten said.

"I was such a jerk to them back then."

"It didn't matter. They still liked you," Kirsten smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, they're weird."

Kirsten rested a hand on Ryan's arm, "I'm worried about her too and I'm a little mad at Seth as well."

"He was under a spell, wasn't he?"

"To ignore Oliver. Not to treat Taylor and I like we were nuts."

"He was wrong and he knows it. Getting angry isn't going to do anything for anyone."

"I don't care!" Ryan threw up his hands, careful not to hit either of them. "If he'd had more faith in us, she wouldn't be in there, she....."His breath hitched and he hunched in, turning away.

Kirsten put her hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "Seth loves her too. He may not show it, but this is killing him as much as it is you, maybe more."

"He was supposed to have my ...our backs. He was supposed to be better than...." He trailed off, unable to continue the traitorous thought.

"Better than Trey?"

Ryan stared at the ground.

"It's okay, Ryan," Seth's voice said. "I owe you and Taylor huge apologies. I just hope you'll both accept them."

"She lost so much blood."

"She's strong. She'll be fine, kid."

"Slayers aren't immortal, Sandy," Ryan said.

"She's not hurt that badly, is she Dad?"

"I don't know," Sandy said.

"She lost a lot of blood. She was so pale," Ryan said quietly.

"She'll be fine." Kirsten said determinedly.

"You can't know that."

"I have faith in her. No way she's giving up when she's finally got everything she always wanted. Family, friends, a boyfriend."

Ryan blushed a little, "That's one of the many things we have in common. We both got everything we wished for."

"You're both stubborn as mules, too. All we have to do is wait for the yelling."

"Yelling."

"Yeah, as Taylor insists she's fine and demands they send her home. She'll probably try and make a break for it the minute she wakes up."

"Home to what? A maid who barely speaks English? They're not going to let her out of here without Veronica," Seth pointed out.

"And if Veronica finds out what happened she'll start talking about boarding school again."

"Can't you do something?" He appealed to Sandy and Kirsten simultaneously.

"She's not technically being abused, so there's no legal way to get her loose of the woman."

"Any spell we could do would have severe consequences, and attract far too much unwelcome attention."

"You think my timing's bad? Demons really suck for showing up when they're least wanted."

Kirsten had actually been thinking of the Prime Slayer and her crowd, but let her son's statement stand. Now wasn't the time to reveal that particular danger; Ryan might lose it completely.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Veronica Townsend opened the door to three very angry looking teenagers.

"Can I help you," her manners intact when she realized that while the dark haired boy was her daughter's ex-boyfriend and a complete social outcast, he was also Caleb Nichols" grandson.

"Where's Taylor," the blonde boy demanded.

"Who wants to know?"

"Her boyfriend," he said.

"The felon."

"Look, Cruella De Evil, just tell us where she is, okay? We're her friends and we're worried."

"I didn't know my daughter was hanging out with her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend. Do you two compare notes?"

"Could you please just tell us where she is? Before I have to ask my grandfather to find out for us?"

"She left this morning."

"For where," Summer asked.

"Boarding school."

"What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Don't you raise your voice to me, you thug. The Cohens may tolerate your crude behavior, but I won't."

"She's two days out of the hospital and you ship her off?"

"It's not like they don't have health care. She'll be fine." Veronica frowned at the children on her doorstep. "Now, go away." She couldn't slam the door like she wanted, because that .......Chino ......boy's foot was in the way. "I'm going to call the police."

"What's the name of the school?"

"Why on Earth would you want to know?"

"So we can write her. Let her know the people who care about her haven't forgotten her."

"Keep in touch, y'know? No, that's right, you don't. If this hadn't happened, you would've just gone on like you didn't even have a daughter."

"How dare you. I don't care who your grandfather is, you little brat, you have no right to talk to me like that."

"Please." The goon actually looked like he was going to cry. What was he on to have that reaction? "Please, just tell us where she is."

"I don't remember."

"You sent your only child to a school and you don't even remember the name?!" The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously and looked Veronica up and down in a very insulting manner. "What are you on?"

"Shut up, you little tramp."

"Whoa." The taller boy wrapped his arms around the suddenly furious girl. "Whoa, Summer, let's just calm down, okay? We don't need to have you booked for assault, and you know she'd press charges. Deep breaths, find a happy place....ow...that doesn't include damaging me."

"Do you remember what city it was near?"

"Not exactly. I made the check out to Doctor Giles and didn't really......."

"Giles?" Veronica stiffened as the Cohens legitimate son shoved his companions aside to get in her face. She didn't think he had that kind of spirit in him. "Doctor Rupert Giles? British guy?"

"Yes. What difference does it make?"

"None to you but a lot to me. Thanks for the information Veronica. C'mon you guys."

"Seth."

"Now, Ryan."

Veronica watched the teenagers walk away. The Chino boy talking and the Cohen boy not while the Roberts girl kept shooting nasty looks over her shoulder at Veronica.

She couldn't understand what her daughter saw in such weird kids. Good thing she'd moved the girl away; she only wished she'd done it sooner, before Taylor had been contaminated by that felon.

Closing the door, she thought about where she'd go to celebrate being finally free of her maternal responsibilities.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Seth what is going on," Ryan asked again as they walked into the Cohen house.

"Mom!"

"Seth, sometime today."

"Mom!"

"Seth, dammit." He went to the extreme of grabbing his brother's arm.

"Not now. Mom!"

"I'm here."

"What's going on, guys?"

"Well, parental ones, we've got a serious problem."

"Veronica sent Taylor to a boarding school and she's such an evil witch she won't tell us where."

"No, she didn't."

"Uh, yes she did, Seth. I remember her saying "boarding school" very clearly."

"Rupert Giles does not run a boarding school, Summer. Rupert Giles is a-"

"Watcher," Kirsten said. "Oh my God."

"Wait. What's going on?"

"Rupert Giles was Buffy Summers" watcher. Now he and Buffy run a camp for slayers and slayers in training."

"So that's good then. She's at Slayer camp and she'll be back......"

"She won't be back."

"Kirsten?"

"Giles and the group he started with the Prime Slayer won't let her go until she reaches her full potential as a Slayer."

"So it's like a cult. They'll keep her until she doesn't want to go."

"Their intentions are more to keep the Slayers from dying young. They do have a tendency to get killed before they're twenty, and I've never heard of one living past thirty."

"I don't give a fuck what their intentions are."

"Ryan," Kirsten gave him a look.

"I'm sorry but no. They don't get to do this. It's bad enough that they put girls in nightly fights to the death but to take them away from people they need is just plain stupid. Do you know where this camp is?"

"No, I don't."

"But you can find out."

"I don't...."

"I think I can."

"Sandy?"

"No matter how secret they're keeping it, they have to buy the land. They have to pay for food, and electricity, and water. All that leaves a trail."

"Do it," Ryan said.

"Please," Summer added.

"I'll get right on it."

"And we'll......"

"Be patient."

"Dad."

"Sandy!"

"He's right, boys. We don't want them to know we're trying to find them."

Ryan leaned on the counter, "Why would they do this?"

"They want to protect her. Her and all the others."

"We can do that."

"They obviously don't think so."

"Paranoid."

"With cause. Slayers don't have what you'd call a long life expectancy."

"She will," Ryan said. "I'll get her to a ripe old age."

"Ryan, calm down," Summer advised.

"Oh that's a good one. You're telling me to calm down? You were ready to take a swing at Veronica."

"That was a rage blackout. I'm better now."

"I think we all need to calm down," Kirsten said. "Getting excited isn't going to make anything better."

"They can't do this," Ryan said quietly. "They can't just take her away."

"While she's a minor, they can do whatever her mother gives them permission to do."

Ryan was silent for a moment before he threw a glass across the room, shattering it against the wall.

"Ryan!"

"I'm going after her."

"You are not."

"Yes, I am. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Let me do some digging, first. Just be patient."

"Fine," Ryan said sullenly. "I'll be in my room." He headed out the door.

Seth moved to follow.

"Leave him alone, Cohen," Summer advised. "He needs the time."

"And I need to get started," Sandy headed towards his office. "We'll get this settled, don't worry, son."

"I think you need to talk to him some more, Mom. He doesn't sound like he knows what he's dealing with."

"The group Giles is a part of isn't the enemy, Seth. They're not bad people."

"They took my best friend, Chino's girlfriend, and Cohen's almost-sister without even letting her say goodbye. That puts them right into the "jerk" category, sorry."

Kirsten frowned, "I think we should just leave him alone for right now. You two go upstairs and relax or something. He needs some time and so do we."

"Come on, Summer. I want to look up some protective spells. Something to guard against blood magic." He didn't want anything like this happening again.

Summer nodded and followed Seth out of the kitchen, looking over her shoulder at the pool house with a frown as she did.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Ryan wanted to punch something, anything. Unfortunately he hadn't replaced his bag yet.

He knew Sandy would do his best to find her, but he knew it wasn't as certain as his guardian was making it out to be. From the sound of things, these people basically lived off the grid; which meant they wouldn't be easy to find. The methods the man used might be effective, or not, but it would take time. Time during which Taylor wouldn't know they were looking for her, might even think they were glad to get rid of her; like her mother obviously was.

No.

He couldn't let her think that, he had to find her. The question was, how? He didn't know anyone who lived outside........wait a minute, yes he did.

Teresa.

Teresa and "Turo had contacts, and they weren't demons like Trey's were, either.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't used in a while.

"I hope you're in a good mood Teresa," Ryan muttered to himself.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Diaz? It's Ryan Atwood."

"How are you, Niño?"

"Good."

"You in school? Not in trouble?"

"Si, si." He'd forgotten how sentimental she could get. He wished he had time for it. "Listen, is Theresa or Arturo there?"

"Arturo is here," she said and Ryan heard some shuffling before Arturo's voice came over the line.

"Ryan?"

"Hey man, I need some help."

"Trey?"

"No. Trey's still in jail. Um, do you remember the girl I was with on Thanksgiving?"

"Sure. You knock her up?"

"No. Look, this will be easier in person. If I give you directions can you get to Newport?"

"Yeah, sure. You in trouble or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Ryan?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." Ryan quickly gave him directions. "It's a diner. Call me when you hit Newport's limits. I'll meet you at there."

"Sure. You need me to bring something?"

"No, it's not that kind of problem." Last thing he needed was "Turo to get busted carrying a gun and have to call Sandy.

It was going to be hard enough dodging the man long enough to make the meeting.

"You're not in any trouble, right kid?"

"No, I promise. I'm not in trouble."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Should I bring Teresa?"

"Only if you can do it without making it a big deal. I don't want to get your mom involved."

"Got it."

"Thanks for this."

"I owe you for chasing that Eddie guy off. He was bad news."

"No problem," Ryan said. "See you soon."

"See you soon."

Ryan hung up and then picked up a photo of him, Taylor, Seth, and Summer from his nightstand. Taylor was on his back and Summer was on Seth's.

He was going to get that back.

For all of them.

-x-x-x-x-

"We should not be following him," Summer hissed at her boyfriend.

"What if he's doing something that could get him locked up again? You want to explain that one to Taylor when we get her back?"

"Maybe he's just trying to get her back?"

"Then why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Uh, "cause you can't keep your mouth shut," Summer said.

"Very funny," he said peering through the window of the diner. "Who is that guy?"

"He's kind of cute."

"What?"

"Just saying," Summer shrugged. "Where'd Atwood go?"

"You two make lousy spies."

"Ryan," Seth turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"We wanted to help."

"Help with what?"

"Whatever it is you're doing with that guy."

"He's Theresa's brother."

"Theresa? Chino Theresa?"

"Yeah."

"You sure didn't waste any time."

"What do you......That's a low blow, Roberts."

"Well, what else are you doing if not trying to see if Teresa's still available?"

"Trying to find Taylor."

"Why would he know anything?" Dark eyes narrowed. "He's not a demon or a sorcerer or something, is he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then why sneak out to see him?"

"Me and Trey hung with him in Chino. Some of the things we got into......... Anyway, he knows how to find people trying to stay hidden."

"You sure you wanna drag other people into the horror story that is our life?"

"If I thought it would help me find Taylor, I'd sleep with Holly Fischer."

"Ew. Don't even go there."

"Yeah, we all know you wouldn't do that to Taylor."

"To Taylor, no. For Taylor? I'd sleep with Oliver."

"That'd be a neat trick seeing as how he's currently road kill."

"I'm just saying I'd do anything to find her."

"Let us help you."

"No. Go on home."

"You don't have to do this alone. We can help."

"Not with this."

"She's our friend, too, Chino."

"That's why you can't help. These are people from Chino. They won't talk if you're with me."

"Why not?"

"You guys are too clean-cut."

"I'm not sure how to take that," Seth said.

"C'mon Cohen," Summer said. "We're not helping. Ryan, get her back."

"I'm gonna do my best."

He went back into the diner.

"Who're the straights?"

"Best friend and his girl."

"So, tell me more about this Taylor chica. What's the story? She an addict or something?"

"No. Look, I know I owe you the whole story but I don't think you really want the whole story. It's a little out there."

"If she's that out there, why you want her back?"

"She's special."

"How special?"

"Not like that," Ryan frowned at him. "Look, I just need for her to come home."

Arturo was quiet for a long time, staring at him like he was trying to read his mind.

"You're in love with her."

"'Turo, I......"

"You never tried to get any of the others back, not even T. Now you're here, looking like you ain't slept, or ate - shaking..." Ryan put his hands under the table. "...so desperate for her you call me."

"Look, you know people who can find her faster than I could looking by myself. I am asking you to help me."

"So tell me what I'm looking for. I can't do this blind, hombre."

"Okay, look, we saw some nasty shit in Chino, right?"

"Right," Arturo nodded.

"Not all of it was human."

"And?"

"You mean you knew?"

"You mean you didn't?"

"Did you know about Gattas?"

"Trey's boss? What about him?"

"He wasn't human."

"I know, Ry."

"How?"

"You think I lived this long on my looks? You don't skate the line like I did without knowing who _all_ the players are."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hell, I thought you knew. Trey always said you were the smart one." "Turo motioned for more coffee, both boys staying quiet until the waitress re-filled their mugs. "So what does all this have to do with your girl?"

"You ever hear of the slayer?"

"Punk band out of Tacoma, right?"

"Not exactly," Ryan sighed. "Taylor's a vampire slayer. She kills demons and vampires and all sorts of things you wouldn't want Teresa or your mom meeting in a dark alley."

"Never thought you'd go for the Brunhilda type."

"She's not.....Here," he pulled out his wallet and opened it to a picture Seth had taken of Taylor at school one day. "That's her."

Arturo let out a low whistle. "Damn, you do have good taste."

"Thank you," Ryan took the picture back. "Can you help me?"

"Give me the situation."

"She's recovering from massive blood loss - don't ask - and traveling with a British guy, maybe a guy Trey's age with an eye patch, or a bunch of other girls."

"You have any names?"

"Rupert Giles. That's the name that would be used."

"And her name is Taylor."

"Her name is Taylor Townsend."

"Okay."

"Check under Taylor Summers, too."

"She has an alias?"

"It's the name of the leader of the people she's with."

"Okay," Arturo nodded. "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you."

"Hey, how's Trey?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him since Thanksgiving."

"You still hold a grudge over that Gattas shit."

"Taylor was with me. She could've been killed."

"The girl who kicks demon ass?"

"I didn't know that at the time."

"And now that you do?"

Ryan smiled.

"It is kind of hot."

"You don't get to think that," Ryan said.

"Just yanking your chain, man."

"Sorry. I'm just a little overprotective when it comes to her."

"You don't say."

"Just find out where she is and get me the information, okay? I'll take it from there."

"Yeah," Arturo nodded. "You got it."

"Thanks."

-x-x-x-x-

Ryan was pacing the pool house like a caged animal as Seth watched from outside. The taller boy took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"You hear anything from your friend?"

"Not yet."

"Right," Seth nodded. "So, Mom was wondering if you were hungry and she sent me out to see if you were."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's what we figured. Actually, I lied. Mom's at the office trying to pull some strings with some real estate people she knows to see if she can get a bead on where Taylor is and Dad's in his office doing the same thing so Summer and I ordered dinner. Bring it in Summer."

"Hey Chino," Summer came through the door with a bunch of take out boxes.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"That's okay. You can watch us eat," Summer said.

"Seth?"

"Sorry. Mom said no leaving you alone for long periods of time."

"What does she think I'm gonna do?"

"Dunno," Seth said around a mouthful. "That's why the babysitting."

"Not to worry Chino. Seth and I won't do anything we don't want you to see."

"How about not doing anything _I_ don't want to see," Ryan made a face.

"You and Taylor never seemed worried about what we had to see."

"Or anyone else had to see."

"We weren't that bad."

"You were busted getting it on in a closet at school."

"We were making out and all of our clothes were still on and it was after school hours."

"And that is the only reason you two weren't suspended," Summer reminded him.

"Yeah." The smile bled away from his face as he stared at the silent phone, the empty spot beside him where Taylor should've been.

Seth quietly took in Ryan's expression and lost his appetite. He put his food down and lay on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"May she be a damn sight better than the last one," he muttered. "Well, it started out okay."

"What are you saying," Summer asked.

"Taylor's toast on New Years," Seth said. "Here's to the New Year-"

"May she be a damn sight better than the old one," Ryan finished.

"Doesn't look like she got that better year, does it?"

"I'll get her back."

"We'll get her back."

"Okay, let's just take a deep breath," Summer said. "Chino, I know you love her but so do we. She's been Seth's sister for a long time."

"I know."

"So why are you trying to keep me out of it?"

"Because getting her back might not be .......clean, and I need you to stay out of trouble."

"We need you to stay outta trouble too," Summer retorted. "Or did you want to get Taylor back only to spend the next six months to a year talking to her through a glass panel?"

"If I go in alone, that won't happen."

"You're saying I can't handle it?"

"I'm saying the more people involved, the more dangerous it's gonna be."

"And if I let you go by yourself and you don't come home I'm gonna have to find a new place to live," Seth said. "Possibly in a foreign country where they do plastic surgery on the cheap so that my parents can't find and then kill me."

Ryan snorted. "Your parents wouldn't so much as pat you on the butt. They love you beyond all reason."

"They love you, too," Seth pointed out.

"So do we," Summer reminded him. "Taylor especially. So you be smart about this Ryan. No stupid stunts."

"That's another reason Seth can't help. The schemes he comes up with....." He was trying to tease, but the joke fell a little flat.

"Just be careful, okay," Seth said. "I kind of like having a brother."

"I'll be careful." He smirked. "Taylor'll kick my ass if I'm not."

"Stop," Seth said.

"Stop what?"

"You're having dirty thoughts."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"To....ow!"

"I swear, you two are like five year olds, sometimes." Summer groused.

Seth and Ryan pointed at each other, "He started it."

"I rest my case," Summer sighed. "I cannot handle the two of you by myself. We need Townsend back."

-_ring- ring_-

Ryan practically leapt across the space between him and the phone and snatched it off its cradle.

"Yeah?"

"It's me. Can you talk?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"She's in Fondren. It's a town outside of a large piece of land that used to be a town called Sunnydale."

"Specifics?"

"I got the address where this guy Giles is staying."

"But not Taylor."

"Ry, one girl, no matter how hot, isn't gonna stand out as much as a British guy."

"Yeah, okay."

"You need me to......"

"No, I got it."

"Sure? I could be there in ten minutes....."

"I'm sure, and I don't need you getting busted for speeding while on probation. Your Mom'd kill me." He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks, though. I owe you one."

"Nah. We're even. You got Eddie the hell away from my sister and I'm helping you get your girl back. We're good."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"So?" Seth was almost vibrating with excitement. "He found her, didn't he? Where is she?"

"A hotel." He hated what he had to do, but knew he had to get them out of the way. "In L.A." He picked up a pad of paper. "Here's the address."

"Thought you wanted to handle it yourself," Summer narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I don't want her to vanish because I didn't take any backup." He handed the page to his brother. "I'm gonna grab a few things, I'll meet you two at the car."

"Okay," Seth nodded. "C'mon Summer."

"Atwood?"

"I'll be right there, Summer. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two left and Ryan reached to the other side of his bed where the nightstand Taylor had claimed as her own was. He opened the drawer and reached under it, smiling when he found the extra key to her bike still there. The bike itself was parked over at the Roberts" house so Ryan had a little hiking to do and a lot of sneaking to do.

--xxx--

"What's going on?" Giles rubbed his glasses and put them on, frowning at the five bruised and surly slayers and the roughed-up teenage boy standing with his arms crossed in the middle of them. "Who's this?"

"He won't say. We caught him breaking in."

"We should deal with him."

"He's human."

"He's too strong to be human."

He sighed, ignoring the girls" argument as he watched the blonde boy glaring around at the room.

"Who are you?"

"Ryan Atwood."

He had to strain to hear the quiet voice, but not to spot the massive resentment coloring the tone. The blue eyes blazed as he matched gazes with the youngster.

"You say that like we should know who you are."

"You should." The kid didn't turn his head, choosing instead to continue glaring at him as he answered the slayer who'd spoken to him. "You're holding my girlfriend prisoner here."

"Your girlfriend," the Asian slayer to his left raised an eyebrow. "You're mistaken. We're not in the habit of holding prisoners, so unless you're dating a demon-"

"Her name is Taylor Townsend."

"Ah."

"Giles? You know who he's talking about?"

"One of our new recruits."

"I'd say "kidnap victim"."

"She wasn't kidnapped. Her mother......."

"Her mother hates her guts. You took her from the only people who really care about her."

"Are you sure it's her welfare you're concerned about?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Before we went to get her, I did some research on the two biggest threats to her. The sorcerer......and you."

"You're out of your mind. The last thing I want is to hurt Taylor."

"If only because of the curse, right?"

"What curse?"

Rupert studied him for a moment and then looked to the girls, "Leave us."

"Giles, are you sure?"

"It's fine."

The girls left the room and Ryan stared the man down.

"This is not the first time you and Taylor have been together," he said after the door had shut.

"I said it before "you're out of your mind"."

"Oh, of course. It's not like you've been having any dreams." Only because he was watching for it did he spot the flinch. "Dreams about fighting demons; going back centuries. Dreams about Taylor; although she hasn't been a Slayer before."

"Past lives."

"That's right."

"I thought Slayers were the only ones with the past life thing."

"Hardly."

"I don't see how this makes me a danger to her. If anything, doesn't it make me more capable of protecting her? If we've been together so many times before?"

"Every other time, you've either failed to protect her, or failed to protect everyone else."

"Not this time."

"This time as well."

"I saved her."

"Only because the sorcerer was sloppy. If he hadn't made the mistake of turning that girl, you would never have known what was happening until it was too late. For Taylor, and for the rest of the world."

"But she's alive."

"We mean to make sure she stays that way."

"And all she has to do is give up the people she loves, who love her."

"I'm not doing this to be heartless, Ryan. It's for your safety, as well."

"Taylor would never hurt me."

"Allow me to be blunt. You're cursed. And while your being with a Slayer sounds romantic in concept, the reality is a lot harsher; for both of you. Even if you both manage not to die, the rest of the world suffers for it."

"Melodramatic much?"

"As a both a descendent and a re-incarnation of Achilles, you are cursed to live out his inner struggle. To keep to your duty and protect the people you are sworn to defend; or to embrace your own selfish desires."

"It's more than desire, I love her."

"And I'm truly sorry. But you can't have both the girl and the power."

"So I'll give up the power."

"The only way to separate you from your birthright is to kill you, which just defeats the purpose behind the sacrifice."

There was a long pause as the youngster stared at him, obviously trying to decide if he believed what he was hearing. Regret at what had to be done dragged at him, but he hardened his resolve. For them to meet, to say their farewells, would only cause more pain. There was enough heartache in the blue eyes that dropped from his; he didn't need to add to it.

"Isn't there a way to break the curse? Some way that Taylor and I can be together and still fight the bad guys?"

"I honestly wish there were." Compassion moved him towards the table and the phone on it. "If you like, I could call her, explain the situation; let her decide if she wants to remain a slayer."

It wouldn't be easy, but, with Willow's help; he thought they could reverse the Slayer-spell and turn Miss Townsend into a normal girl. The risk was enormous, but so was the pain in the compact form in front of him.

"No."

"No? To which part?"

"Don't....don't call her." Ragged breath was drawn in, released. "Don't tell her I was here."

"Ryan........"

"I don't want her to have to make that choice: me or the world." He toed the carpet. "I couldn't live with myself if she chose me and someone else paid the price."

"You have a well developed conscience for such a young man."

"If what you say is true, I've had centuries to develop it."

"Yes but you're one of the few that actually puts it above his own desires."

"I'm not. I don't ever want her to regret her choices."

"If the fate of the world wasn't hanging in the balance; I'd say forget the consequences and take her home."

"Thanks."

"I know it won't mean much-"

"Then don't say it," Ryan said. "And don't tell her I was here."

Giles nodded and Ryan turned from him and walked out the door.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Okay, I know it's mean of us to leave it there. It's good drama, though. And we will be back, eventually.

And for the people who will complain that Giles isn't that mean – try and remember that he's big-picturing it. That and he wouldn't want a repeat of what happened between Angel and Buffy. One down-in-flames romance between a cursed guy and a Slayer is more than enough for anyone to go through, even from the sidelines.


End file.
